Tokyo Mew Mew Crystal (1) : De Nouveau Réunis
by SilverLake Kanon
Summary: Deux ans après le départ des Croisés de la Sainte-Rose, la situation est retournée à la normale et la vie à repris son cours à Tokyo. Le projet Mew Mew s'est achevé et nos justicières ont perdu leurs pouvoirs. Mais leurs vies de magical-girl leur manque... C'est pourquoi, lorsque d'étranges évènements surviennent soudainement, un nouveau projet est lancé !
1. Le Café Mew Mew

**Chapitre Un :**

 _Le Café Mew Mew_

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?**

Ichigo vivait LE rendez-vous parfait, dans un endroit parfait, lors d'une journée parfaite, avec le petit ami parfait. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle venait juste de finir de déguster un sorbet saveur fraise des bois (son parfum préféré), parfait. Bref, vous l'avez compris, tout était parfait.

Masaya déposa quelques pièces sur la table pour régler la note de leur repas, puis se leva et tendit une main à Ichigo, qui se léchait les lèvres. La rousse saisit la main de son petit ami. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le café et se mirent à marcher lentement dans les rues ensoleillées de Tokyo, main dans la main. L'odeur des cerisiers en fleur s'élevait doucement dans les airs. Ichigo ferma les yeux et inspira profondément : elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité.

– **Ichigo, regarde !**

La rousse rouvrit les yeux et suivit la direction indiquée par Masaya. Son regard se posa sur le trottoir opposé, où un homme semblait louer des vélos aux touristes.

– **Une petite virée à vélo, ça te dit ?** reprit Masaya avec un air malicieux.

Pédaler tranquillement à l'ombre des cerisiers en compagnie de son petit ami, que demander de plus ?

– **On fait la course !** s'écria Ichigo en courant déjà vers l'homme aux vélos. **Le dernier arrivé au parc paye les smoothies !**

– **Eh, attends-moi !**

Le temps que Masaya la rattrape, Ichigo avait déjà lancé une pièce à l'homme et sauté sur un vélo. À présent, la fougueuse rousse pédalait comme une folle au milieu de la route, filant le long des arbres. Elle roulait tellement vite qu'elle ne vit pas le chat sauvage traverser la route, seulement deux mètres devant elle.

– **Ichigo, attention !** hurla Masaya.

Dans ses moments de panique, le cerveau d'Ichigo avait la pénible habitude de se déconnecter de la situation. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de freiner comme toute personne sensée, Ichigo fit un brusque écart sur la gauche. Déséquilibrée, la rousse passa au-dessus du guidon et fit un magnifique vol plané, avant d'atterrir sur le bitume, la tête la première.

Ichigo ne savait pas comme elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur le dos. Deux secondes plus tard, trois Masaya jaillirent simultanément dans son champ de vision, l'air visiblement inquiet.

Temps mort. Pourquoi était-il trois ?

– **Ichigo ? Eh, Ichigo !**

Leurs voix semblaient venir de loin elle perdait connaissance. Peu à peu, les ténèbres se firent, les Masaya continuant toujours de crier son prénom.

– **Debout, Ichigo ! Debout, Ichigo !**

D'un vague geste de la main, la rousse chassa la chose poilue qui lui chatouillait la joue. Celle-ci revint à la charge tout de suite à près, décidée à sortir Ichigo de son lourd sommeil.

– **Réveille-toi, Ichigo ! Réveille-toi !**

À moitié endormie, Ichigo se rendit soudainement compte de deux choses : la voix de Masaya sonnait bizarrement, d'une façon étrangement mécanique. Et, deuxièmement, Masaya était loin d'être aussi… poilu.

Ichigo ouvrit brusquement les yeux… et se retrouva nez à nez avec un truc tout rose, tout poilu avec des yeux énormes.

– **HIIIIIIII** , hurla-t-elle en bondissant hors de sa couette. **T'es quoi toi ?!**

Devant elle, Masha volait dans tous les sens en battant énergiquement de ses petites ailes roses. Ichigo mit peu de temps à le reconnaître, et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

– **Masha a essayé de réveiller Ichigo, mais Ichigo trop bien dormir ! Ichigo dormir trop longtemps !** débitait le robot à toute vitesse.

– **Désolée Masha, c'est de ma faute. En fait, qu'elle heure est-il ?**

Le sourire aux lèvres, la rousse se tourna vers le réveil posé à côté de son oreiller.

On entendit alors un profond hurlement.

– **DIX HEURES !** hurlait Ichigo en secouant Masha. **MEEEERDE !**

Sans attendre de réponse, Ichigo bondit hors de son lit et disparu dans la salle de bain, attrapant au passage son uniforme qui traînait sur une chaise. Exactement une minute plus tard, Ichigo réapparut dans la chambre et fonça jusqu'à la coiffeuse posée sur son bureau. Elle se positionna devant la glace et commença à passer une brosse dans ses longs cheveux roux, qui avaient eu le temps de bien pousser en deux ans. Puis elle les remonta en une queue de cheval haute, coiffure pour laquelle elle optait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, laissant derrière elles ses couettes de gamine prépubère.

– **Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu** , répétait-elle en se préparant.

Sakura Momomiya lisait tranquillement un magazine, assise à la table de sa cuisine, lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers bruyamment. Surprise, elle leva les yeux de son magazine, pour voir sa fille débouler dans la cuisine avec des airs de folle.

– **Bonjour, Ichigo** , lança Mme Momomiya de son habituel ton maternel.

– **J'ai pas le temps, désolé !**

– **Si tu as faim, il reste les crêpes d'hier dans le four…**

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Ichigo avait déjà sorti l'assiette du four éteint et englouti trois crêpes.

– **Pourquoi tant de précipitation ?** demanda gentiment Mme Momomiya. **Tu as rendez-vous avec tes amies ?**

– **Rendez-vous ?** s'étrangla Ichigo en recrachant presque un morceau de crêpe. **J'ai l'air d'avoir un rendez-vous ? Maman, je suis en retard en cours !**

À ce moment, Sakura Momomiya se mit à rire tellement fort qu'Ichigo jura avoir vu la table trembler. La jeune fille lança un regard étrange à sa mère, tout en mastiquant lentement sa quatrième crêpe.

– **Maman ? Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle là, tout de suite.**

– **Depuis quand les élèves ont cours en plein milieu du mois d'août ?** hoqueta sa mère entre deux éclats de rire.

Ichigo s'arrêta carrément de mâcher et ouvrit grand la bouche, complètement estomaquée. Puis elle aperçut la date du jour sur le journal : mercredi 13 août. Qui avait cours pendant les grandes vacances ? Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi son réveil n'avait pas sonné. _Contente de voir que ma vie amuse quelqu'un._ Légèrement dégoûtée, Ichigo finit sa crêpe et repoussa l'assiette vide dans un coin de la table, jetant en même temps un coup d'œil distrait à la ronde. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que la maison Momomiya était bien trop calme.

– **Où sont les autres ?** demanda Ichigo en attrapant un verre et la bouteille de jus d'orange, qui traînait dans un coin de la table.

Sakura essuya les dernières larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et lâcha un soupir amusé.

– **Ton père est au travail, il a eu une urgence en début de matinée.**

– **Et Ringo ?**

– **Ta cousine est partie ce matin, pendant que tu dormais** _ **encore**_ (Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser). **Apparemment, elle avait un rendez-vous urgent. Elle ne reviendra pas avant l'heure du dîner.**

– **Oh.**

Ichigo se servit un verre de jus d'orange et s'amusa à faire tourner le liquide entre ses doigts, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Les vacances d'été touchaient bientôt à leur fin, et toutes ses amies étaient trop occupées à préparer leur rentrée pour l'accompagner à la plage. De plus, elle avait épuisé tout son argent de poche du mois pour faire du shopping. Elle songea un instant à un pique-nique, mais rejeta bien vite l'idée. « _Un pique-nique toute seule, ce n'est pas vraiment amusant »_. Sa cousine n'était même pas là pour lui tenir compagnie. Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Elle avait un rendez-vous urgent…_ ». Ichigo fut soudain prise d'un doute. De quel rendez-vous s'agissait-il ?

– **Maman ?**

– **Oui, chérie ?**

– **Est-ce que Ringo t'as dit où est-ce qu'elle allait exactement ?**

Sakura sortit la tête de son journal, et posa sur sa fille un regard pensif. Ichigo porta son verre de jus à ses lèvres.

– **Enfaite, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous, et que je devais t'en informer dès que tu te réveillerais. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… Ton patron a appelé tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas l'air très content.**

– **Qui ?** demanda distraitement Ichigo qui, à présent qu'elle se savait libre pour la journée, était toute entière concentrée sur son petit déjeuner.

– **Ton patron. Celui du café où tu travailles… le Café Mew Mew, je crois.**

Ichigo en recracha son jus d'orange.

« _Ryou ! Elle parle de Ryou ! Le rendez-vous de Ringo, c'était celui que Ryou nous avait donné la semaine dernière, pour refaire la décoration du Café. ET JE SUIS EN RETARD, ENCORE !_ »

Décidemment, elle n'était pas du tout en vacances !

– **Non, non, non, non, non !** gémit Ichigo en se redressant brusquement. **Ryou va me tuer !**

– **Ah ?** fit Sakura Momomiya avec un petit sourire.

– **Aujourd'hui, toutes les serveuses sont censées préparer le Café au changement de saison** , expliqua Ichigo en débarrassant rapidement, **c'est-à-dire au passage de l'été à la rentrée scolaire. Ce qui signifie qu'aujourd'hui c'est travail, décoration, nettoyage, inventaire et j'en passe ! On avait rendez-vous à huit heures maman, huit heures !**

Ichigo lança un coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge de la cuisine, et poussa un cri d'horreur. L'horloge indiquait 10h10. La rousse fila comme une flèche en direction du premier étage. Lorsqu'elle redescendit les escaliers deux minutes plus tard, elle avait troqué son uniforme d'écolière contre une robe d'été rose. Elle passa telle une furie devant sa mère, laquelle semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

– **Passe une bonne journée !** lança Sakura avec un large sourire.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et s'élança dans la rue à toute vitesse, direction le Café Mew Mew.

.

Ichigo arriva au Café exactement vingt minutes après son départ. Elle avait couru dans les rues ensoleillées de Tokyo comme si sa vie en dépendait, bousculant plusieurs grands-mères au passage.

Essoufflée, la rousse poussa la grande porte rose du Café Mew Mew et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage frais du bâtiment, bras et jambes écartés. Elle ferma les yeux prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle lança un coup d'œil à la ronde, et se rendit compte que le Café était quasiment silencieux. Ichigo releva la tête et prit appui sur ses coudes, afin de mieux observer ce qui l'entourait. La salle était quasiment vide, exceptant une petite fille aux cheveux dorés qui tapait frénétiquement sur la caisse, posée sur le comptoir. Ichigo plissa les yeux.

– **Pudding ?**

La petite fille lança un coup d'œil au-dessus de la caisse, puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

– **Ichigo !** s'écria Pudding en sortant de derrière la caisse. **Je crois que tu viens de battre ton record personnel de retard !**

Cette salutation fut suivie par un grand sourire de la petite blonde, pendant qu'Ichigo grimaçait. Ouais, elle était en retard. Elle était la première à le savoir, et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle dès qu'elle croiserait quelqu'un.

– **Salut, Pudding** , soupira Ichigo. **Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir.**

– **Sentiment partagé : je suis également toujours très heureuse de me voir.**

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

Cette petite était vraiment insupportable. Enfin, petite… tout était relatif. Maintenant âgée de treize ans tout rond, Pudding avait beaucoup grandit… du moins physiquement. Elle avait gagné en taille et son corps s'était affiné, se transformant progressivement en celui d'une jeune femme et prenant des formes là où il fallait. Elle commençait même _enfin_ à avoir de la poitrine, ce dont la blonde était on ne peut plus fier. Elle avait défait il y a quelques années ses boucles blondes de ses habituelles petites tresses. À présent, ils étaient devenus assez long pour qu'elle les attache en une queue de cheval sur le côté de sa tête.

De même, on aurait pu croire que le temps avait enfin apporté à la petite blonde ce dont elle avait ardemment besoin : la maturité. Malheureusement, le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement, car la jeune ado était même être plus hyperactive que jamais, bondir dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats semblant d'ailleurs être son passe-temps favori.

Et, comme si cela n'était pas largement suffisant, elle était toujours aussi grande bouche.

Seulement maintenant, ses piques étaient dignes de l'adolescente qu'elle était.

Pudding repartit vers la caisse en sautillant, Ichigo sur ses talons. La blonde était en train de compter l'argent qu'avait amassé le Café pendant le mois de juillet, et le début de celui d'août. Ichigo reconnu une des nombreuses tâches qu'avaient à faire les serveuses à chaque changement de saisons.

– **Je vais me changer** , lança la rousse en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Avant que la petite fille ne puisse lui répondre, Retasu sortit de la cuisine et déboula dans la salle, une pile d'assiette dans chaque main. Il y a quelques mois, la bande avait convaincu Retasu de s'intéresser un peu plus à son apparence. Depuis, sa garde-robe avait quelque peu évolué, mais la jeune fille n'en perdait pas son amour pour les livres et ses fidèles lunettes rondes, comparables à celles d'Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours depuis quelques mois, Retasu avait attachés ses longs cheveux verts en une queue de cheval haute, laquelle lui tombait dans le dos en une cascade d'ondulations.

La jeune fille sembla soudain remarquer Ichigo, et une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage.

– **Ah, Ichigo ! On pensait que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui…**

Distraite, Retasu trébucha et perdit l'équilibre. Et la catastrophe arriva. Les assiettes s'échappèrent de ses mains et s'envolèrent toutes à différents endroits de la pièce, sous les yeux médusés des trois serveuses présentes.

– **Eh, fais gaffe !** s'écria Pudding.

Prenant appui sur le bar, la jeune blonde sauta au-dessus de la caisse. Elle prit de l'élan et, courant vers les assiettes, s'élança dans les airs. Elle réussit à en saisir une dizaine en plein vol. Atterrissant au sol, elle tendit une jambe devant elle et en rattrapa trois autres avec son pied.

Du côté de Retasu, la jeune fille repéra d'autres assiettes sur le point de s'écraser, droit devant elle. Elle plongea en avant, et attrapa la première assiette au moment où la verte s'étalait sur le sol. Les autres assiettes suivirent, s'empilant les unes sur les autres dans un équilibre parfait. Retasu lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement.

Quant à Ichigo, elle avait réussi à rattraper deux assiettes prêtes à s'écraser contre un mur. Elle aida Retasu à se relever, et lui remis les assiettes.

– **Merci** , fit Retasu avec un timide sourire.

– **Bah, c'est normal** , répondit Pudding et donnant ses assiettes à la verte. **En puis, si on t'avait laissé casser d'autres assiettes, Ryou nous aurait fait un infarctus, alors…**

– **Eh, mais ça aurait été drôle à voir** , répliqua Ichigo.

Elle et Pudding se mirent à rire, tandis que Retasu rougissait. Ce remue-ménage attira eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention des autres employés du Café car, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les têtes de deux autres serveuses surgirent de la cuisine.

– **On a raté quelque chose ?** demanda une brune aux allures de petite fille.

La jeune fille portait ses cheveux bruns coupés très courts, et avaient de grands yeux bruns qui regardaient avec curiosité tout ce qui l'entourait. À vue de nez, elle semblait avoir onze ans à tout casser. En apercevant sa cousine, Ringo lui adressa un grand sourire et fit quelque pas dans sa direction.

– **Enfin !** soupira-t-elle théâtralement en serrant brièvement Ichigo dans ses bras. **Avec les autres, on se demandait si tu allais venir aujourd'hui.**

– **Tu as très exactement deux heures et trente-sept minutes de retard** , l'apostropha une fille aux accents de snob. **Tu ne voudrais pas prendre exemple sur moi et arriver à l'heure, pour une fois ?**

– **Respire, Minto** , répliqua Ichigo avec une moue irritée. **C'est ton cerveau mal oxygéné qui te fait croire que tu es un modèle ou tu es égocentrique de naissance ?**

La jeune « princesse » était sur le point de répliquer, lorsqu'une nouvelle serveuse débarqua dans la grande salle sans prévenir. Zakuro toisa pendant un instant ses petites collègues, puis lâcha froidement :

– **Ryou nous attend toutes au sous-sol. C'est important.**

Puis, sans attendre une quelconque réaction des autres, elle tourna les talons et disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient figées. Le ton qu'avait employé la célébrité était sans appel, et semblait encore plus froid que d'habitude. Minto et Ichigo échangèrent un regard surpris, toute trace de dispute envolée.

– **Pourquoi est-ce que Ryou veut nous voir maintenant ?** demanda Retasu nerveusement.

– **Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir,** répondit Ichigo. **Allons-y.**

Les unes à la suite des autres, les cinq serveuses prirent le même chemin que Zakuro un peu plus tôt. Elles entamèrent la descente des marches, s'enfonçant peu à peu au cœur du Café Mew Mew. Bientôt, elles débouchèrent sur une vaste salle circulaire, remplie d'appareils électroniques. C'était dans cette salle, inconnue des clients, que se trouvait le véritable Quartier Général des Mew Mew. À chaque fois qu'elle s'y trouvait, chacune d'entre elles se rappelaient les moments qu'elles y avaient passés lorsque leurs pouvoirs étaient encore actifs. C'était, en quelque sorte, réconfortant.

Zakuro était déjà là, appuyée contre un mur à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité. En plus de la violette, trois autres personnes étaient présentes. Parmi elles, un grand blond était debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et la mine sombre. Ichigo reconnue aussitôt Ryou, et sentit son cœur se serrer : elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. À côté de lui, un autre homme, plus âgé, se tenait assis sur une chaise et regardait les filles approcher avec attention. Contrairement à son habitude, Keiichiro ne souriait pas. La dernière personne présente dans la pièce était une jeune fille, celle-ci jouant avec ses longs cheveux blonds d'un air nerveux, les yeux rivés au sol. À l'approche des autres serveuses, Berry releva la tête et leur adressa un mince sourire. Elle les rejoint, puis les filles se tournèrent vers Ryou.

– **Ryou, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Minto de but en blanc.

– **Les filles, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer…**

Il s'arrêta soudainement, incapable de poursuivre. Lui d'habitude si sûr de lui, si fier, lui qui savait tenir tête aux têtes de mules qu'étaient ses serveuses, il avait à présent l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. Pudding l'observa avec attention.

– **Houlà ! Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, sinon tu aurais eu ton petit air de boss prétentieux.**

Ryou passa la main dans ses cheveux et détourna la tête, embarrassé. Puis il poussa un soupir et redressa le menton, posant ses yeux bleus sur chacune des filles.

– **Tu as raison** , admit le jeune homme. **Ecoutez, ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire. Mais, enfin… cela fait maintenant deux ans que vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs, et il y a très peu de chance qu'ils réapparaissent un jour. Le Café servait avant tout de Q.G au projet Mew Mew, or la Terre n'est plus en danger. Donc…**

Ryou s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Avec horreur, Ichigo commençait à voir ses craintes se confirmer. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** souffla Retasu, les yeux grands écarquillés derrière ses lunettes.

Ryou et Keiichiro échangèrent un regard. Ce fut ce dernier qui répondit, la mine grave.

– **Nous allons fermer le Café Mew Mew.**

– **Quoi ?!**

– **Les filles…**

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ichigo se coupa de la réalité. La jeune en était tellement choquée qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Ryou et Keiichiro allait fermer le Café. Comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire café de ville, alors qu'il était en réalité bien plus que ça. C'était dans ce Café qu'on lui avait expliqué qui elle était vraiment, et qu'elle avait pour mission de sauver le combat. C'était ici qu'elle se rendait en catastrophe, chaque fois que Ryou les avait appelées pour leur confier une nouvelle mission. C'était ici, qu'elle avait partagé tellement de moment avec ses amies, qu'elle s'était disputé si souvent avec Minto, prise la tête avec Ryou, goûté les délicieuses pâtisseries de Keiichiro… Le Café était tout ce qu'il lui restait de son ancienne vie, de sa vie de Mew Mew. Et même ça, on allait le lui enlever.

– **Mais ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra plus se voir !** s'écriait Berry au moment où Ichigo se reconnectait à la conversation.

– **On essayera de garder contact** , répondit Retasu, sans grande conviction.

Pudding secoua la tête, l'air malheureux.

– **Mais ce ne sera plus comme avant…**

– **Si j'ai bien compris, votre décision est déjà prise ?**

La phrase, lancée d'un ton accusateur, venait du fond de la pièce. Les regards se tournèrent d'emblée vers Zakuro. Celle-ci, qui s'était gardée d'intervenir depuis l'annonce de la fermeture, se tenait à présent droite comme un « I », les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un léger froncement de sourcil trahissait son mécontentement.

Ryou hocha la tête.

– **Malheureusement, oui. Nous allons assurer le service encore quelque mois, jusqu'à la fin du prochain mois de décembre. Passée cette date, nous devrons mettre la clé sous la porte.**

Les Mew Mew échangèrent des regards, la mine déconfite. Ryou soupira une nouvelle fois puis, sous les regards atterrés des serveuses, se dirigea vers les escaliers. Avant de disparaître, il se retourna une dernière fois, et lâcha ces quelques mots :

– **Je suis sincèrement désolé.**


	2. Bouleversements

**Chapitre Deux :**

 _Bouleversements_

Ichigo était plantée au milieu du rayon des fruits et légumes, complètement gelée. Compte tenu des températures estivales (celles-ci avoisinant les trente degrés), la rouge avait omis de prendre une veste avant de sortir de chez elle. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Ryou l'enverrai faire les courses en compagnie de Minto, Berry et Ringo, avec une bonne centaine de provisions à acheter afin de réapprovisionner les stocks du Café. Cet oubli ne faisait d'autant plus que l'agacer, en sachant déjà que cette journée avait assez mal commencée.

– **Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? C'est que Ryou et Keiichiro n'ont même pas pris la peine de nous demander notre avis. Moi qui leur faisais confiance !**

À la fois frigorifiée et agacée, Ichigo se dandinait dans sa robe d'été légère, les bras passé autour d'elle-même dans le but de trouver un peu de chaleur. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'elle se plaignait de la sorte. La nouvelle de ses patrons l'avait profondément blessée. Ichigo savait que les raisons étaient tout à fait légitimes, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de protester. L'ex-Mew Mew n'était tout simplement pas prête à voir dispaître le Café où elle avait ces quatre dernières années.

À peine quelques pas plus loin, Minto écoutait à peine ce que disait la rouge. Elle avait cessé de l'écouter il y a bien longtemps, lasse d'entendre les plaintes de son amie. Et elle qui, d'habitude, avait toujours son mot à dire et était la première à se plaindre, n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la Café. À présent, elle ignorait délibérément Ichigo, le nez plongé dans la liste de course fournie par Keiichiro.

– **Je ne trouve pas les aubergines. Tu pourrais m'aider, un peu ?** demanda la bleue d'un ton agacé.

– **Elles sont là, juste sous ton nez** , dit Ichigo en tendant le doit vers les étalages de légumes, toujours en sautillant sur place. **Tu te rends compte qu'il ne nous reste que quatre mois avant la fermeture du Café ? Ça nous laisse à peine le temps de nous y préparer, mentalement je veux dire. Et après, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?**

– **Pourquoi est-ce que Keiichiro a besoin d'autant de légumes ?** grommela Minto, toujours en ignorant Ichigo. **On vend des pâtisseries, que je sache.**

– **C'est parce qu'il a décidé de remettre les jus de légumes à la mode. D'après lui c'est original, et ça se vendait très bien il y a quelques années… Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter !**

Exaspérée, Minto poussa un profond soupir. La bleue se tourna vers Ichigo, et la fixa un instant sans rien dire. Ichigo la dévisagea. Depuis leurs dernières aventures en tant que Mew Mew, qui remontaient deux ans plus tôt, les anciennes justicières avaient toutes changées, mûries. Minto, elle, s'était défait de ses deux macarons fixés de chaque côté de la tête, qui lui donnait auparavant des airs de petite fille. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux d'un bleu sombre étaient le plus souvent coiffés en un carré parfait, effleurant à peine ses épaules. Avec le temps, son visage s'était également radouci, même si elle conservait encore son air snob et renfrogné. Telle qu'Ichigo la voyait maintenant, Minto avait l'air plus mature, plus adulte que deux ans plus tôt.

Celle-ci fit un pas vers la rouge, une lueur sérieuse brillant dans ses yeux bruns.

– **Ecoute** , commença-t-elle. **Je crois que la fermeture du Café fait autant mal à Ryou et Keiichiro que ça te fait mal au cœur, peut-être même plus. N'oublie pas que ce projet relie, en quelque sorte, Ryou à son père, qui avait fait de nombreuses recherches afin de protéger la planète. Mais ce monde n'est plus en danger, et il ne sert à rien de continuer inutilement… Nous n'avons plus de pouvoir depuis deux ans, Ichigo. C'est fini, tu le sais très bien. Keiichiro et Ryou ne sont pas bêtes, ils ont de bonnes raisons de fermer le Café Mew Mew.**

Ichigo n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout d'accord. Comment Minto, qui avait partagé tant de bons moments dans ce Café au même titre qu'Ichigo, pouvait-elle proférer de telles paroles ?

– **Je…**

Minto ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

– **Tu sais, nous avons tous une vie en dehors du Café Mew Mew. Retasu, toi et moi avons seize ans maintenant, nous allons devoir commencer à songer à notre avenir. À la rentrée prochaine Berry, Pudding et Ringo intégreront enfin l'école secondaire. Quant à Zakuro, elle doit déjà gérer sa carrière d'idole. D'autres responsabilités s'imposent à nous, maintenant. Il est inutile de jongler avec un emploi de serveuse, dans un Café qui n'a plus besoin de nous.**

Au fil de son monologue, la voix de Minto s'était faite de plus en plus faible. La jeune fille détourna les yeux et poussa un nouveau soupir. Ichigo se rendit alors compte que, même si Minto ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, devoir quitter le Café et ses amis lui pesait sur le cœur.

– **Nous ne pourrons pas nous accrocher au passé éternellement** , termina Minto dans un souffle.

Cette dernière phrase, Ichigo la reçut comme si elle s'était pris une gifle. _Minto a raison_ , pensa-t-elle. _Nous ne resterons pas au Café toute notre vie… c'est impossible._ Mais le Café était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa vie de Mew Mew, et le dernier lien qui la rattachait aux amis qu'elle avait perdu : les frères Cyniclons, Pai, Kisshu et Taruto. Et Masaya…

Ichigo baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'il était vain de s'accrocher à un souvenir, que ça ne ferait pas revenir ses anciens amis. Mais…

– **Mais c'est trop dur…**

Une larme vint s'écraser à ses pieds, sur le sol du rayon des fruits et légumes. Minto la regardait tristement. Elle, ainsi que toutes les autres Mew Mew en plus de Keiichiro et Ryou, savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Masaya. Ichigo ne voulait pas les perdre, eux non plus. Les larmes continuaient de rouler le long de ses joues.

– **J'ai encore rêvé de Masaya, cette nuit** , avoua soudain la rouge.

Minto ne dit rien. La bleue sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle savait que son amie souffrait de la perte de Masaya mais, malheureusement, personne n'avait rien pu faire empêcher cela. Minto connaissait trop bien Ichigo. La rouge avait déjà perdu un être cher, elle refuserait donc de laisser partir ses êtres amis. Ichigo était têtue : de toute la bande, c'était celle qui s'opposait le plus à la fermeture du Café. Minto savait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Depuis près d'un an, Ichigo faisait le même rêve de façon récurrente. Encore et toujours le même rêve, qui venait troubler ses nuits et la réveillait, lui faisant croire qu'ils étaient encore en couple et heureux, exactement comme il y a un an.

Minto s'approcha doucement de la rouge. D'abord hésitante, elle se décida finalement à lui prendre la main, et la serra dans un signe de réconfort.

– **Il me manque, tu sais** , continua Ichigo.

– **Nous sommes là, nous. Les autres et moi resterons à tes côtés, même si le Café ferme.**

– **Le Café Mew Mew ne fermera pas** , lança farouchement Ichigo en séchant ses larmes.

 _Et elle est de retour_. Minto leva les yeux au ciel.

– **D'accord… alors dépêche-toi** , lança Minto en reprenant son habituel ton hautain. **Allons rejoindre les autres.**

– **Ouais, finissons-en avec ces courses interminables. Comme ça, je pourrais rentrer et botter le cul de Ryou, comme il se doit.**

Minto leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et, poussant un caddie rempli qui devait faire au moins cinq fois son poids, s'éloigna vers les rayons voisins. Ichigo se dépêcha de lui emboîter le pas, pressée de quitter la fraîcheur du rayon des fruits et légumes.

Avant de commencer leurs courses, les quatre serveuses s'étaient divisées en deux groupes, Ichigo et Minto d'un côté, Berry et Ringo de l'autre, et s'étaient réparti les produits de la liste de course afin de finir plus rapidement. Les quatre amies s'étaient donné rendez-vous au rayon des chocolats. Pendant que Minto et Ichigo marchaient au milieu des étalages de produits divers, Ichigo eut soudain une étrange impression. Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées, le centre commercial était complètement bondé. Or, Ichigo se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les deux jeunes filles n'avaient croisés personnes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire part de ses impressions à Minto. Car devant elle, Ichigo vit deux silhouettes se dessiner au milieu des rayons désertés.

Berry et Ringo se précipitèrent vers les deux adolescentes, accompagnés d'un caddie sans doute aussi gros que celui d'Ichigo et Minto. Elles étaient toutes rouges et leur respiration étaient saccadées, signe qu'elles venaient sans aucun doute de courir comme des folles.

– **Vous avez tout ?** leur demanda Minto en examinant le contenu de leurs courses.

– **Oui** , répondit Berry. **Dépêchons-nous de payer, les autres doivent commencer à se faire du souci.**

Alors que les trois autres faisaient mine de se diriger vers les caisses, Ichigo les en empêcha soudainement, les sourcils froncés.

– **Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange** , lâcha la rouge. **Vous n'avez pas remarqué que nous étions seules dans ce centre commercial ?**

– **C'est vrai que nous n'avons croisé personne depuis quelque temps, je trouvais ça bizarre** , avoua Berry.

– **Moi je pensais seulement qu'on avait peut-être raté l'heure de la fermeture ?**

– **Ringo, ce n'est pas possible, il n'est que treize heures…**

– **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment** , les interrompit Ichigo. **Tout ça, c'est trop bizarre. Nous ferions mieux de partir…**

Les réponses affirmatives de ses collègues furent soudain noyées dans un puissant bruit de déflagration. Quelque chose venait d'exploser dans le centre commercial.

Les quatre filles se regardèrent, complètement ahuries. _C'était quoi, ça ?_ Alors qu'une centaine de question lui envahirent l'esprit en même temps qu'une sourde anxiété lui nouait le ventre, Ichigo sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Elle tenta de se rattraper aux étalages, en vain. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, les produits commencèrent à chuter un à un, pendant que les étalages se mirent à vibrer de plus en plus fort. La scène avait des airs d'apocalypse.

– **À terre !** hurla brusquement la voix de Minto.

Au même moment, le premier étalage s'écrasa violement au sol, éjectant les produits qu'il contenait dans diverses directions. À côté d'Ichigo, Ringo en évita un en poussant un cri. Le choc de l'étalage contre le carrelage du centre commercial fut tel que les quatre filles le ressentirent jusqu'au plus profond de leur corps, une onde de douleur les traversant.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'en remettre que déjà, un deuxième étalage chutait vers le sol. Il était cette fois tout près des quatre amies. Du coin de l'œil, la rouge vit Minto et Berry faire volte-face et s'enfuir d'un même mouvement désespéré, laissant derrière elles les courses de Keiichiro. Sans réfléchir, Ichigo attrapa le bras de Ringo, restée statique, et prit la fuite derrière les deux autres en tirant sa cousine par le bras.

Les ex-justicières n'avaient aucune idée précise de l'endroit où elles allaient. Elles savaient juste qu'elle devait échapper à ce semblant de fin du monde, et pour cela courir semblait être l'idée la plus plausible.

Elles couraient toujours, les rayons s'écroulant peu à peu autour d'elles, lorsqu'une grande porte vitrée apparut enfin devant elles. Avec un immense soulagement, les quatre amies reconnurent la sortie du magasin. Juste à côté de la porte à double battant, une immense étagère se balançaient de droite à gauche, privée de son équilibre. Ichigo, Minto, Berry et Ringo redoublèrent d'ardeur. Si l'étagère tombait avant que les filles n'aient pu atteindre la sortie, celles-ci se retrouveraient bloquées à l'intérieur du magasin. Il ne leur restait que quelques mètres, et leurs vies seraient sauves.

Ce fut à ce moment que la chose apparut.

Une intense lumière se matérialisa soudain à la gauche des quatre filles. Elles levèrent les yeux en direction du plafond. À plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, un rayon de lumière aveuglant traversait le centre commercial à la vitesse d'un missile. Ahurie, Ichigo ralentit sa course, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

– **Qu'est-ce que…**

Puis Ichigo le vit. Quelqu'un, fendant l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse, tentait d'échapper à l'étrange lumière qui la poursuivait. De toute évidence, ces étranges phénomènes n'avaient rien de naturels.

Ichigo n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. La seconde suivante, la rousse avait tourné les talons et s'élançait vers le fond du magasin, à la poursuite du rayon lumineux.

– **Ichigo, non !**

Celle-ci ignora l'appel de Minto, tout comme elle s'efforça d'ignorer l'étagère qui rencontrait le sol dans un bruit terrible, condamnant leur seule porte de sortie. À présent, les quatre amies étaient piégées.

Ichigo courait à en perdre haleine, zigzagant entre les rayonnages et sautant au-dessus des produits qui encombraient le chemin. Au-dessus de sa tête, l'aveuglante lumière rattrapait peu à peu le fugitif. Celui-ci tentait par tous les moyens de se mettre à l'abris, mais Ichigo avait compris qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps et que fuir semblait l'affaiblir. C'était pourquoi elle avait décidé de lui venir en aide.

Le rayon de lumière se rapprochait toujours plus, alors que le fugitif perdait peu à peu de l'altitude, rattrapé par l'épuisement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une distance avec la lumière. Ichigo comprit ce qui se passait une seconde avant la catastrophe. « _Il va s'écraser !_ »

Mais le fugitif n'en eut pas le temps. Complètement effarée, Ichigo vit le rayon le frapper de plein fouet. Le choc projeta le fugitif contre un mur avec une violence inouïe. Sonnée, la victime se laissa glisser le long du mur, laissant derrière elle une large traînée de sang. Elle s'écrasa au sol tel un pantin désarticulé, alors qu'Ichigo n'osait plus faire le moindre. La jeune fille était paralysée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire demi-tour, sans savoir à quoi elle allait se mesurer ?

Ichigo hésitait toujours, lorsque l'incandescente lumière se posa à son tour au sol. Il s'agissait enfaite d'un immense cygne, les plumes de son corps brillant d'une magnifique lumière blanche. L'oiseau secoua encore un instant ses ailes, puis les replia et se dirigea vers le corps étendu au sol. Le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour. Bon sang, ce monstre allait le tuer !

Elle cherchait autour d'elle quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à se mesurer au cygne, lorsqu'elle aperçut du mouvement derrière les rayonnages renversés. La rousse manqua de pousser un cri de joie lorsqu'elle vit Ringo lui adresser un clin d'œil, pendant qu'une chevelure blonde fonçait vers le blessé. Ses amies ne l'avaient donc pas abandonnée !

Le cygne tendit son long cou vers le corps, et ouvrit son bec. Un large globe de lumière apparut à l'intérieur, grossissant à vue d'œil. N'hésitant plus, Ichigo ramassa au hasard une boîte de conserve et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur l'immense oiseau. L'objet atterrit sur la tête du cygne et lorsque celui-ci tourna sa large tête vers Ichigo, la rouge aurait juré que l'oiseau avait l'air surpris. Le globe de lumière avait disparu du bec du monstre.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?** hurla Ichigo à l'adresse du grand oiseau. **Allez, viens te battre ! Sale brute !**

L'oiseau la fixa un instant de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre, puis se retourna vers sa proie initiale, se désintéressant complètement de la jeune fille. Furieuse, celle-ci ramassa plusieurs objets et continua de les balancer en direction du cygne. Cela finit par agacer le monstre, car il fit soudainement volte-face vers Ichigo et chargea dans sa direction.

La rouge allait s'enfuir, lorsque le cygne s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Quelque chose venait de le frapper par derrière. Effectivement, Ringo avait décidé d'imiter sa cousine et tenait un paquet d'objet dans ses bras, l'air farouche.

Profitant de la diversion, Minto surgit de nulle part et courut à son tour vers le blessé. Aidée par Berry, elles prirent chacune un bras et le passèrent autour de leurs épaules, afin d'éloigner le blessé.

Lorsque l'oiseau se rendit compte que sa proie était en train de lui échapper, il lâcha un puissant cri de colère. Cependant, il comprit que cela ne servait plus à rien de poursuivre le blessé, et prit son envol avant de disparaître. De toute façon, sa proie était presque déjà morte…

Ichigo et Ringo regardèrent l'oiseau s'évaporer dans les airs, puis lâchèrent leurs boîtes de conserve en même temps qu'un soupir de soulagement. Elles avaient fait fuir le monstre !

Ichigo était prête à se laisser tomber au sol, lorsqu'elle se souvint subitement qu'il y avait un blessé près de ses amies. Ringo sur ses talons, la jeune fille rejoignit rapidement Berry et Minto. Celles-ci étaient agenouillées, penchées au-dessus du corps inanimé du blessé. Ichigo se laissa tomber aux côtés de Minto.

– **Il va bien ?** s'affola-t-elle. **Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir, ou… Mon dieu !**

Ichigo s'interrompit brusquement. Elle n'y avait absolument pas fait attention mais, maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, la rouge remarqua que les traits du visage du blessé et ses cheveux verts ne lui étaient pas inconnus… Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et porta ses mains devant sa bouche.

– **C'est… Kisshu ?**

– **Ma foi… ça m'en a tout l'air, oui** , affirma Minto.

Retenant son souffle, la rouge passa une main délicate sur la joue du Cyniclon. Car oui, il s'agissait bien de Kisshu, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Son visage était resté inchangé en quatre ans. Soudainement émue, Ichigo posa une main sur son cœur alors qu'une foule de souvenirs la submergeait. Ce visage ami lui rappelait tant de chose…

Un lourd silence tomba sur le petit groupe, seulement troublé par la respiration faible et saccadée du jeune homme. Restées un peu en arrière, Berry et Ringo observaient la scène d'un air à la fois ahurie et admiratif. Si la blonde n'avait jamais vu pareil être, les grandes oreilles et la peau pâle de Kisshu rappelait à Ringo un vieil ennemi, un Cyniclon qui s'était mis en tête de la capturer et de s'approprier son cristal d'Eau Bleue…

La petite brune fit un pas en avant.

– **Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demanda-t-elle.

Ichigo et Berry se tournèrent vers elle, indécise. La rouge ne savait plus quoi penser, n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. L'apparition soudaine du Cyniclon l'avait profondément remuée, si bien que la jeune fille ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour se tirer d'une telle situation. Ichigo se tourna vers Minto, implorant son amie du regard.

– **On sort d'ici** , déclara simplement la bleue. **Ça vous va ?**

Comme si c'était facile à faire.

– **D'accord, mais on s'y prend comment ?** insista Berry.

Minto posa les yeux sur le corps immobile de Kisshu. Il y un court silence, puis la bleue reprit la parole.

– **On doit d'abord faire sortir Kisshu de ce magasin. Si quelqu'un le voyait, les gens commenceraient à se poser des questions. De plus, son état exige qu'on s'occupe de lui en priorité. Je ne sais pas s'il y arriverait et je sais que ça pourrait être dangereux, mais… lorsqu'il reprendra conscience, je lui demanderai de nous téléporter tous les deux chez moi j'arriverai peut-être à améliorer son état. Quant à vous trois… vous n'aurez qu'à attendre l'arrivée des secours.**

Les trois jeunes filles dévisagèrent Minto, stupéfaites. Sentant l'hésitation de ses congénères, la bleue se tourna vers elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste de défi, le tout agrémenté par un regard dédaigneux.

– **Quoi ? Ça vous pose un problème ?**

– **Et si… et si les secours n'arrivaient pas ?** s'inquiéta Ringo.

– **Impossible. Avec tous les dégâts causés à l'intérieur du centre commercial, les secours doivent être déjà en route. Ils arriveront d'un moment à l'autre. Vous n'aurez qu'à prétexter, je ne sais pas… un tremblement de terre.**

L'excuse tenait la route. Si les secours arrivaient, il leur semblerait impossible que de simples adolescentes aient pu faire autant de dégât dans un magasin. Et le territoire étaient connu pour ses catastrophes sismiques alors, un tremblement de terre à faible échelle n'éveilleraient pas les doutes des secours.

Ichigo s'avança vers Minto. Pour l'instant, celle-ci semblait être la plus apte à aider le Cyniclon. Berry et Ringo ne connaissaient pas Kisshu et n'avaient pas totalement l'air en confiance tandis qu'Ichigo était tellement troublée qu'elle craignait de faire n'importe quoi. Alors…

– **Sauve-le** , dit Ichigo en attrapant les mains de Minto. **Nous on restera ici et, une fois les secours arrivés, j'appellerai Ryou pour le prévenir de la situation.**

Ichigo lui fit un grand sourire, si bien que Minto en perdit son air hautain. Puis, avant que la bleue puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ichigo poussa gentiment son ami vers le Cyniclon.

Les quatre filles s'aperçurent alors que Kisshu avait repris conscience, et qu'il les observait à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Le jeune homme semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, il manquait de plus en plus de force.

Minto s'agenouilla près de lui.

– **Hé, Kisshu** , commença-t-elle en le secouant un peu brutalement, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. **Il faut que tu nous fasses sortir d'ici. Tu m'entends ?**

Kisshu se contenta de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux en guise de réponse, trop faible pour parler. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il attrapa le poignet de Minto et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « _Aide-moi_ ». Voilà ce que la bleue lisait dans le regard doré du Cyniclon, qui semblait avoir perdu bien de l'éclat.

Une sorte de vortex se matérialisa devant Minto, mais la jeune fille le vit à peine. Elle semblait hypnotisée par les yeux dorés qui la fixait. Le regard que Kisshu lui lançait lui fit soudain peur : et si elle n'arrivait pas à le sauver ?

De leur côté Ichigo, Berry et Ringo regardaient la silhouette de leur amie disparaître peu à peu, en même temps que celle du Cyniclon. Au moment où ils s'effaçaient complètement, Ichigo fit un pas dans leur direction.

– **Bon courage !**

Les deux adolescents n'étaient à présent plus visibles. Ichigo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Berry, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

– **Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Faisons confiance à Minto.**

– **Oui, tu as raison,** admit Ichigo en souriant à son tour.

– **Evidemment !** approuva Ringo en riant. **Allez, allons attendre les secours vers l'entrée du magasin. Et en chemin, tu pourras en profiter pour nous dire qui était cet étrange bonhomme.**

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait oublié que Kisshu et ses frères étaient retournés sur leur planète avant l'arrivée de Berry et Ringo dans le groupe. Ce qui signifiait qu'elles ne savaient absolument rien sur leurs anciens ennemis, bien sûr.

– **Ah oui… Kisshu !** murmura Ichigo. **Eh, attendez-moi !**

La rouge rattrapa ses deux amies qui avaient déjà commencé à s'éloigner, et commença à leur raconter l'histoire depuis le début.

Au dehors, les premières sirènes des secours se faisaient entendre.


	3. Je t'attendrais

**Silver : Avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier _Stella-Nox-Fleuret_ pour m'avoir envoyé ma première review sur la fanfiction ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies apprécié les premiers chapitres, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite haha ^^ (désolée, je suis nettement moins douée pour les remerciements…)**

 **Pudding : YAY, ARIGATO NA NO DA !**

 **Taruto : Silence, singe ! Tu ne peux pas te tenir un peu tranquille ?**

 **Pudding : Aww Taru-taru, tu es un rabat-joie. Viens plutôt t'amuser avec moi !**

 **Taruto : Je refuse de… Non, Pudding ! LÂCHE-MOI !**

 **Pudding : *saute au cou de Taruto et s'enfuit avec un rire d'hystérique***

 **Silver : … bien… il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire l'avertissement… *aborde une pauvre Ichigo qui ne faisait que passer* ICHIGO !**

 **Ichigo : *ses oreilles et sa queue de chat sortent* Nani ?! Silver, je ne peux vraiment pas parler devant tous ces gens… Gomen !**

 **Silver : Dois-je vraiment donner à Kisshu le double des clés de ta chambre ?**

 **Ichigo : *parle à toute vitesse* Silver ne possède pas l'univers de Tokyo Mew Mew ni les personnages de base, hormis ceux qui arriveront ultérieurement !**

 **Silver : Tu vois Ichigo, tu te débrouilles très bien.**

 **Ichigo : Tu es cruelle ! T.T**

 **Silver : Bien les gars, profitez de votre lecture !**

 **Chapitre 03**

 ** _« Je t'attendrais »_**

Minto avait perdu les notions du temps et de l'espace. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, où elle se rendait, ni même depuis combien de temps elle flottait au cœur de cette lumière blanche. Une sensation de quiétude et de bonheur avait envahi son corps. Aussitôt, Minto avait cessé de se poser des questions et s'était abandonnée à cette étrange douceur. Tous ses problèmes s'étaient subitement envolés : c'était comme si la jeune fille était prisonnière d'une bulle qui l'isolait de la réalité. Et elle était sûre d'une chose : c'était qu'elle ne voulait plus en sortir.

Soudain, Minto sentit son épaule s'écraser contre quelque chose de dur. Avec un cri de douleur, la bleue fut brutalement projeter au sol. Elle roulait sur quelque mètre, puis s'immobilisa enfin le visage tourné vers le ciel. Minto comprit qu'elle avait quitté sa bulle lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un énorme chandelier de cristal, suspendue à un plafond tout en dorure et arabesques compliquées.

Elle se demanda comment elle avait atterri chez elle et dans une telle position, lorsque les précédents évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. En quelques secondes, elle revit l'annonce de Ryou et Keiichiro, le tremblement de terre au centre commercial, le cygne blanc géant, et…

Minto se redressa d'un coup, alarmée. _Kisshu ! Oh, mince !_

Le Cyniclon se trouvait quelque mètre plus loin, face contre terre. Il était dangereusement immobile et, de son point de vue, Minto n'arrivait pas à savoir si le jeune homme était tout simplement évanoui, ou… pire.

La jeune fille s'empressa de se relever et se dirigea vers le blessé. En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte que le haut du Cyniclon était déchiré dans toute la longueur du dos. Cette déchirure révélait une blessure sanguinolente, assez profonde pour s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Minto commença alors à hésiter. Elle voulait au départ retourner Kisshu sur le dos afin d'examiner l'étendue de ses blessures, mais elle craignait que la plaie dans le dos du jeune homme ne se remette à saigner. Le déplacer n'était pas non plus une idée très brillante, c'était même fortement déconseillé.

Minto poussa un long soupir exaspéré. De toute sa vie dorée, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une situation comme celle-ci, pas même lorsqu'elle était encore une Mew Mew. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. En fait, la meilleure option aurait été de laisser des personnes plus compétentes se charger du problème. Mais cette option n'était valable que dans une situation « normale ». Car Minto se voyait mal larguer un Cyniclon au bord de la mort dans un hôpital et sortir aux médecins une phrase du genre : « Ah, j'allais oublier, mon ami ici présent est un des trois grands psychopathes extra-terrestres qui ont failli détruire la Terre il y a quatre ans. Allez, bonne chance ! »

En bref, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule.

– **Tu t'en rends compte que de ta faute, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi comme une simple roturière ?** grogna-t-elle avec un regard noir en direction d'un Kisshu inconscient. **Une jeune fille de mon rang, s'abaisser à de telles activités… Mais dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ?**

Kisshu n'y était certainement pour rien, et Minto le savait parfaitement. Personne n'était assez fou pour se jeter tête baissée dans quelque chose qui vous tuerait dans d'atroce souffrance. Cependant, Minto vivait avec la conviction que c'était plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres, même à tort.

La bleue examina une dernière fois le Cyniclon, puis parvint à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait plus le choix : elle allait devoir le déplacer. Kisshu pâlissait à vue d'œil, et le laisser se vider de son sang dans le hall d'entrée n'était franchement pas une bonne idée.

Avec un soupir frustré, Minto se pencha et attrapa le bras de Kisshu, qu'elle passa autour de son cou. Un frémissement la parcourut lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle du Cyniclon et que le sang vint tâcher ses vêtements impeccables. _C'est pas vrai !_

Pressée d'en finir au plus vite, Minto tenta de se redresser… et fut bien vite entraînée par le poids du Cyniclon, deux fois plus lourds qu'elle. La bleue atterrit tête la première dans une mare de sang, ce qui acheva de l'énerver.

– **Eh !** hurla-t-elle en se redressant vivement, fusillant Kisshu du regard. **Je te signale que j'essaye de te sauver la vie, alors fais un effort au lieu de nous salir, moi et ma demeure ! Sache qu'avant ton arrivée, ce sol brillait de propreté !**

Bien sûr, Minto n'obtint aucune réponse. La jeune fille se remit sur ses pieds, et constata avec un dégoût profond que sa robe, autre fois d'un beau bleu pastel, était à présent couverte de sang. Le visage de Minto devint aussi rouge que sa robe. _J'avais déjà du mal à le supporter avant_ , pensa rageusement la bleue. _Si je ne l'étrangle pas dans les minutes qui suivent, ce sera un miracle !_

La bleue essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage d'un geste rageur, lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Minto eut un sourire purement diabolique : Kisshu allait avoir mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minto avait attrapé Kisshu sous les bras et le traînait dans les escaliers, son corps inanimé cahotant contre les marches. La pensée de Kisshu ayant de grosses courbatures à son réveil plaisait assez à Minto. Certes, c'était un tout petit peu méchant, mais c'était de toute façon le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'emmener à l'étage.

Toujours en le traînant par les aisselles, Minto le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle le lâcha enfin avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Puis elle s'assit sur le bord de l'immense baignoire, absorbée par ses pensées. La première chose à faire était avant tout de débarrasser Kisshu de tout ce sang. Minto avisa une grande bassine dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux nettoyer Kisshu là-dedans plutôt que dans la baignoire, cette dernière ressemblant plus à une piscine où il risquerait de se noyer.

La jeune princesse dénicha une paire de ciseaux dans un tiroir, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença et découper délicatement ses vêtements bizarres typiquement cyniclon. Avec une grimace de dégoût elle réussit à lui enlever son t-shirt et son short puis, à l'aide d'un effort surhumain, elle fit plonger le Cyniclon dans la bassine qu'elle avait remplie d'eau.

À l'aide d'une savonnette douce et d'un savon, Minto commença à retirer tout le sang séché qui recouvrait le corps de Kisshu, jusqu'à ce que l'eau dans laquelle il trempait se teinte complètement de rouge.

Minto aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être partout, sauf ici. D'abord elle avait horreur du sang, mais elle était en plus en train de savonner un Cyniclon… et pas n'importe lequel. Le pire de tous, pervers, égocentrique et mentalement instable… Elle commençait amèrement à regretter sa décision. _C'est tellement humiliant. Une personne de mon rang, je vous jure…_

La jeune fille levait le bras pour s'essuyer le front, lorsque son regard croisa deux prunelles dorées qui la regardaient fixement.

Le cœur de Minto rata un battement, alors qu'elle se redressait d'un bond en hurlant. Cet excès de terreur déclencha aussitôt l'hilarité de Kisshu.

– **Im-imbécile !** hurla Minto, dont le visage était d'une couleur dont les tomates seraient fières. **Depuis com-combien de t-temps est-tu rév-réveillé ?**

Kisshu ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de regarder Minto avec insistance. Alors que la bleue commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise, un large sourire étira soudain les lèvres du Cyniclon. Un sourire de prédateur.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, il se redressa et pencha le buste au-dessus de la bassine, tout entier tourné vers Minto.

Le regard de celle-ci s'attarda un instant sur les gouttelettes d'eau parcourant le corps finement musclé du jeune homme qui, avec le temps, avait pris un sacré coup de chaud. Ses traits du visage s'étaient affinés, renforçant l'aspect originellement séduisant du Cyniclon. Ses cheveux, qui étaient rendus presque noirs lorsqu'ils étaient mouillés, se trouvaient savamment décoiffés et dissimulaient une partie de son visage. Tout ceci donnait à Kisshu un air… vraiment…

Soudain, Minto sentit la température monter en flèche dans la salle de bain. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle voulut se donner des claques pour réagir d'une façon pareille à une situation qui frisait complètement le ridicule. Et Kisshu qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux…

Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres, et Minto ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec un prédateur sexuel.

– **Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?** demanda enfin Kisshu d'une voix foutrement sensuelle.

– **… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

Ceci eut pour effet de briser tout l'enchantement. Brusquement, Kisshu sembla réaliser l'horreur de la situation et écarquilla les yeux. Il se laissa lourdement retomber dans la bassine, sans quitter une seconde Minto des yeux.

– **Minto ?** lâcha-t-il, abasourdi.

– **Eh oui !** cracha la bleue en croisant les bras. **À qui pensais-tu parler, abruti ?**

Minto porta ses mains à ses tempes et les massa tout en inspirant profondément.

– **Dieu, tu m'énerve… Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. J'aurais dû le laisser pour mort.**

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, la bleue tourna les talons et lança la savonnette au-dessus de son épaule, qui atterrit sur la tête de Kisshu. Visiblement, son aide n'était plus requise.

Kisshu la regarda s'éloigner et, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, il lança soudain sans réfléchir :

– **Tu as beaucoup changé.**

Minto s'immobilisa, la main posée sur la poignée. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle se retourna lentement, et croisa le regard doré du Cyniclon, qui n'évoquait à présent plus rien de sexuel. Le jeune homme la regardait avec une insistance encore plus accrue, et peut-être une pointe de curiosité.

– **Le temps a vraiment eut des effets bénéfiques sur toi.**

Quoi ?!

Cette fois, Minto avait véritablement beugué.

Kisshu poussa un soupir, puis posa sa tête dans le creux de sa paume pour mieux observer l'adolescente.

– **Tu sais, il m'arrive parfois de faire des compliments à d'autre personne qu'Ichigo** , expliqua Kisshu en haussant un sourcil. **Profites-en, parce qu'ils sont rares.**

– **Je vais te chercher des vêtements,** fut tout ce que pu balbutier Minto. **On verra ensuite pour tes blessures.**

Sans attendre de réponse, Minto sortit de la salle de bain plus précipitamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle referma la porte et s'y adossa, essayant de faire reprendre une couleur normale à son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé au cours de ces quatre dernières années, mais Kisshu semblait avoir pris beaucoup en maturité. Elle qui s'attendait à des remarques sarcastiques et à un comportement de dragueur invétéré et vraiment lourd, elle en était restée comme deux ronds de flan.

Et c'était quoi, d'abord, cette réaction en la reconnaissant ?

La bleue s'éloigna dans les vastes couloirs de sa demeure, et alors qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

* * *

– **Je suis rentrée !**

Pudding eut à peine refermé la ferme d'entrée qu'elle se retrouva entourée par cinq enfants, quatre garçons chacun étant la copie conforme de l'autre, et une petite fille aux cheveux châtains. Pudding s'agenouilla près d'eux et les regarda avec un grand sourire, pendant que les cinq bambins continuaient de sautiller autour d'elle en parlant tous en même temps.

– **Onee-chan ! Onee-chan !**

– **Tu nous as ramené des pâtisseries du café, onee-chan ?**

– **Onee-chan, tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

– **Pudding onee-chan, tu m'as promis qu'on ferait des cookies ce soir, tu n'as pas oublié, dis ?**

Pudding ne put s'empêcher de rire devant autant d'agitation. Elle savait que ses frères et sœurs tenaient leur hyperactivité d'elle et elle avait toujours trouvé marrant de les voir s'agiter comme des petits singes, même si c'était parfois difficile à gérer…

– **Bandes de petits monstres, vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui !**

Son rire redoubla d'intensité lorsque la petite fille se jeta dans les bras de Pudding en poussant un petit cri de bonheur. Heicha avait neuf ans maintenant, et plus les années passaient, plus elle ressemblait à sa grande sœur.

– **Tu m'as manqué, onee-chan** , dit joyeusement Heicha.

– **Toi aussi, Heicha** , dit Pudding avec un grand sourire. **Hmm… ça sent bon !**

Toujours en tenant Heicha dans ses bras, Pudding se redressa et huma l'air. Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'entrée, et semblait venir de la cuisine. Suivi par ses petits frères qui bondissaient partout derrière elle, Pudding se dirigea joyeusement vers la cuisine. La porte était entrouverte, et Pudding pu voir une jeune femme s'affairer aux fourneaux. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrer qu'une voix venant de la cuisine cria :

– **Le dîner est bientôt prêt !**

Heicha sauta immédiatement à terre et, accompagnée par ses frères, ils foncèrent à l'intérieur de la cuisine avec des hurlements de bonheur. Pudding leur emboîta le pas et accourut auprès de la jeune femme qui achevait le repas en regardant les cinq petits avec un sourire.

– **Mademoiselle Rose !** s'écria Pudding. **Vous êtes venue !**

– **Oui** , répondit l'enseignante. **C'est les grandes vacances, et tu donnes tellement pour tes frères et sœurs. Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de repos, toi aussi.**

– **Merci beaucoup !** s'exclama la petite blonde en lui sautant au cou.

Mademoiselle Rose était l'ancienne maîtresse de maternelle de Heicha. Ayant conscience de tous les efforts que Pudding déployait pour éduquer seule ses cinq petits frères et sœurs, la jeune femme s'était proposée pour s'occuper de la petite famille, il y a quelques années. Pudding lui en était très reconnaissante car, inconsciemment, Mlle Rose avait fait irruption dans sa vie l'année où Pudding était devenue une Mew Mew, et il était devenu très dur pour la jeune fille de jongler entre ses devoirs de justicière et sa famille.

– **Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, le temps que le repas soit prêt** , proposa Mlle Rose d'une voix douce. **Tu as l'air fatiguée, ça te ferait du bien.**

– **J'y cours, j'y vole !** rigola Pudding.

Suivant les conseils de Mlle Rose, la blonde bondit en direction des escaliers en faisant des acrobaties. Elle arriva au premier étage en quelques secondes, et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la petite salle de bain qu'ils étaient six, parfois sept à utiliser. Un bon repas après une dure matinée de travail, et tous les soucis s'envolaient comme par magie.

Tout en chantonnant gaiement, Pudding entra dans la salle de bain, verrouilla la porte et commença à retirer ses vêtements. Alors qu'elle faisait passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, sa frange se souleva, attirant son regard sur une petite tâche au milieu de son front.

– **Ah…**

Pudding passa sa main sur son front, écartant quelques mèches blondes rebelles. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers le miroir, et son regard brun se posa sur la petite marque rose, sa marque Mew Mew. Alors qu'elle fixait sa marque, preuve qu'elle avait un jour été l'une des cinq héroïnes ayant sauvé la Terre, les paroles de Ryou lui revinrent en mémoire. _La Terre n'est plus en danger… Nous allons fermer le Café Mew Mew._

La bonne humeur de Pudding disparut aussitôt. Ryou avait raison. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé aux autres mais, depuis peu, sa marque Mew Mew avait commencé à s'estomper… comme si elle disparaissait au fil du temps, faute de magie pour l'alimenter. _Est-ce que cela signifie la fin des Mew Mew ?_

* * *

Lorsque Pudding ouvrit la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux mouillés, un vacarme assourdissant parvint à ses oreilles. La petite blonde descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, et fut accueilli par ses frères et sœurs, qui avaient l'air plus incontrôlables que jamais.

– **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** hurla Pudding pour couvrir le brouhaha.

– **C'est la fin du monde !** cria Honcha.

– **Quoi ?**

– **Ça a fait boum, et bam ! Comme dans les films d'action !** rigola Chincha en tournant autour de Pudding.

Ce fut à ce moment que Mlle Rose apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle fit signe à Pudding de la rejoindre. Inquiète, la jeune fille se pressa de rejoindre le salon. La télé était allumée, diffusant un flash spécial : une aire commerciale semblait avoir été frappée par un tremblement de terre en plein centre-ville. Les magasins en avaient pris un sacré coup mais, le plus bizarre étant qu'à part le centre commercial, il n'y avait aucun dégât. Sur le coup Pudding ne comprit pas trop pourquoi Mlle Rose affichait un air si inquiet. Puis la caméra se focalisa sur un groupe d'adolescentes, et le visage de Pudding se peignit de surprise.

– **Eh, mais c'est…**

À l'écran, une Ichigo rouge tomate disait qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un des magasins lorsqu'un tremblement de terre avait eu lieu. Derrière elle, on pouvait voir les têtes blondes et châtain de Berry et Ringo se cacher derrière Ichigo, mal à l'aise elles aussi.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Mlle Rose se leva pour décrocher, laissant Pudding seule dans la pièce. Celle-ci écoutait les paroles de Ichigo, curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce tremblement de terre.

– **Elles ont l'air d'aller bien…**

– **Pudding ? C'est pour toi** , l'interrompit Mlle Rose en revenant au salon.

La jeune femme lui tendit le téléphone. Pudding s'empressa de le prendre et colla le combiné contre son oreille.

– **Allo ?**

– **Pudding ? C'est Ryou. Désolé de t'appeler comme ça, mais je devais te prévenir : on a une réunion d'urgence demain, à dix heures. Il faut absolument que tu sois là, c'est important.**

– **C'est à propos du tremblement de terre ?** devina-t-elle, perspicace.

Ryou marqua une longue pause, hésitant à lui répondre.

– **Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Contente-toi de venir à la réunion demain, d'accord ?**

– **Tu peux compter sur moi ! À demain, alors.**

– **Salut.**

Avec un petit soupir, Pudding raccrocha. Les yeux baissés sur le téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux, elle laissa ses pensées envahir son esprit. Elle se demandait surtout pourquoi Ryou avait l'air affolé au point d'organiser une réunion d'urgence. Pudding était sûre qu'il y avait un lien avec le tremblement de terre de cet après-midi. Mais lequel ?

 _Est-ce qu'ils seraient revenus ?_ se demanda la fillette, pleine d'espoir.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et son regard se perdit dans le ciel qui prenait de belles teintes roses et orangées.

 _Même si tu n'es pas encore de retour, je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais. Je t'attendrais, Taru-taru !_

* * *

 **Pudding : Taru-taru est de retour, na no da ! Faisons la fête !**

 **Taruto : *encore sonné par son agression de tout à l'heure* Pitié, faîtes la taire…**

 **Minto : SILVER ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fais toucher ce… ce… cet éléphant !**

 **Kisshu : Eléphant ? Elle parle de moi ?**

 **Minto : Tu as vu tes oreilles ?**

 **Kisshu : TU AS UN PROBLEME AVEC MES OREILLES, PLANCHE À PAIN ?!**

 **Minto : OSE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE LES ARRACHE !**

 **Ringo : Waah, Mint-onee-san a l'air vraiment en colère.**

 **Retasu : Nous devrions les arrêter, non ?**

 **Silver : Naaah, laissez-les faire connaissance. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre (un peu ennuyant… beaucoup même). Promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant ! Patientez jusque-là !**

 **Pudding : N'oubliez pas les reviews, ou Pai-onii-chan se fera un plaisir de partager toute son intelligence avec vous !**

 **Ichigo : À la prochaine !**


	4. Extra-terrestres en danger

**Silver : Ouah ! J'ai échappé aux fans hystériques de Kichigo !**

 **Pudding : Les fans de Kichigo, na no da ?**

 **Taruto : ... qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?**

 **Silver : Il est fort possible que je les ai mis en colère à cause de mon dernier OS, haha. Attendez... Ce n'est pas le sujet ! On est là pour parler de TMMC !**

 **Taruto : Franchement, qui est-ce que la vie de Silver intéresse ?**

 **Silver : *re-sors le bazooka* Tu as dit quelque chose, Ikisatachi ? *regarde Taruto partir en courant puis range le bazooka* Bien ! Bienvenue au chapitre 4 de TMMC, les gars ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons deux invités d'honneur : Pai Ikisatachi et Zakuro Fujiwara! On les applaudit bien fort !**

 **Pai et Zakuro : ...**

 **Silver : ... OK... Vous n'avez rien à nous dire ? Non, bien sûr... Passons donc à l'avertissement ! Zakuro, je t'en prie...**

 **Zakuro : ...**

 **Pudding : Pudding va le faire, na no da ! Silver-oneechan ne possède toujours pas l'univers de TMM et ses personnages, elle ne le possèdera d'ailleurs jamais na no da, parce qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour le posséder ! Na no da !**

 **Silver : *se vexe* Tu as de la chance d'être mon personnage préférée Pudding, tu as ainsi le privilège d'échapper au bazooka...**

 **Taruto : DISCRIMINATION !**

 **Silver : *épaule le bazooka et poursuit Taruto* Pourquoi tu t'enfuis, Taruto ? Viens, ON VA DISCUTER !**

 **Pudding : Appréciez la lecture, na no da !**

 **Pai et Zakuro : ...**

C'était étrange… comment diable s'était-il débrouillé pour atterrir là ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

 _Extra-terrestre en danger_

Il leva les yeux, et eu un mouvement de recul lorsque son regard se posa sur la porte. Il n'aurait cependant pas dû être surpris. Cette porte ci prenait tout un mur et arborait des barreaux, comme les portes de prison. Le matériau dans lequel cette porte semblait avoir été forgée luisait doucement dans la pénombre, trahissant les propriétés magiques qu'elle détenait. Cette porte l'empêcherait donc de s'échapper, mais aussi d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Avec une grimace, il se rendit compte que si ses bourreaux avaient été assez intelligents pour le priver de ses pouvoirs, alors ils devaient connaître sa nature extra-terrestre.

Il avisa soudain une sorte de couchette, installée dans un des coins sombres de la cellule. Sur cette couchette, il pouvait distinguer une masse sombre et immobile : une personne. Il arrivait à voir le corps se soulever puis s'abaisser doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. La personne semblait profondément endormie. _Mais pour encore combien de temps ?_

Il commença à ramper vers elle.

Le sol rocheux frottait contre ses blessures, raclait son corps douloureux. Son organisme entier semblait comme enflammé. Il sentait les pierres rapper contre sa chair sanguinolente, comme si on voulait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

Il arriva finalement près de la couchette, ses muscles parcourut de douloureux élancements. Il n'avait plus de force, et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : s'allonger de tout son long, en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mauvais rêve.

Le jeune homme lança ses bras au-dessus du petit meuble et, prenant appui sur ses coudes, tenta un premier essai pour se redresser premier essai qui se révéla infructueux. C'était comme si tous ses muscles protestaient et jouaient à celui qui le ferait le plus souffrir. Avec un cri déchirant, il se laissa retomber au sol. L'univers commença à tourner autour de lui. Cela lui demandait trop d'effort. _Je n'abandonnerai pas…_

Il passa sa main au-dessus de la couchette. À tâtons, celle-ci se posa sur le petit corps allongé, et le secoua doucement.

– **Taruto… Taruto, réveilles-toi.**

Aucune réponse. Seule la respiration du jeune Cyniclon troublait le silence de la cellule.

Il allait essayer de se redresser à nouveau lorsque, derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement effroyable.

Pai sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'il se figea. Lentement, le Cyniclon tourna la tête vers la porte. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose. Une silhouette sombre se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte, que Pai identifia immédiatement comment étant son bourreau. La position dans laquelle il se tenait bloquait toute issue de sortie. Pas comme si ses prisonniers auraient pu s'enfuir, de toute façon.

Pai se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été impressionné devant ses ennemis, mais l'atmosphère semblait avoir changé depuis que la silhouette était apparue. C'était comme si une aura obscure l'entourait.

Il faisait trop sombre pour que le Cyniclon arrive à apercevoir son visage. Ne sachant pas à qui il avait à faire, Pai dû donc se contenter d'un regard glacial en direction de celui qui l'avait kidnappé, en s'appliquant à y mettre toute la haine qu'il ressentait.

Celui-ci prit enfin la parole, rompant le lourd silence qui étreignait la cellule.

– **J'espère que votre cellule est à votre aise,** _ **Conseiller.**_

Celui qui venait de parler était un homme, et avait l'accent de ses snobs riches et hautains qu'on trouvait sur Terre. Pai nota cette information dans un coin de son cerveau, puis renifla avec dédain. Ce psychopathe connaissait même le titre qui lui avait été attribué sur sa planète. Le fait que cet homme connaisse autant de chose sur était inquiétant, alors que Pai ignorait même son identité.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, Pai ne s'attarda pas sur les questions du style « _Qui êtes-vous ?_ », préférant aller droit au but.

– **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** cracha Pai.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais son silence en disait long sur ses pensées : Pai l'avait mis en colère. Il fit quelque pas à l'intérieur de la cellule. Sa démarche était souple et gracieuse, telle celle d'un félin en chasse. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas des deux frères, les dominant de toute sa hauteur.

– **C'est** _ **moi**_ **qui pose les questions, et c'est** _ **moi**_ **que donne l'autorisation de parler ou non** , dit-il, la voix teintée d'un agacement à peine dissimulé. **Alors je vous conseille de coopérer gentiment, car** _ **je**_ **ne serai pas toujours aussi patient avec vous.** _ **Est-ce clair, Conseiller ?**_

Pai détestait cette façon qu'il avait de le nommer et de prononcer son titre. Il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage, mais son corps ne lui permettait pas de se relever et, pour l'instant, contester l'autorité de cet homme ne semblait pas être la meilleure des idées. S'il n'y avait que lui, Pai aurait peut-être risquer le tout pour le tout. Mais il avait aussi Taruto à protéger, et son petit frère n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. S'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, Pai ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors, il hocha lentement la tête.

Cela sembla satisfaire l'homme, car l'atmosphère se détendit imperceptiblement. L'homme regarda de gauche à droite, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis Pai sentit de nouveau son regard froid de poser sur lui.

– **J'imagine que vous serez heureux d'apprendre que votre frère a réussi à s'échapper.**

Pai sourit intérieurement. Oui, il s'était rendu compte de l'absence de Kisshu lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, et qu'il avait vu qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la cellule. Si Kisshu réussissait à trouver de l'aide au-dehors, alors Taruto et Pai avaient peut-être encore une chance.

L'homme s'approcha encore. Il était dangereusement près, à présent. Derrière lui, Pai sentit Taruto bouger. Avec un gémissement de douleur, l'adolescent se tourna vers son frère et son interlocuteur. Il se redressa lentement, puis s'assit sur la banquette. Taruto cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu. Puis son regard se posa enfin sur l'homme debout en face de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que Pai se plaçait devant lui d'un air protecteur.

– **V-vous…**

L'homme ignora délibérément le jeune Cyniclon, et se pencha vers son aîné. La phrase qui suivit plongea momentanément les deux Ikisatachi dans un profond état de choc.

– **Dîtes-nous où nous pouvons trouver les Mew Mew.**

 _Alors… nous sommes sur Terre ?_ pensa Pai, en lançant à l'homme un regard ahuri.

Taruto semblait aussi troublé que lui. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient aperçu le ciel, ils étaient encore sur leur planète. Puis il y avait eu l'attaque, ensuite cette cellule sombre… et maintenant, ils se trouvaient sur Terre ?

Pai leva les yeux vers l'homme, gardant les lèvres résolument closes. Cet homme qui en savait assez sur eux pour connaître des choses que la plupart des gens ignoraient, et maintenant, il était à la recherche des Mew Mew….

 _Les Mew Mew…_

L'espace d'un instant, son esprit dériva vers ces cinq justicières qui lui avaient tenues tête à lui et ses frères dans leur conquête de la planète Bleue, quatre ans plus tôt. Il se demanda si elles étaient encore ensemble, ou même si leurs pouvoirs étaient toujours actifs. Ces filles étaient le dernier espoir du Cyniclon aux cheveux violets. Non, il ne pouvait décidemment pas divulguer la moindre information sur les Mew Mew.

Derrière lui, Taruto serra les poings de fureur, ravalant de justesse une insulte bien placée. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que les Mew Mew étaient peut-être en danger par leur faute, parce que lui et ses frères étaient _bêtement_ tombé dans un piège. Son cœur se serra alors que son cerveau lui envoya une image d'une certaine Mew Mew au cheveux blonds et bouclés prise entre les griffes du monstre, une expression de terreur pure collée au visage. Il serra les dents, essayant d'ignorer les signes que lui envoyait son cœur. _Je suis désolé, Pudding…_

Devant le mutisme de ses prisonniers, l'homme comprit qu'il ne tirerait pas grand-chose d'eux aujourd'hui. Il se redressa avec un petit soupir déçu. Mais il était patient. Il avait des moyens de pression, et savait que tout homme ne restait pas muet indéfiniment. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

Un rictus lui tordit les lèvres, alors qu'il posait un dernier regard sur Tarutp et Pai.

– **Sachez que le protéger ne fera que repousser l'inévitable. Votre frère mourra, et vous avec. Cependant, on peut considérer ça de deux manières : en cas de coopération, je peux vous garantir une mort rapide et sans douleur, et peut-être même une échappatoire. Mais dans le cas contraire…**

L'homme laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant ses prisonniers imaginer par eux-mêmes ce qui les attendaient alors qu'il tournait les talons.

Taruto sentit une vague de colère traverser son corps. Les yeux résolument fixés au sol sale, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer entre ses dents.

– **Allez en enfer…**

L'homme eut une sorte de gloussement. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers les frères Ikisatachi, l'air hilare.

– **Avec plaisir. Je passerai le bonjour à votre frère.**

– **Espèce de connard !** hurla Taruto en relevant brusquement la tête, les yeux brûlant de haine. **Vous ne retrouverez jamais Kisshu, jamais !**

– **Mais bien sûr que si nous le retrouverons avec ou sans votre aide. Nous avons des yeux partout, et savons nous montrer** _ **très**_ **persuasifs.**

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Pai pour se rendre compte que son petit frère n'était plus à côté de lui. Le temps de cligner des paupières, l'homme avait saisi Taruto par le col de son t-shirt et le traînait par terre telle une vulgaire chaise. Le brun se mit immédiatement à donner des coups dans toutes les directions, sans succès.

– **Lâchez-moi !**

– **Laissez-le tranquille ! Quoi que vous comptiez lui faire… laissez-moi prendre sa place.**

L'homme s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et lança à Pai un regard curieux. Même Taruto avait cesser de ruer et fixait son frère, l'air fébrile. Pai fit un geste dans leur direction. Il ne savait pas ce que ce malade comptait faire à Taruto, mais il ne le laisserait sûrement pas l'emmener.

– **S'il-vous-plaît…**

Il commençait à voir flou. Sa tête lui tourna de nouveau, et il comprit qu'il allait bientôt s'évanouir. L'homme eut un ricanement, lui arrachant un frisson. Puis avant que Pai ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la cellule claqua dans un bruit sourd. L'homme et Taruto avaient déjà disparu, sous les cris déchirants du brun.

Avant de sombrer, Pai entendit une dernière fois la voix de l'homme.

– **Vous apprendrez qu'ici, la notion de fraternité et de famille n'a aucune signification, et les gestes héroïques encore moins.**

La tête de Pai avait à peine frapper le sol, qu'il s'était déjà évanoui. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Kisshu reviendrait bientôt et les sortirait de ce cauchemar.

– **Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez à propos de moi,** _ **Conseiller…**_

* * *

– **Minto ?**

Kisshu s'étira comme un chat, lorsqu'il ressentit une intense douleur dans son dos. Il grimaça en maudissant intérieurement la personne qui l'avait autant amoché.

Tout en se contorsionnant pour essayer de masser son dos douloureux, le Cyniclon continua son chemin au hasard, laissant ses pas le porter. Légèrement agacé, il lança un regard autour de lui. Un long couloir blanc interminable, un luxueux et moelleux tapis rouge, un lustre de cristal, des portraits de personnage aux airs tellement strict que Kisshu aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avoir une conversation avec l'un d'entre eux. Bref, ces couloirs se ressemblait tous, et ce manoir était immense. Un vrai labyrinthe.

Il continua à errer sans but, repensant à la veille. Il revit la façon dont Minto l'avait presque jeté à l'intérieur de cette chambre d'ami, la plus éloignée de la sienne. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne sortir de cette pièce sous aucun prétexte. Et n'importe quel idiot savait qu'il était dangereux de désobéir à un ordre de Minto. Mais Kisshu était Kisshu. Et Kisshu, toujours fidèle à lui-même, avait décidé de passer outre les paroles de la bleue. Et maintenant, il s'était perdu. _Cette fille va me tuer._

Kisshu se demandait à quel point sa vie serait en danger lorsque Minto allait le retrouver, quand un jappement le sorti de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête, et vit une espèce de boule de poil marron arriver vers lui à toute vitesse. Le petit chien s'arrêta à ses pieds et leva le museau vers le Cyniclon, qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

– **Salut ?** dit Kisshu en s'agenouillant devant le chien, qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant le chien de Minto.

Celui-ci poussa un aboiement sourd puis, sans prévenir, sauta dans les bras du Cyniclon et commença à lui lécher le visage.

– **Wow, toi on peut dire que tu es un chien sympathique** , fit Kisshu en rigolant. **Tout le contraire de ta maîtresse, hein ?**

Se rappelant soudain la raison pour laquelle il déambulait dans les couloirs de l'immense manoir, Kisshu écarta le chien de son visage et le tint à bout de bras, le fixant d'un air pensif.

– **Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve ta maîtresse, petit chien ?**

– **KISSHU !**

Mickey poussa un aboiement joyeux, agitant sa queue gaiement alors que Kisshu se figeait. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des pas furieux de Minto s'approchant de lui. Le Cyniclon se pencha doucement vers le chien, parlant à voix basse en essayant d'être discret :

– **On dirait que le diable m'a pris de court…**

– **Je t'ai entendu, Ikisatachi !**

Kisshu reposa Mickey à terre, et celui-ci mit moins de deux secondes avant de disparaître. Le Cyniclon songea qu'il devrait peut-être faire la même chose. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit une main l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt et le tirer brutalement en arrière, l'étranglant à moitié.

– **Es-tu devenu fou, Ikisatachi ?** chuchota furieusement Minto en le jetant derrière un mur. **Tu as pensé aux conséquences si quelqu'un te surprenait en train de te balader tranquillement avec tes grandes oreilles ?!**

Kisshu croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

– **Je prends le risque. Il vaut mieux mourir jeune et face à mon incroyable beauté, plutôt que vieux et triste.**

Minto leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Puis elle posa les poings sur ses hanches et tourna le dos à Kisshu.

– **Ouvre grand tes oreilles, Dumbo. Le service de nettoyage doit arriver à neuf heure quarante-cinq très précisément. On a donc dix minutes pour sortir par la porte de derrière, puis on rejoint le Café où Ryou nous a convoqué pour une réunion d'urgence…**

Mais le Cyniclon ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait repéré une porte non loin, et s'était discrètement glissé à l'intérieur. Le temps que Minto se rende compte que le Cyniclon n'était plus derrière elle et qu'elle fasse volte-face, tout ce qu'elle réussit à voir fut un petit bout d'oreille pointu disparaître dans la _chambre de son frère._ Cet imbécile faisait décidemment tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

– **Espèce de sauvage !** murmura la bleue en se maîtrisant pour ne pas hausser la voix. **On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de fouiller chez les gens ?**

Le plus discrètement possible, Minto se glissa jusqu'à la porte entrouverte et passa la tête à l'intérieur, en priant pour que personne ne la voie. Si quelqu'un du service de nettoyage lui tombait dessus ou pire, sa grand-mère…

– **Cette chambre est tout à fait à mon goût !** s'exclama la voix de Kisshu, arrachant Minto à ses pensées.

– **Tu n'es même pas digne de poser les yeux sur cette chambre, paysan ! Sors d'ici !**

– **La personne qui dort ici à beaucoup de valeur pour toi, mmhh ?**

– **Tu joues avec le feu, Kisshu…**

– **Ne t'en fais pas, le danger est mon domaine.**

– **Ha, ha. Tu as** _ **cinq secondes**_ **pour sortir d'ici.**

– **Je suis là, Minty.**

Le cœur de Minto faillit se décrocher lorsqu'elle comprit que la voix de Dren ne venait plus de l'intérieur de la chambre, mais de derrière elle. Elle se retourna et faillit lui balancer une gifle dans un pur réflexe. Cependant, elle suspendit son geste juste à temps, et fit la grimace lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Kisshu. Le Cyniclon avait changé de vêtement, et portait à présent un jean vert foncé et un sweat-shirt bleu marine, que Minto reconnut aussitôt.

– **Tu as pris les vêtements de mon frère ?** s'étrangla Minto en s'excusant mentalement auprès de Seiji pour avoir laissé Kisshu toucher à ses vêtements.

Puis, avant que Kisshu ne lui réponde, elle percuta soudainement au surnom que lui avait donné le vert quelques secondes plus tôt. Dans un geste rapide, elle attrapa ses oreilles et tira dessus aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

– **Eh ! C'est pour quoi, ça ?** hurla Kisshu.

– **Essaye encore une fois de déformer mon prénom et je t'arrache les oreilles, Ikisatachi. Je ne suis pas ton koneko-chan à qui tu peux donner toute sorte de nom ridicule !**

– **Tu me fais mal, Minty !**

– _ **Tais-toi, idiot !**_

* * *

Certes, Kisshu avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête, ce qui cachait en partie ses immenses oreilles. Cependant, les deux petites pointes qu'on apercevait sous sa capuche (trahissant ses oreilles pointues) et ses yeux ne passaient pas inaperçues, et Minto remerciait sa bonne étoile qu'il soit à peine dix heures du matin et qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure-là.

– **Minto ! Youhou, Minto !**

Enfin, presque personne.

Minto et Kisshu se retournèrent d'emblée vers la provenance du cri. Les yeux de Kisshu s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il reconnut Ichigo, la rousse courant dans leur direction avec un grand sourire et en agitant la main. Cela faisait quatre longues années qu'il n'avait pas vu son chaton. Enfin ! Il ne pouvait plus attendre !

– **Koneko-chan !** hurla le Cyniclon en plongeant vers Ichigo.

– **Eeek ! Bas les pattes !**

 _Vlam !_

Dès cet instant, Minto sut qu'elle allait se souvenir de ce jour comme étant celui où la joue de Kisshu fit la formidable rencontre de la main d'Ichigo.

Avant que Kisshu n'ai pu atteindre sa cible, la main d'Ichigo le cueillit dans une gifle phénoménale, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout du trottoir. Ringo arriva à ce moment-là derrière sa cousine, et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le corps du Cyniclon étendu par terre.

– **Ichigo-oneechan** **!**

– **Nya, je suis désolée ! C'était un réflexe !**

– **Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?**

– **Ikisatachi revient** _ **toujours**_ **, quoi qu'on lui fasse. Il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de lui. C'est un peu comme une malédiction, en fait.**

– **C'est un peu flippant, non ?**

– **Ah, il ouvre les yeux !**

Les trois jeunes filles se penchèrent au-dessus du Cyniclon. Celui-ci regardait fixement le ciel, l'air hagard.

– **Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?** demanda timidement Ringo.

– **Vous les femmes frappez toujours avant de réfléchir** , grimaça Kisshu en guise de réponse.

– **Cela t'apprendra à sauter sur les gens sans prévenir, Kisshu** , dit Ichigo en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. **Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe sur ta planète mais chez nous, ça ne se fait pas !**

Kisshu allait répondre, lorsqu'il fut soudain distrait par quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux, et vit qu'Ichigo tenait dans sa main un petit bouquet de fleurs multicolores. Le tout était assez simple, mais on sentait qu'il avait été préparé avec beaucoup d'attention. Le visage de Kisshu se fendit d'un sourire, puis il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

– **Ces fleurs sont pour moi, koneko-chan ?**

– **A-absolument pas !** rétorqua Ichigo.

– **Ne me dis pas qu'elles sont destinés à ton cher Aoyama-kun… j'ai beau réfléchir mais même après tant d'année, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves de plus que moi… ouch ! C'ETAIT POUR QUOI,** **ÇA ?**

Kisshu tourna la tête vers Minto, qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. La bleue se contenta d'un regard noir en direction du Cyniclon, puis marmonna un « Imbécile » à peine audible.

Quant à Ichigo elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle se tourna vers Minto et Ringo et leur sourit doucement :

– **Partez devant, on se retrouve au Café. Je ferai vite, promis.**

Sur ces mots, la rousse tourna les talons et partit en courant dans la direction opposée à celle à laquelle elle était venu. Ichigo avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec un sourire, mais il aurait été impossible de ne pas voir la souffrance qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns. Les trois autres la regardèrent s'éloigner puis, lorsque la rousse eut totalement disparu, Minto se tourna vers Kisshu et lui décocha un regard noir.

– **Hé, Dumbo** , l'apostropha la bleue. **Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'ouvrir la bouche, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus fort que toi, il faut que tu ramènes tout à ta personne sans penser aux conséquences !**

Minto ne laissa pas à Kisshu le temps de répondre, qu'elle s'était déjà remise en chemin sans atteindre les autres. Kisshu était sur le point de répliquer, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un tirer doucement sur la manche de son sweat-shirt. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et courts, qui ressemblait fortement à son chaton.

– **L'an dernier, Ichigo-oneechan et Aoyama-oniichan sont allés à un rendez-vous tous les deux, un jeudi** , commença à expliquer Ringo. **C'était leur dernier rendez-vous. Ils faisaient du vélo, quand Ichigo-oneechan est tombée du sien. Aoyama -oniichan à voulu l'aider, mais… il a fait un malaise. C'était assez grave. Il a été conduit à l'hôpital, mais n'a pas vécu longtemps. Il est mort quelques heures plus tard. Depuis, Ichigo-oneechan va se recueillir sur sa tombe tous les jeudis, et lui apporte un bouquet de fleur…**

Kisshu en eut le souffle coupé. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Minto s'était emporté, et pourquoi Ichigo avait eu l'air si sombre tout à coup. La logique aurait voulu que Kisshu soit triste ou compatisse au moins un minimum, mais il n'y arrivait. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que le terrain était désormais libre pour conquérir son chaton ! Il avait désormais toutes ses chances !

Dissimulant avec difficulté un sourire naissant, il baissa les yeux vers Ringo.

– **Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu ?**

* * *

Ryou posa brusquement ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter les six serveuses présentent dans la salle principale du Café Mew Mew. Il les dévisagea une à une, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et aux grandes oreilles, assis sur une chaise non loin de la table où il se trouvait.

Il pensait pourtant que les Mew Mew avaient réussi à se débarrasser de lui et ses frères. Ils avaient emporté une assez grande quantité de Cristal d'Eau Bleue pour ne plus avoir à reposer les pieds sur Terre. _Alors pourquoi diable cet énergumène se trouvait-il dans son café ?_

Non loin de Ryou, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, Lettuce fixait le Cyniclon d'un regard ahuri. Elle non plus n'aurait jamais pensé revoir ce visage un jour. Toutes sortes de questions envahissaient son esprit, mais la verte n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Pourquoi Kisshu était-il là ? Où était Taruto et Pai ? La Terre était-elle de nouveau menacée ? La jeune fille retira ses lunettes puis les essuya avant de les remettre, se demandant si ses verres étaient bien adaptés à sa vue. Visiblement oui, car Kisshu était toujours là.

 _Minto a raison_ , pensa Lettuce en se mordillant la lèvre. _Kisshu_ _revient toujours, peu importe ce qu'on lui fasse. C'est… effrayant._

Le regard de la verte se posa sur les trois serveuses assises en face d'elle. Comme toutes les autres, Berry avait le regard fixé sur le Cyniclon et tripotait ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux rouges remplit de curiosité. Minto, qui était assise à la gauche de Berry et qui était la plus proche du Cyniclon, regardait ce dernier avec un regard meurtrier. Ringo, assise à côté de Bridget, se cachait derrière la verte, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lorgner sur l'extra-terrestre qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle. Zakuro était la seule à ne pas regarder le Cyniclon. Le visage calé dans la paume de sa main, la louve avait le regard tourné vers la fenêtre et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Pudding, quant à elle, se tenait debout à côté du vert, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et posait toute sorte de question à Kisshu.

– **Alors comme ça, Kisshu-oniichan as survécu à un oiseau-géant-tueur, na no da ?**

– **Eh ouais.** **Ça t'en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas ?**

– **C'est trop cool na no da ! Pudding aussi veut combattre un oiseau-géant-tueur !**

– **Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Ichigo ?** les interrompit brusquement Ryou.

Lettuce leva les yeux vers le blond. Celui-ci semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se jeter sur Kisshu. Lettuce savait que Ryou avait toujours détesté les Cyniclons, depuis que l'un d'entre eux avait assassiné ses parents. S'il fallait en plus rajouter le caractère exaspérant de Kisshu, plus le fait que cet extra-terrestre passait son temps à tourner autour de « son koneko-chan », mélangez, et on obtient tout ce que Ryou détestait.

– **Ichigo-san doit être au cimetière, Ryou-san** , dit timidement Lettuce, alors que Ringo hochait la tête derrière elle. **Nous sommes jeudi.**

Keiichiro arriva à ce moment dans la salle principale du Café, les bras chargés de soins et de matériaux utiles aux premiers secours. Il posa le tout sur une table près de la chaise de Kisshu, puis s'approcha du Cyniclon et lui ordonna d'enlever son sweat-shirt. Ce que le vert fit sans se faire prier.

– **Cela n'arrivera pas souvent, alors profitez les filles** ! clama Kisshu avec un clin d'œil.

Lettuce rougit violement et pivota sur sa chaise, tournant ainsi le dos au Cyniclon un peu trop fier de lui. Ringo plongea derrière la verte, le visage presque aussi rouge que celui de Lettuce. Les quatre autres se figèrent, le regard fixé sur le torse du Cyniclon. Kisshu était musclé, mais sans que ce soit trop flagrant. Puis Pudding se pencha vers Kisshu et fixa ses abdos, comme un bijoutier examinerait une pierre précieuse.

– **Tablettes de chocolat** , affirma la blonde en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu.

Cette phrase fit réagir Minto. Elle attrapa un menu et le balança à la tête du Cyniclon, qui le reçut avec un éclat de rire.

– **Idiot ! Tu ne vois pas que tu mets Lettuce et Ringo mal à l'aise ?**

Effectivement, les deux Mew Mew étaient toujours dos aux autres et avaient le visage d'une belle couleur rouge. Lettuce particulièrement semblait à la limite du désespoir, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler l'hilarité du vert.

Keiichiro eut un petit rire en s'approchant du dos de Kisshu, tenant un flacon de Biseptine dans une main et une boîte de coton dans l'autre.

– **Cela ne durera pas longtemps, promis. C'est juste le temps que je m'occupe de ces blessures… Tiens ? Qui a recousu la plaie dans le dos ?**

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Minto, qui commençait elle-aussi à rougir sous la pression des regards posés sur elle. Kisshu ricana, alors que la bleue détournait le regard. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'elle qui s'était occupé de la blessure du Cyniclon.

– **Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous, comme ça ?!**

– **Tu… as touché un Cyniclon ?** demanda lentement Pudding.

– **De ton plein gré ?**

– **Toi, Minto Aizawa ?**

Minto prit la mouche.

– **Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, c'est à cause de ma grande bonté ! Oui, je sais, ma gentillesse me perdra. Arrêtez de me regarder, maintenant !**

– **Eh bien, c'est un peu maladroit, mais ça a moins empêcher la plaie de saigner pendant la nuit** , remarqua Keiichiro. **Bien joué, Minto.**

– **Est-ce qu'on peut commencer la réunion ?** demanda Ryou en roulant des yeux.

– **Impossible, on ne peut pas commencer sans Ichigo !** s'opposa Berry.

– **Je suis là ! Excusez-moi pour mon retard !**

La porte du Café s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une Ichigo essoufflée et éternellement en retard. La jeune fille s'inclina à plusieurs reprises devant ses amis et ses patrons et s'excusant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la présence de Kisshu. Ses joues rougirent légèrement en le voyant, puis elle se tourna vers Ryou :

– **Pourquoi Kisshu est-il torse nu ?**

– **Tablette de chocolat na no da !** hurla Pudding d'un ton joyeux.

– **Pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur la raison de notre présence ici, s'il-vous-plaît ?** intervint Zakuro.

Ryou désigna un siège libre à Ichigo. Celle-ci prit place à côté entre Berry et Zakuro, pendant que Pudding rejoignait sa place à côté de Ringo. Enfin, se fut au tour de Ryou de s'asseoir. Celui-ci leva ses yeux bleus vers les filles :

– **Je déclare la réunion ouverte.**

* * *

L'excitation dû aux retrouvailles avec Kisshu était retombée, et le Café baignait à présent dans une atmosphère tendue. Ichigo eut l'étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en mission avec ses consœurs.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Kisshu. Celui-ci s'était rhabillé, à l'immense soulagement de Bridget et Ringo et au plus grand damn de Pudding. À présent, le Cyniclon arborait une expression sérieuse, qui mit immédiatement les six jeunes filles en alerte.

– **Pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, nous devons revenir quelques années plus tôt, après la fin de la Guerre contre le Seigneur Bleu** , commença Kisshu. **Nous avons ramené le Cristal d'Eau Bleue sur notre planète et, à notre plus grand bonheur, il fonctionnait merveilleusement bien. La planète devenait enfin un milieu habitable et fertile, et un nouveau souverain est monté sur le trône. Tout aurait pu bien finir… Mais il y a commencé à avoir des révoltes. D'abord sans importances, puis avec de plus d'ardeur** (il eut un rire sans joie) **. Certaines personnes ne se faisaient pas à l'idée d'abandonner la conquête de la Terre. Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre. Dès lors, les Cyniclons se divisèrent en deux groupes : il y eut les porteurs de la cause royale qui soutenaient l'adhésion du Cristal d'Eau Bleue, et les rebelles. Certains rebelles déclenchèrent des attentats contre la Couronne. Nous avions toujours réussi à les déjouer, jusqu'à récemment.**

Kisshu inhala fortement, faisant une pause dans son récit. Ichgo ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour lui. Kisshu et ses frères avaient donné tant d'énergie pour récupérer le Cristal d'Eau Bleue, ils s'étaient tant dévoués à leur mission. _La vie est bien ingrate_ , pensa Ichigo.

– **Les rebelles ont assiégés le palais royal. Ils nous ont fait croire à une nouvelle tentative d'attentat contre la royauté, mais… Ils ont réussi à pénétrer le château, et s'en sont pris à Pai, Taruto et moi. Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés dans cette cellule sombre, nous étions blessés, à demi-conscient et très faibles. J'ai réussi à m'échapper de justesse, grâce à mes frères. Mais eux…**

Kisshu serra les poings. Dans ses yeux, au milieu d'un océan de haine et de ressentiment, brillait une lueur, celle du désespoir. Il se releva brusquement, renversant sa chaise.

– **Les Mew Mew ! Aidez-moi à sauver Taruto et Pai !**

* * *

 **Silver : Voilà la fin chapitre 4, les amis ! Je ne sais pas vous mais en l'écrivant, j'ai trouvé que ce chapitre était un peu WTF, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Pai, Zakuro ?**

 **Pai et Zakuro : ...**

 **Silver : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous (c'est la dernière fois que je les invite sur le plateau de TMMC...) Ah ! J'ai failli oublier de répondre à _StellaNoxFleuret_ , ma bonne vieille pote aux reviews gnahaha !**

 _ **Encore merci pour le compliment sur mon chapitre 3, héhé ! Effectivement, on peu y voir un petit début de rapprochement entre Minto et Kisshu, mais tout petit petit ^^ (en fait je suis une grande shipper de ce couple YAY, c'est mon couple préféré !). J'aimerai faire en sorte qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux mais on y va petit à petit, parce que si Minto tombe d'un coup amoureuse de Kisshu sans raison ou inversement, ce ne sera pas très logique ! (J'ai le sentiment que les fans de Kichigo vont revenir me menacer avec leurs fourches).**_ _ **Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'Ichigo ne sait pas choisir ses mecs. Et pourquoi diable doit-elle attirer l'intention de la moitié des boys de la série ? Je trouve ça injuste, honnêtement. Cela m'a toujours énervé, les personnages principaux parfaits que tout le monde aime (j'aime beaucoup Ichigo hein, je trouve juste qu'il y a une part d'injustice dans la série). Mais je m'emporte !**_ _ **Pour répondre à ta question oui, je compte ajouter d'ici là quelques personnages de TMM à la mode, comme le père de Berry. Et Tasuku, bien sûr ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas de Berry sans Tasuku (il devrait juste prendre un peu de temps à arriver) ! Quant aux Croisés de la Saint-Rose, je pense que pour eux leur temps est révolu. Et puis, comme je n'ai pas lu TMMALM, je préfère ne pas trop m'attendre sur des sujets que je ne connais pas.**_ _ **Quant au pinguin de Ringo, il apparaitra sans doute dans certains chapitres, car s'il n'y a pas de Berry sans Tasuku, il n'y a pas de Ringo sans manchot ! Yay !**_ _ **Je te remercie encore pour tes reviews, cela me fait très plaisir. J'espère publier le chapitre 5 bientôt, j'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous ! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ENCORE BEAUCOUP !**_

 **Pudding : STELLANOXFLEURET-ONEECHAN ON T'AIME !**

 **Pai et Zakuro : ...**

 **Taruto : *regarde Silver s'empiffrer de caramels en écrivant* Tu manges encore ?**

 **Silver : *lui lance un regard noir* Et toi, tu es toujours vivant ? C'est incroyable que le bazooka ne t'ai pas encore tué.**

 **Zakuro : Essayez de laisser des reviews, cela rend l'auteur heureuse.**

 **Silver : NANI ? Tu parles ?!**

 **Pai : Zakuro appartient à la classe naturelle des mammifères, et plus particulièrement des êtres appelés humains. Comme la plupart des humains, elle possède donc des cordes vocales lui permettant d'émettre des sons, et...**

 **Silver : On a perdu Pai T.T**

 **Pudding : Pudding vous souhaite une bonne journée, na no da !**

 **Zakuro : Au revoir...**


	5. Commencement des recherches - 1ère part

**Chapitre 05**

 _Commencement des recherches – Première Partie_

– ** _On ne peut pas lui faire confiance_** _, insistait Minto._ ** _Avez-vous oublié que lui et ses frères ont essayé de s'emparer de notre planète, i peine quatre ans ?_**

– ** _Taru-taru est un ami na no da ! Il est en danger, et il a besoin de nous !_**

 _Les six amies s'étaient réunies dans le sous-sol du Café, pendant que Keiichiro et Ryou escortait Kisshu dans une des chambres d'amis. Keiichiro avait donné pour excuse le fait que Kisshu n'arriverait à rien s'il ne se reposait, mais personne ne doutait que lui et Ryou voulait avant tout placer le Cyniclon sous surveillance, le temps que les Mew Mew prennent leur décision._

 _Mais du côté de nos six héroïnes, il était difficile de se mettre d'accord. Alors que Minto doutait fortement de la loyauté de Kisshu, Pudding soutenait qu'il était de leur devoir de les aider, surtout si les deux autres extra-terrestres étaient en difficulté. Ichigo hésitait encore sur la décision à prendre, et Retasu essayait tant bien que mal de concilier tout le monde. Quant à Zakuro, Ringo et Berry, les trois autres n'avaient pas encore pris part au débat, réfléchissant chacune dans leur coin._

– ** _On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés alors que Taru-taru et les autres ont besoin de notre aide !_** _avança Pudding._

– ** _Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'Ikisatachi nous racontait peut-être des bobards ? Ce gars est un manipulateur !_**

– ** _Là, tu es à la limite de la paranoïa, Minto_** _, répliqua Ichigo._ ** _Je ne crois pas que Kisshu jouait la comédie, lorsqu'on l'a trouvé dans le centre commercial. Et même s'il nous ment, ses blessures étaient réelles, elles ! Et Pudding a raison. Je m'en voudrai éternellement s'il arrivait quelque chose à Taruto et Pai, alors que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour les aider !_**

 _La bleue se renfrogna, puis se tourna vers Retasu qui regardait ses amies se disputer d'un air triste._

– ** _Eh bien ? Qu'en penses-tu, Retasu ?_**

– ** _Je vous fais confiance_** _, répondit la verte en levant les mains avec un sourire gêné._ ** _Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision._**

– ** _Retasu-oneechan, tu ne nous aide pas !_** _s'exclama Pudding._ ** _C'est quoi pour toi, « la bonne décision », na no da?_**

– ** _Je reste sur ma position. Ils étaient nos ennemis !_**

– ** _Doucement, Minto. Tu vas un peu vite_** _, l'interrompit Zakuro en fronçant les sourcils._ ** _Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles sérieusement les laisser tomber. Que feras-tu si l'une d'entre nous était à leur place ? Tu resteras là, sans remuer le petit doigt ?_**

– ** _Mais, onee-sama… ce… ce n'est pas la même chose_** _, murmura Minto._

 _Zakuro hocha la tête. Elle savait que sa jeune amie n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle voulait le montrer. Sa ferme opposition au sauvetage des deux Cyniclons était en réalité due à la peur de côtoyer une nouvelle fois le danger. Comme lorsqu'elles avaient encore leurs pouvoirs…_

 _Zakuro se tourna vers les autres, et posa sur elles un regard grave._

– ** _Cependant, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. En admettant que Kisshu ait peut-être changé et qu'il est réellement besoin de notre aide, Kisshu reste Kisshu. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas lui faire entièrement confiance._**

 _Les autres hochèrent la tête lentement, comprenant où leur aînée voulait en venir. L'intervention de Zakuro rendait d'autant plus difficile la prise de décision. Chacune des Mew Mew voulait venir en aide aux deux captifs, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter à la fois le danger et une trahison du Cyniclon._

 _Avec un soupir découragé, Ringo se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise, le nez tourné vers le plafond._

– ** _Onee-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, alors ?_**

– ** _Dans ces conditions, il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution_** _, répondit Zakuro._ ** _Nous devons nous tourner vers le membre de l'équipe le plus récent, celui qui a le regard le plus neuf._**

– ** _Ringo ?_** _hasarda Ichigo._

– ** _Non. Ayant déjà été confrontée à Gâteau du Roi, elle se fait déjà une idée préconçue des Cyniclons, même inconsciemment_** _, expliqua la louve._

 _Cette fois-ci, tous les regards convergèrent la jeune blonde assise en bout de table. Berry des paupières. Puis, lorsqu'elle comprit en fin ce qu'il se passait, une expression de panique se peignit sur son visage._

– ** _Moi ?_**

– ** _Tu es la seule qui n'a jamais eu à combattre de races extra-terrestres. Tu ne connais pas Kisshu comme nous ne le connaissons moi, Ichigo, Minto, Pudding et Retasu._**

 _Berry était complètement mortifiée, et le regard désespéré que lui lançait ses amies ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation._

– ** _Non… je ne peux pas…_**

– ** _Réfléchis, Berry_** _, la coupa Zakuro en se penchant vers elle._ ** _Je veux que tu repenses à Kisshu. Je veux que tu revoies son visage, lorsque tu l'as vu pour la première fois dans ce centre commercial, et l'expression qu'il avait tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'inspire ?_**

 _Berry serra les poings, essayant de se concentrer au maximum. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses amies. Elle était leur dernier espoir, celle qui ferait pencher la balance en faveur de ces deux Cyniclons en danger… ou pas. Dans sa tête, elle se retrouva de nouveau face à Kisshu, cet étrange jeune aux yeux dorés et aux grandes oreilles. Elle le revit la veille, quasiment mourant sur le sol de ce magasin. Elle le revit quelques minutes plus tôt, le visage tordu de douleur alors qu'il racontait son récit._

– ** _Je crois…_** _, commença la blonde._ ** _Je crois que si ce garçon nous ment, alors il est très doué. Parce que le jeune homme que j'ai vu là-haut souffrait réellement, on voyait tout de suite qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de très choquant. Et cette expression qu'il avait quand il parlait de ses frères… c'est une chose avec laquelle on ne peut pas faire semblant. Il a besoin de notre aide. En tout cas, moi, j'ai envie de l'aider._**

 _Berry souffla un bon coup, soulagé d'avoir réussi à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait lâché tout ça d'une traite, et semblait assez satisfaite d'elle-même. La blonde leva les yeux vers ses amies. Toutes la regardaient avec un grand sourire, visiblement heureuse d'avoir enfin choisis leur camp. Et même si Minto ne souriait pas, Berry pouvait voir une lueur de fierté briller dans ses yeux bruns._

 _Zakuro tendit le bras au-dessus de la table et pressa doucement la main de Berry._

– **_Excellent travail_** _, la félicita la louve._

– **_Il ne reste plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle aux autres_** _, dit Ichigo en se levant._

– **_Je doute que Ryou soit heureux de l'apprendre_** _, avança Berry._

– **_Il n'a pas le choix, il devra accepter la décision que nous avons prise. Je vais avertir les autres que nous acceptons._**

* * *

Comme l'avait prédit Berry, Ryou avait effectivement mal pris la prise de décision des filles. Même si les Cyniclons avaient changé de camps et n'étaient plus une menace pour la Terre, les Mew Mew savaient que la rancœur que vouait Ryou envers eux ne s'éteindrait jamais complètement. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le choix, et avait dû s'incliner devant leur choix suite à une dispute avec Ichigo, dispute dont la rouge était sortie vainqueur.

Par la suite les Mew Mew, accompagnée de Kisshu, s'étaient mises au travail dès le lendemain de leur réunion. La rentrée scolaire approchait à grand pas, et chacune des filles savaient qu'il serait plus compliqué de poursuivre leurs recherches une fois que les cours auraient recommencés. Elles avaient donc démarré une course contre la montre à travers la grande ville de Tokyo, fouillant chaque recoin de rue dans l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui les mènerait aux deux Cyniclons disparus.

Malheureusement, jusque-là, leurs recherches s'étaient toujours révélées infructueuses.

Assis chacun devant un ordinateur, Ryou et Keiichiro surveillaient l'enquête des Mew Mew depuis le sous-sol du Café. Ils avaient eu l'idée d'intégrer des émetteurs aux pierres de puissance de chacune des filles, permettant ainsi de garder un œil sur leurs déplacements à travers la ville. En parallèle, eux-mêmes participaient activement aux recherches, restant des jours entiers dans le sous-sol à travailler sur des choses d'un niveau d'intelligence bien trop élevé pour moi.

Ryou, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les Mew Mew avaient choisi d'aider les Cyniclons, avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Il enchaînait les échecs, et travaillait avec cette sensation de plus en plus persistante de ne pas avoir quitté la case départ. Cette frustration, en plus de perturber ses sens et son travail, lui donnait un horrible mal de tête.

Lassé, il se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise, le nez tourné vers le plafond, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

 _« J'ai besoin d'une pause_ », pensa le blond en soupirant lourdement.

Il allait se lever, lorsqu'un grésillement provenant de son ordinateur déchira le silence du sous-sol. Le bruit continua pendant un moment, puis la voix de Minto se fit finalement entendre.

– _ **Inspection du secteur terminée pour aujourd'hui**_ , dit la bleue à travers sa pierre de puissance. _**Nous allons rentrer au Café.**_

– **Des nouvelles ?** demanda Ryou.

– _ **Rien de nouveau**_ , fit de nouveau la voix de Minto. _**On arrive.**_

Il y eut un nouveau grésillement, puis la voix de la Mew Mew bleue s'évanouit. Keiichiro s'était approché, et lança à Ryou un regard discret. Celui-ci se passa la main dans les cheveux, dépité. _Encore une journée sans rien trouver._ Le blond se pencha vers un boitier posé à côté du clavier de son ordinateur, et appuya sur un des quatre boutons. Afin d'être plus efficace, Kisshu et les Mew Mew s'étaient divisés par groupe de deux et chaque groupe couvaient tous les jours une partie de la ville. C'était grâce à ce boitier, relié aux pierres de puissances des sept Mew Mew, que les filles pouvaient communiquer entre elles et avec Ryou et Keiichiro.

– **Ichigo, vous avez quelque chose ?**

– _ **Négatif**_ , répondit la voix de la rouge. _**Nous sommes en route pour le nid, commandant.**_

 _« Le nid ? »_ fit mentalement Ryou, avant de comprendre qu'elle faisait allusion au Café.

– _ **Pourquoi tu parles comme un militaire ?**_ demanda la voix de Berry dans un grésillement.

– _ **Haha, désolée. J'ai toujours rêvée de partir en mission de reconnaissance. J'imagine que je me suis un peu laissé emporter…**_

– _ **Nous n'avons rien non plus de notre côté**_ , les interrompit la voix de Zakuro. _**Cependant, je demande l'autorisation de pousser les recherches un peu plus longtemps, aujourd'hui.**_

– **Bien, mais ne restez pas dehors trop longtemps** , répondit Keiichiro avant que Ryou n'ait le temps de refuser. **Nous vous attendrons pour faire le bilan de la journée.**

– _ **Ringo-san et moi alors faire pareil**_ , intervint timidement la voix de Retasu. _**Nous serons de retour dans une demi-heure.**_

– **Zakuro, Retasu, on reste en communication** , ordonna Ryou. **Ne trainez pas trop.**

À côté de l'ordinateur, deux des quatre boutons du boitier s'éteignirent, signe qu'Ichigo et Minto avaient coupé la communication. Le regard de Ryou se posa sur les deux autres boutons qui brillaient doucement. Il doutait fortement que les groupes de Zakuro et Retasu trouvent quelque chose de nouveau. Cependant, ils n'avaient rien à perdre à approfondir les recherches.

Il se renfonça dans sa chaise, le regard fixé sur le plan de la ville affiché à l'écran de son ordinateur. Dispersés à travers Tokyo, huit points lumineux de couleur rose, bleu, vert, jaune, violet, blanc, rouge et doré évoluaient lentement. Ryou gardait résolument les yeux fixés sur ces points de lumière, préférant garder un œil sur ses protégées tant qu'elles étaient encore en mission. De son côté, Keiichiro avait tourné le dos afin d'éteindre son ordinateur. De nouveau, le sous-sol fut plongé dans un lourd silence, dans l'attente des filles.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut la voix inquiète de Retasu qui tira Ryou de ses pensées.

– _ **Ryou-san !**_

Ce fut la note d'angoisse que le blond perçut dans sa voix qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Ryou se redressa brusquement sur son siège.

– **Retasu, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?**

– _ **Je ne sais pas, c'est…**_

Le reste de sa phrase fut soudainement noyée au milieu de hurlements de terreur. Un bruit terrible retentit dans un atroce grésillement, faisant sursauter Ryou. Celui-ci sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer : il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais.

– _ **Retasu-oneechan !**_

C'était la voix de Ringo. À travers le boitier, Ryou pouvait clairement entendre la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille, comme si elle essayait de fuir quelque chose.

– _ **Si tous ces gens ne se calment pas, il va y avoir des blessés !**_

– **Retasu, Ringo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** s'énerva Ryou.

– _ **Ryou-san… je ne… pas correctement**_ , répondit la voix de Retasu.

– **Il y a des interférences** , commenta Keiichiro, qui suivait la conversation depuis le début.

– **Rallume l'ordinateur** , lui dit Ryou en guise de réponse. **Essaye de vérifier s'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange du côté de Retasu et Ringo. Vous deux, rentrez immédiatement au Café !** lança-t-il au deux Mew Mew.

Tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse fut le grésillement constant du boitier, à travers lequel on entendait parfois un hurlement. Mais aucun signe de vie des deux jeunes filles. Ryou essayait de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Certes, il les maltraitait tous les jours au travail, mais s'il devait leur arrivé quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

– **Retasu ! Ringo !** tenta une nouvelle fois Ryou.

– _ **…onee… qu'est-ce que… ?**_ demanda la voix de Ringo. Le reste fut noyé au milieu des grésillements incessants.

– **…** _ **Cours !**_ cria une dernière fois la voix de Retasu.

Puis la communication fut brutalement coupée. Ryou eut l'impression d'halluciner. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton qui les reliait à Retasu et Ringo, mais celui-ci restait inutilement éteint. Quant à Keiichiro, il avait eu le temps de rallumer l'ordinateur et de passer visuellement la ville au peigne fin. C'est avec un regard perdu qu'il se tourna vers Ryou :

– **C'est étrange** , dit le brun d'un air préoccupé. **Je ne vois rien d'inhabituel.**

Ryou allait répliquer, lorsque les deux autres boutons, qui s'étaient éteints, s'allumèrent sans prévenir.

– _ **Plus vite, Pudding, on va le perdre !**_

– _ **Minto-oneechan, attention na no da !**_

– **Minto, Pudding, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?** s'écria Ryou. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?!**

– _ **Ryou, quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

Ce n'était ni Minto ni Pudding qui avait posé la question, mais la voix d'Ichigo. Celui-ci l'ignora, l'esprit entièrement focalisé sur les quatre autres Mew Mew, qui semblaient avoir de sérieux problèmes. Il se tourna vers le boitier, juste à temps pour voir le bouton de Minto et Pudding s'éteindre brusquement.

– **On a perdu la communication avec les groupes de Retasu et Minto…** , répondit finalement Ryou. **Tout va bien, de votre côté ?**

– _ **Quoi ? Je ne t'ent… pas bien.**_

– **Encore ! Ichigo, essaye de rester en communication !**

– _ **... ou ? Ry…ou ?!**_

– **Ichigo ! Ichigo, tu m'entends ? Zakuro, tu es là ? Répondez-moi ! Zakuro !**

Aucune réponse d'Ichigo et Zakuro, ni d'aucune autre personne. Ryou commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. C'était quoi, ce gros bordel ?

Ce fut ce moment que choisi l'ordinateur de Ryou pour commencer à déconner. Sans aucune raison, les points lumineux représentants les Mew Mew et Kisshu se mirent à clignoter, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Ryou sentit sa gorge s'assécher, alors que Keiichiro écarquillait les yeux.

Puis, dans un « clic » sonore, l'ordinateur s'éteignit.

Ryou fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur, complètement ahuri. Cette situation frisait la limite du ridicule. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils poursuivaient leurs recherches sans rien trouver, aujourd'hui n'y faisant pas exception jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup, chacune des Mew Mew se retrouve subitement en danger. Et maintenant, son ordinateur le lâchait.

– **Et merde !** hurla-t-il en abattant son poing sur le clavier de l'ordinateur

Puis il releva la tête et croisa le regard grave de Keiichiro. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis le brun hocha doucement la tête. Ils devaient faire quelque chose.

– **Je vais chercher la voiture** , lança-t-il en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

L'air était empreint de la puanteur typique des stations de métro. Le sol était jonché de vieux papiers de journaux, d'emballages de biscuit et autres ordures.

Minto rangea sa vieille pierre de puissance dans sa poche, pressant un mouchoir sur son nez afin de ne pas respirer la mauvaise odeur. La jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'univers pouvait être aussi cruel avec elle. Premièrement, elle était à présent contrainte de mettre de nouveau sa vie en danger pour sauver deux personnes qui, il y a peine quatre ans, voulait sa mort à elle et la planète entière. Bien sûr, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle n'aurait pas abandonné deux personnes qui couraient un réel danger. Mais pourquoi diable devait-elle mener son enquête dans les stations de métro sales de Tokyo ? Elle avait même l'impression d'entendre le cosmos glousser derrière son dos, fier de sa petite blague.

Oh, ça aurait pu être pire. Elle avait eu la chance de ne pas encore avoir été mis en équipe avec cet extra-terrestre répugnant, ce Cyniclon sans aucune manière. Si Minto devait un jour se retrouver seule avec Kisshu pendant toute une journée, le Cyniclon n'aurait sans doute pas survécu pendant plus d'une heure.

La bleue se remit à marcher lentement sur le quai de la gare, à la recherche de sa coéquipière. Pudding s'était échappé quelques minutes plus tôt, pendant la discussion avec Ryou et les autres groupes. La jeune blonde s'était mise à gambader un peu partout sur le quai, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Jusqu'à complètement sortir du champ de vision de Minto.

Pudding ne devait pas être parti bien loin. Peut-être même qu'elle était en train revenir vers Minto. La bleue accéléra le pas, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule, et pas seulement à cause de la saleté qui régnait en ce lieu.

– **Minto-oneechan !** cria soudain une voix enjouée.

Minto se retourna, et se retrouva face à Pudding qui courait – bondissait serait un mot plus approprié – vers elle. Elle tenait à bout de bras une chose blanche, que Minto n'arrivait pas à identifier. Pudding pila devant la jeune fille, et brandit sa trouvaille sous le nez de la bleue d'un air enthousiaste.

– **Regarde, Minto-oneechan, na no da !**

Minto loucha, et pu enfin mettre un nom sur la trouvaille de Pudding. Il s'agissait d'un amas de plume de pigeon, d'un blanc immaculé, brillant. La réaction de Minto ne se fit pas attendre.

– **Pudding, c'est dégoûtant !** hurla-t-elle en bondissant en arrière. **Eloigne ces plumes de pigeon de mon visage, vite ! Beurk, beurk, beurk !**

– **Ah, mais ça ne ressemble pas à des plumes de pigeon, na no da** , répliqua Pudding en regardant les plumes d'un air méfiant. **Pudding pensait que c'était des plumes de cygne, na no da…**

– **Le jour où les cygnes vivront dans les égouts, on en reparlera** , dit Minto en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. **Franchement, c'est répugnant…**

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, alors qu'une sombre pensée venait de traverser son esprit. _Une plume de cygne…_

En regardant les plumes plus longuement, elle se rendit compte que Pudding avait raison. Les plumes étaient trop fines pour être celles d'un pigeon. Et leur blancheur éclatante rappelait vaguement quelque chose à la jeune fille.

– **Où as-tu trouvé ces plumes ?**

Pudding se retourna et pointa du doigt une porte isolée, à peine visible.

– **Là-bas, na no da.**

Un flash blanc passa à ce moment à ce moment près des deux filles et s'engouffra dans la porte que Pudding venait de désigner. Cela se passa si vite que le flash souleva un courant d'air sur son passage, que Pudding accompagna d'un « Wooooooow ! » surpris, s'agrippant à Minto pour ne pas s'envoler. Minto eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux grandes ailes blanches avant que l'apparition ne disparaisse. _C'est le cygne du centre commercial !_

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Les personnes présentent sur le quai ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué. Minto attrapa la main de la petite blonde et se lança à la poursuite de l'étrange oiseau.

– **Suis-moi !** ordonna Minto en entraînant Pudding derrière elle.

– **Minto-oneechan, attends !**

Mais Minto avait déjà passé la petite porte, avec une idée en tête rattraper l'oiseau. Ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite ? Aucune idée, mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi un étrange cygne géant se baladait dans les rues de Tokyo et se trouvait, comme par hasard, partout où elle était.

– **Plus vite, Pudding, on va le perdre !** cria Minto sans ralentir sa course.

Devant elle, le cygne était de plus en plus proche. Puis, alors qu'elle le rattrapa, celui-ci fit soudainement volte-face et fonça droit sur elle. Il ouvrit grand son bec, et un globe de lumière noire apparut à l'intérieur, grossissant à vue d'œil. Minto s'arrêta net, frappée de stupeur. Elle chercha du regard une issue de secours, un endroit ou se cacher. Sans succès.

Pudding arriva à son tour et, lorsqu'elle vit le globe de lumière émanant du bec du monstre, le petit singe se jeta sur Minto. Pile au moment où le cygne expulsait son attaque, droit vers les deux filles.

– **Minto-oneechan, attention na no da !**

Au même moment, un rayon de lumière doré sorti de nulle part se précipita vers le globe de lumière, frappant au passage Minto et Pudding de plein fouet. Pudding, qui se trouvait encore dans les airs, atterrit sur les fesses avec un petit cri de surprise. Pendant un instant, le monde ne fut qu'une lumière éblouissante. Puis, lorsque les deux Mew Mew purent de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, le globe de lumière noire et le flash doré avait disparu, et le cygne avec. Elles étaient seules dans le petit couloir de métro. Minto et Pudding échangèrent un regard ébahi. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, Pudding retrouva son hyperactivité et leva le poing dans un geste victorieux.

– **On a vaincu l'oiseau géant tueur, na no da !**

Minto elle, restait silencieuse. Lorsque Pudding se tourna vers elle, le petit singe eut un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose de bleu dépassait des deux côtés du dos de l'ancienne Mew bleue. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à des ailes. Pudding allait la prévenir, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Minto la fixait d'un air étrange, presque effrayé. La bleue fit un mouvement de la main :

– **P-Pudding… Tu as un petit quelque chose…, là** , bégaya-t-elle en désignant ses oreilles.

Méfiante, la blonde porta lentement les mains à ses oreilles, et écarquilla grand les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit de longs et doux poils sous ses doigts.

– **HEEEEEIIIIN ?!**

* * *

– **Ringo-san, attention !**

Retasu attrapa la petite brune par la main et la tira vers elle, juste à temps. Un rayon noir s'écrasa pile à l'endroit où la jeune fille se tenait plus tôt, créant un petit cratère dans le sol. Ringo déglutit bruyamment.

– **Retasu-oneechan, tu m'as sauvé la vie !** s'exclama Ringo. **Mais comment on va calmer tous ces gens ?**

C'était la panique générale, au port de Tokyo. Alors qu'il faisait encore un temps magnifique quelques minutes plus tôt, le ciel s'était subitement couvert et, sans raison, des rayons de lumière noire avaient commencé à s'abattre un peu partout sur le bord. Les gens s'affolaient, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, bousculant les autres dans l'espoir de trouver un abri.

Retasu souhaitait ardemment aider toutes ces personnes. Mais elle était redevenue une fille normale et, sans pouvoir, elle ne pouvait rien faire. La verte attrapa Ringo par la main et la traîna vers un banc en pierre, esquivant difficilement les gens qui fuyaient. Les deux filles s'assirent derrière leur abri de fortune et échangèrent un regard sombre.

– **Oneechan, tu crois que ça pourrait être une attaque des Cyniclons ?** demanda Ringo à voix basse.

 _« Des Cyniclons ? »_ se demanda Retasu, stupéfaite. « _Quels Cyniclons ? »_

– **Ce n'est pas vraiment leur genre** , répondit la verte en secouant la tête. **Les Cyniclons attaquent généralement avec des Chimera Anima, tu sais.**

– **Ah ! Oui, tu as raison.**

Ringo prit un air pensif, la tête calée entre ses mains et les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Son regard suivait le mouvement de panique qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle.

– **Si seulement nous avions toujours nos pouvoirs…**

– **M-mais… il doit y avoir une autre façon d'aider…** , balbutia Retasu.

Mais Ringo ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Une idée dangereuse, certes, mais qui pouvait tout de même marcher.

Rapide comme l'éclair, la jeune fille sortit de son abri de fortune et s'élança vers le port, sous les appels désespérés de Retasu. Son agilité lui permit d'esquiver les rayons noirs et les gens sans grande difficulté. Puis, à la grande surprise de Retasu, la brune se campa solidement sur ses pieds et sortit sa pierre de puissance, le regard tourné vers le ciel sombre.

Ringo tremblait de tous ces membres. Ça devait marcher, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer !

 _Pouvoirs, vous êtes toujours venus à mon secours dans les situations désespérées. J'ai besoin de vous, maintenant ! Pierre de puissance, je t'en prie, transforme-moi !_

– **Mew Mew Ringo** ! hurla-t-elle en embrassant sa pierre. **MEWTAMORPHO…SIS !**

Ringo ferma les yeux très forts, et attendit. Retasu elle, était mortifiée, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ça marche.

Sauf qu'il ne se passa strictement rien.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'attente, Ringo ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans sa tenue de civile. La déception l'envahit. Elle tourna alors la tête, et se figea lorsqu'elle vit un rayon noir, plus imposant que les autres, foncer droit sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas un doigt, pétrifiée de terreur.

– **Ringo-san !**

Retasu bondit hors du banc, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers sa protégée. Elle était beaucoup trop loin. _Je n'aurais pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle_ , réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

Le rayon de lumière noire allait pulvériser Ringo, lorsqu'un éclair doré déchira le ciel et s'abattit violement sur le rayon noir, frappant en même temps Ringo et Retasu. La verte fut aveuglée pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Ringo était plantée au milieu du port, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le ciel était de nouveau d'un beau bleu clair, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La place était pratiquement vide : les gens avaient eu le temps de fuir.

Retasu courut vers Ringo, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

– **Ringo-san, tu n'as rien !** s'écria-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. **Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu te sens bien ! Ah, pardon, je parle beaucoup trop, excuse-moi !**

Ringo ne répondit rien, et ne réagit pas non plus lorsque Retasu l'attira dans une étreinte serrée. Les doigts crispés sur sa pierre de puissance, qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : « _Ce flash de lumière dorée… qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ »

* * *

 **Silver : Ohlàlà, depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire ? Ça fait un bail !**

 **Taruto : ENFIN ! IDIOTE, ÇA FAIT SIX MOIS QUE TU NOUS A BALANCE AU PLACARD ET QUE TU NOUS Y A LAISSE MOISIR COMME DES CHAUSSETTES !**

 **Silver : ... Six mois ?**

 **Taruto : SIX MOIS ! J'ESPERE QUE TU AS HONTE DE TOI, MISERABLE HUMAINE !**

 **Silver : Mais... disons que j'ai été très occupée avec ma rentrée en Première S... et puis par mon nouveau projet...**

 **Pudding : Ton nouveau projet na no da ? Pudding veut savoir !**

 **Silver : Oui ! J'ai récemment décider de me remettre à l'écriture de ma propre fiction, tirée de ma propre imagination. Je l'avais commencée il y a trois ans puis mis en pause, avant de décider que l'histoire me plaisait tellement que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Il s'agit d'une série de six tomes actuellement publiés sur wattpad, mettant en scène les contes et légendes connus du monde entier, mais vu sous une autre réalité. Le premier tome s'appelle "LEGENDS* : Chris Wonderland", et...**

 **Taruto : On s'en fiche ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire de la pub, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Silver : T.T**

 **Pudding : Taru-taru, cesse d'être méchant avec Silver-oneechan ! Pour se faire pardonner, pourquoi Silver-neechan ne nous parlerait pas de ce qu'elle a prévu pour la suite de TMMC, na no da ?**

 **Silver : Ah... oui, bonne idée ! Pour commencer, je suis ENORMEMENT DESOLEE POUR CET AFFREUX RETARD DE SIX MOIS ! *s'incline profondément devant les lecteurs* (bah oui, parce qu'il faut bien passer aux excuses à un moment). Ensuite, comme vous avez dû le remarquer dans le titre, ce cinquième chapitre sera divisé en deux parties. Pourquoi ? Les raisons : premièrement, le chapitre entier aurait été beaucoup trop long. Rien que cette première partie faisait onze pages lorsque je l'ai tapé sur Word et, lorsque je réunissais les deux parties, le chapitre faisait quinze pages (alors que la deuxième partie n'est même pas terminée !). Ensuite, je trouve ça drôle d'arrêter le chapitre en plein milieu (bonjour cruauté !) : cela permet d'installer le suspens. Vous l'aurez également compris, c'est MAINTENANT que le début de l'aventure commence. Mais seulement le début, car plein de rebondissement seront à venir tout au long de cette première partie de TMMC. Déjà, que c'est-il passé durant la mission des Mew Mew ? D'où proviennent ces rayons dorés ? Et pourquoi ont-ils frappés nos héroïnes ? Réussiront-elles à sauver Sardon et Tarb à temps ? (J'adore me poser ce genre de question XD).**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine, mes amis, en vous promettant que la deuxième partie du chapitre arrive TRES bientôt !**

 **Pudding : Bye bye, na no da !**

 **Taruto : grumph...**


	6. Commencement des recherches - 2ème part

**Chapitre 05**

 _Commencement des recherches – 2_ _ème_ _partie_

 _Précédemment :_

 _Le rayon de lumière noire allait pulvériser Ringo, lorsqu'un éclair doré déchira le ciel et s'abattit violement sur le rayon noir, frappant en même temps Ringo et Retasu. La verte fut aveuglée pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Ringo était plantée au milieu du port, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le ciel était de nouveau d'un beau bleu clair, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La place était pratiquement vide : les gens avaient eu le temps de fuir._

 _Retasu courut vers Ringo, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure._

 _– **Ringo-san, tu n'as rien !** s'écria-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. **Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu te sens bien ! Ah, pardon, je parle beaucoup trop, excuse-moi !**_

 _Ringo ne répondit rien, et ne réagit pas non plus lorsque Retasu l'attira dans une étreinte serrée. Les doigts crispés sur sa pierre de puissance, qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander :_ « Ce flash de lumière dorée… qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

* * *

Ichigo fixait sa pierre de puissance avec insistance, un regard méfiant collé au visage. I peine quelques secondes la rousse était en train en communication avec Ryou et Keiichiro, comme à chaque mission depuis le début des recherches. Puis, étrangement, la pierre de puissance s'était mise à grésiller, avant de s'éteindre complètement. Berry, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le début, lança un coup d'œil à Ichigo.

– **Il y a un problème ?** demanda doucement la blonde.

– **Je ne sais pas** , répondit Ichigo en haussant les épaules. **Je parlais avec Ryou, et puis ça a coupé sans prévenir. Si tu veux mon avis, cet esclavagiste nous a donné une pierre de puissance déficiente. J'ai hâte de lui montrer ça, histoire de lui arracher son petit air supérieur !**

– **Il y a peut-être des interférences. Attends, je vais essayer avec la mienne.**

Berry cessa de marcher, et extirpa sa pierre de puissance de sa poche. Les deux adolescentes se penchèrent au-dessus de la petite pierre ovale, la fixant comme si elles attendaient un miracle. Cependant, elles n'eurent pas plus de chance, car la pierre de puissance de Berry émettait le même grésillement incessant que celle d'Ichigo. Celle-ci poussa un soupir, puis se redressa et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille.

– **Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?** demanda Ichigo d'un ton soudain nerveux.

Au tour de Berry de hausser les épaules.

– **Que veux-tu qu'il leur soit arrivé ?**

– **Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils ont enfin retrouvé Pai et Taruto, et qu'ils sont en danger. Ou peut-être que le cygne de l'autre fois est revenu. C'est tellement fou ce qu'il se passe, en ce moment.**

– **Tu sais, ça me fait penser à l'époque où nous étions encore des Mew Mew.**

– **C'est vrai.**

Les deux amies échangèrent un faible sourire, alors qu'une foule de souvenir leur remplissait l'esprit. Ichigo faillit lui répondre qu'elles étaient encore des Mew Mew elles n'avaient simplement plus de pouvoir. La rouge se ravisa au dernier moment. Au fond, une héroïne sans pouvoir n'était plus vraiment une héroïne. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

– **De toute façon, la meilleure façon de savoir est de le voir par nous-même** , dit Berry pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. **Allons retrouver les autres, nous en aurons le cœur net.**

Ichigo espérait que les autres avaient eu plus de chance que Berry et elle. Aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes filles avaient été chargées d'explorer le Tokyo Dôme et ses alentours, à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace des Cyniclons disparus. Mais, comme toutes les fois précédentes, leur mission s'était soldée par un échec. Ichigo commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour les frères Ikisatachi. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Pai et Taruto demeuraient introuvables. Certes, ils avaient été leurs ennemis à une époque, et cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne les avait pas revus. Mais, sérieusement, qui pouvait se réjouir de la disparition de deux personnes ? Et puis, comme l'avait dit Pudding, les trois Ikisatachi étaient maintenant leurs amis…

Ichigo laissa son regard vagabonder. Elle et Berry traversaientt un petit parc, fleuri et très bien entretenu. Ce parc lui faisait penser à celui où elle avait rencontré Pudding pour la première fois. Quelques personnes se baladaient dans les environs, menant leurs petites vies tranquilles, banales. Ichigo poussa un soupir. Depuis quatre ans, elle était redevenue comme ces personnes. Une fille banale, et rien de plus.

Alors qu'elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, un sentiment étrange s'empara soudain de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans ce parc. Comme si un danger approchait, et qu'il était de plus en plus près.

– **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment** , lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Berry avait dû sentir son malaise, car elle se rapprocha instinctivement d'Ichigo, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une crainte soudaine.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?**

– **À peu près la même chose qu'au centre commercial, quand tout le monde a disparu.**

Berry écarquilla les yeux et s'agrippa au bras d'Ichigo. Ichigo, quant à elle, ne peut empêcher la boule d'appréhension de se former dans sa gorge. Autrefois, les deux jeunes filles auraient réagi d'une toute autre façon, et se serait mesurer face au danger avec courage. Mais elles n'avaient plus leurs pouvoirs pour les protéger, et ni Ichigo ni Berry ne souhaitait recroiser la route du monstre du centre commercial.

– **Allons-nous en** , dit Berry en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte. **C'est la meilleure chose à faire, si…**

Ichigo n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase. Une violente douleur la plia en deux, comme si quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un formidable coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle entendit Berry hurler son nom. Sans doute à cause de la terreur, la voix de la blonde partait dans les suraigus. Ichigo aurait voulu lui répondre, mais tout l'air avait été expulsé de ses poumons. Affolée, elle porta la main à sa gorge. Elle s'étouffait. Son champ de vision s'obscurcissait au fur à et mesure qu'elle perdait connaissance. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et la rouge s'écroula au sol.

Elle était sur le point de sombrer totalement, lorsque quelque chose la percuta de plein fouet. Etrangement, elle n'eut pas mal. Le monde était devenu blancheur éclatante, et Ichigo se demanda un instant si elle avait rendu l'âme. _Je suis morte ? C'est ça, le paradis ?_ Elle cligna des yeux, et se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'étonner, qu'elle se sentit brusquement revenir sur terre. Ah. Visiblement, son heure n'était pas encore venue.

Ichigo gisait sur le dos, au beau milieu d'un parc, dans une position des moins avantageuses. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, lorsque Berry fit brusquement irruption dans son champ de vision. La peur, la surprise et d'autres émotions se succédaient dans ses grands yeux.

– **Woah, Ichigo-chan ! Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Si tu comprends ce que je dis, cligne deux fois des yeux.**

– **J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, nya…** , dit-elle pour toute réponse, sans bouger un petit doigt.

S'ensuit un gros silence, pendant lequel Berry et Ichigo se dévisagèrent avec stupeur. Si elle ne percuta pas tout de suite, il fallut une bonne trentaine de secondes à Ichigo pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de miauler. Comme un chat l'aurait fait. Deux secondes après, elle remarquait les deux longues oreilles blanches qui se dressaient sur la tête de Berry et pendouillait légèrement vers elle.

Le cauchemar ne faisait apparemment que commencer.

Ichigo se redressa précipitamment en position assise, fixant Berry d'un air complètement ahuri. Non, ce n'était pas possible. _Ça ne pouvait pas être possible._ Ichigo refusait d'y croire. Cela faisait quatre ans que leurs vies étaient redevenues normales, sans espoir de retour. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle se retrouve subitement à endosser de nouveau leur rôle de justicière ?

Ichigo pointa un doigt tremblant vers Berry, qui restait plantée devant elle, les bras ballants et la bouche grande ouverte. Classe, pour des héroïnes.

– **Berry ! Tu as…**

– **Toi aussi !** répliqua la blonde en désignant nerveusement les cheveux d'Ichigo.

La jeune fille plongea aussitôt dans ses cheveux roux, et crut mourir de peur lorsqu'elle sentit deux grandes oreilles de chat, douces et soyeuses au toucher. Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle avisa soudain la queue de chat noir qui se balançait doucement à côté d'elle. Ichigo poussa un hurlement.

– **Merde !** jura-t-elle.

Ce mot lui semblait être celui qui était le plus approprié à la situation.

– **Oh, mon dieu !** répétait Berry, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. **C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !**

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard atterré. Elle qui avait ardemment souhaité retrouver ses pouvoirs, voilà qu'Ichigo priait pour qu'il s'agisse d'un mauvais rêve. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à y croire. Elle avait imaginé ce moment des tonnes de fois, en n'importe quelles circonstances. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru retrouver ses pouvoirs au milieu d'un parc… et juste après avoir simulé un malaise.

À l'autre bout du parc, un petit garçon et sa maman s'étaient arrêté et posaient sur les deux Mew Mew un regard étrange. Si la femme les jugeait comme elle aurait jugé des dévergondées et tentait en même temps d'éloigner son fils, l'enfant tirait sur la manche de sa mère et pointait son petit doigt dans leur direction, en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Ichigo les regardait d'un regard absent, incapable de réagir. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était débranché.

– **Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** murmura Berry, qui avait elle aussi repéré l'enfant.

Le cerveau d'Ichigo se remit en marche. La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds avec une agilité féline, puis se tourna vers Berry :

– **On s'enfuit comme des lâches ! Viens !**

– **Quoi ?!**

Berry ravala sa question au dernier moment et s'élança à la suite d'Ichigo, qui était s'était déjà sauvée à toutes jambes. Elles passèrent à côté du petit garçon et de sa mère, et en profita pour leur lancer un sourire éclatant :

– **Nous sommes des artistes de rue** , mentit-elle éhontément. **Nous espérons vous voir à notre prochaine représentation, alors à bientôt !**

Sur ce, elle détala sans leur laisser le temps d'en placer une. La blonde ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer au Café Mew Mew et obtenir des réponses. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était décidemment pas normal.

Berry et Ichigo traversèrent le parc en un temps record, les bras passés autour de leur tête dans la maigre tentative de dissimuler leurs oreilles d'animaux. Elles atteignirent la sortie du parc, lorsqu'une voiture noire arriva à toute allure et s'arrêta dans un grand crissement de pneus, pile en face d'elles. La vitre du côté passager se baissa, pour laisser apparaître le sourire jovial de Pudding et le visage préoccupé de Keiichiro.

– **Montez !** leur cria ce dernier.

Les deux jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier. La portière s'ouvrit, et l'une comme l'autre s'empressa de se jeter sur la banquette arrière

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Berry en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

– **Je te préviens Ryou : si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle** , grommela Ichigo, qui montait à son tour.

Ryou, qui était installé derrière le volant, accorda à peine un coup d'œil à la rousse. C'était comme si Ichigo prenait un malin plaisir à se défouler sur lui dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lança un regard à Keiichiro, qui s'efforçait de son côté de contenir l'énergique Pudding, celle-ci avait dû monter sur ses genoux pour laisser de la place aux autres. À l'arrière, Minto daigna à peine accorder une once d'attention aux deux nouvelles venues, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Ichigo allait lui demander si elle savait quelque chose, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise et pourtant, elle dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois afin de vérifier si ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel. Car, dans le dos de la « princesse », une petite paire d'ailes bleues avaient pris place entre les omoplates de Minto.

La voiture démarra soudainement et si brusquement, qu'Ichigo fut projetée contre son siège. Elle se redressa maladroitement et, lançant un regard noir en direction de Ryou (elle soupçonnait celui-ci de l'avoir fait exprès), elle demanda :

– **Pourquoi nous nous retrouvons soudainement à demi-transformées, nya ?**

La tête de Pudding jaillit du siège passager, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Ichigo faillit recracher son cœur, et elle ignorait si c'était parce que Pudding lui avait fait peur, ou à cause des deux oreilles brunes et poilues que l'on apercevait entre ses mèches blondes.

– **Eh, Ichigo-oneechan miaule comme un chat ! C'est marrant, na no da !**

Elle était visiblement la seule que sa semi-transformation n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter plus que ça. Et non, Ichigo ne trouvait pas ça marrant du tout.

– **Est-ce que nos pouvoirs sont revenus ?** demanda Berry, ses yeux brillant d'espoir.

– **Non** , intervint sèchement Minto. **Tu peux déjà exclure cette option.**

– **C'est ridicule** , rétorqua Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. **Pourquoi serions-nous toujours privées de nos pouvoirs avec ce qu'il vient de nous arriver ?**

Minto tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction et lui décocha un regard glacial, les sourcils froncés à tel point qu'Ichigo aurait presque juré les voir se toucher. Sous l'intensité du regard de la bleue, Ichigo eut du mal à résister à l'envie de disparaître dans son siège elle avait presque oublié que Minto détestait qu'on la contredise. Oups.

– **Parce que** , martela Minto, **parce que ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Est-ce que tu as essayé de te transformer complètement ? D'utiliser ta** _ **Strawberry Bell**_ **ou n'importe quelle attaque ? Tu nous prends vraiment pour des imbéciles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais que ça allait être aussi facile ? Tu pensais que l'on avait pas déjà vérifié ? Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es une petite idiote qui prends ses désirs pour la réalité ! Si tu pensais vraiment que nos pouvoirs allaient réapparaître comme si de rien n'était après deux ans à faire les morts, c'est que tu es encore plus bête et naïve que je le pensais, ma pauvre fille !**

La rousse cligna des yeux, éberluée. Elle n'en revenait que Minto puisse avoir une telle réaction. La bleue donnait habituellement l'impression d'être exaspérée par tout mais là, c'était carrément autre chose. On aurait dit que tout ce que sortait de la bouche d'Ichigo avait le don de mettre Minto dans une rage folle.

Actuellement, la bleue était toujours tournée vers la rouge, le corps tendu comme un arc et frémissant de colère. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Ichigo fut un instant surprise : au milieu de la tempête glaciale que faisait rage dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille, la rouge crut y distinguer une autre lueur, infime : celle de la peur. Mentalement, la mâchoire d'Ichigo chuta. Quoi, Minto avait peur ? Ichigo s'affala un peu plus contre son siège, sans détourner son regard de son amie. En y réfléchissant, cela paraissait logique. Au fond, elles avaient toutes peur. Si Ichigo pensait juste, chacune des Mew Mew venaient de se faire frapper par un puissant rayon de lumière, et se retrouvait à présent au milieu des rues de Tokyo, dotée des caractéristiques animales : un vrai phénomène de foire.

Les mots de Minto lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire : « _Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote !_ » « _Tu es encore plus bête et naïve que je le pensais_ _!_ ». Ichigo serra les poings et bomba le torse, furieuse. OK, Minto avait peut-être peur, ce qui expliquait sa réaction complètement disproportionnée, mais cela ne justifiait pas le fait qu'elle s'en prenne de cette façon à Ichigo ! Mince, la jeune fille n'avait rien fait à part émettre des suppositions. Cette situation n'était en rien de sa faute et surtout, elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle !

Les deux adolescentes se fixèrent pendant encore quelques instants, s'envoyant toutes les deux leur regard le plus noir possible. Si les yeux des deux serveuses avaient des mitraillettes, nul doute que chacune se trouverait actuellement six pieds sous terre. La tension était palpable entre les jeunes filles, si bien qu'on aurait pu la découper au couteau. Berry, qui se trouvait entre les deux jeunes filles, se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. La jeune blonde redoutait que l'une d'entre elles craque et se jette sur l'autre, et Berry avait tout sauf envie de se prendre un coup lors d'une dispute entre ces deux folles. À l'avant, Ryou poussa un énorme soupir excédé, et échangea un regard las avec Keiichiro. Pudding, quant à elle, tentait de se dévisser le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, fascinée par la dispute. Ben voyons.

Un silence pesant était tombé à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Berry se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

– **Wah, si les regards pouvaient tuer…** , lâcha la blonde en riant nerveusement, dans une maigre tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Comme si Berry venait de lancer un signal, Ichigo se redressa soudainement et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Minto :

– **D'une, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, Miss Iceberg. Et deuxièmement, je te rappelle que je suis dans le même cas que toi ! Moi aussi, je suis coincée dans cette fichue voiture, je ne sais même pas où on va…**

– **Eh bien…** , commença Ryou.

– **JE N'AI PAS FINI !** explosa Ichigo. **Je suis dans le même état que toi, plantée là avec mes oreilles et ma queue de chat, sans savoir d'où elles sortent ! Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Minto ! Mais** _ **moi**_ **, au moins, j'essaye de faire avancer la situation, même si ce ne sont que des hypothèses et qu'elles paraissent idiotes. Dis-moi maintenant ce que** _ **toi**_ **tu as fait, à part te comporter comme la pire des personnes désagréable et balancer ton venin au visage des gens ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas nous aider ? Tu penses vraiment te comporter comme une personne intelligente, là, maintenant ?**

Un silence plus pesant encore était tombé à l'intérieur de la voiture. Chacun demeurait silencieux, bouche bée devant les propos d'Ichigo qui, elle, écumait de rage. Même Pudding avait cessé de s'agiter sur les genoux de Keiichiro et était à présent complètement immobile, attendant patiemment la prochaine vague de vocifération de la rouge.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver :

– **J'en ai assez que se soit moi qui m'en prenne plein la figure à chaque que quelque chose va de travers !** continua l'adolescente lorsque son visage devint un peu moins rouge. **Alors maintenant, ce que nous allons faire, c'est nous comporter comme une** _ **équipe**_ **, cesser de crier les uns sur les autres et tâcher de comprendre le pourquoi du comment TOUS ENSEMBLE, OK ?**

– **Si tels sont tes désirs** , marmonna Ryou entre ses dents, les yeux rivés sur la route.

Les mains de Ryou étaient tellement crispées sur le volant qu'Ichigo pouvait voir ses jointures blanchir, signe qui trahissait l'agacement évident du blond. La rouge savait que Ryou devait prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas répliquer et ainsi l'envoyer balader pour la façon dont Ichigo venait de s'adresser à eux.

Cependant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison : continuer de se disputer ainsi ne les mènerait nulle part, au contraire. Réfléchir et agir comme une véritable équipe était leur seule chance de mener leur mission à bien.

À mesure qu'il raisonnait, les mains de Ryou se desserraient autour du volant, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme redevienne complètement détendu.

Il avait entendu Ichigo, et était prêt à agir en conséquence.

À l'arrière, Minto n'avait toujours pas pipé mot. La bleue se contentait de fixer Ichigo d'un regard noir, les bras croisés et la bouche pincée.

Ce fut en interceptant son regard qu'Ichigo se souvint soudain qu'elle venait avant tout de s'adresser à Minto, et que cette fille était une princesse capricieuse qui ne supportait pas la moindre marque d'insolence à son égard. Bien que mâture, Minto était cependant loin d'être aussi sage que Ryou et était capable d'agir de manière cent fois pire encore, rien que pour faire regretter à Ichigo son petit discours et la façon dont elle lui avait parlé.

Oh et puis mince, de toute façon maintenant il était trop tard pour perdre la face. Ainsi Ichigo redressa le menton, et lança à Minto le regard le plus sévère qu'elle put :

– **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** demanda-t-elle.

Minto détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, ses bras toujours croisés lui donnant un air de petite fille butée. Elle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis se décida enfin à parler :

– **Je pense toujours que tes remarques étaient d'une inutilité affligeante, mais j'accepte de te pardonner ton incompétence.**

– **Minto, tu es irrécupérable !**

– **Si c'est une équipe que tu veux,** poursuivit la bleue sans même relever la remarque, **alors j'accepte bien évidemment de coopérer, pour… le bien de la mission, disons.**

– **Pour le bien de la mission, hum ?** intervint Pudding avec un sourire en coin.

– **Pudding, je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes remarques pour le moment.**

– **Aaaaah, les filles !** s'écria Berry en écrasant Ichigo et Minto dans un immense câlin. **On n'est pas mieux, comme ça ? Vous vous aimez tellement que vous ne pouvez pas vous passez l'une de l'autre, vous voyez bien !**

Minto se mit brusquement à rougir, tandis qu'Ichigo se faisait violence pour ne pas sourire comme une idiote. À côté d'elle, Berry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, alors que Pudding ricanait à l'avant.

– **Oui, oui, bon… ça suffit comme ça** , protestait Minto en se démenant pour échapper à l'étreinte d'ours de Berry.

– **Eh, le Café, c'est pas de l'autre côté, na no da ?** s'exclama soudain Pudding, le nez pressé contre les vitres froides de la voiture.

– **Elle a raison ! Où est-ce qu'on va, Ryou ?** s'informa Ichigo en écarquillant les yeux.

Ryou quitta deux secondes la route des yeux pour se pencher afin de saisir quelque chose posé sur le tableau de bord et le tendre à Keiichiro. Celui-ci y jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis les filles le virent lentement hocher la tête.

– **Vous vous souvenez, lorsque le contact entre les pierres de puissance et le Café a été coupé quelques minutes plus tôt ?** demanda finalement Keiichiro.

– **Allez droit au but,** le coupa Minto en roulant des yeux.

– **On a réussit à rétablir le contact avec Retasu et Ringo. Et, au cas où cela vous intéresserait, elles vont bien** , ajouta Ryou d'un ton sarcastique. **Quant à vous, à défaut de d'avoir récupérer le contact avec vos pierres, nous avons néanmoins réussit à vous retrouvez en nous basant sur les fréquences qu'elles émettaient.**

Soudain, Keiichiro se retourna vers les filles assises sur la banquette arrière, et brandit sous leurs nez la chose que lui avait donné Ryou quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un petit boitier, orné de quatre boutons. Parmi eux, trois clignotaient doucement, tandis que le dernier restait résolument éteint. Les trois filles lancèrent un regard perplexe au pâtissier.

– **Ce dispositif que vous voyez ici est celui qui nous permet de communiquer avec vous lors de vos missions** , expliqua calmement Keiichiro. **Ces trois boutons-là correspondent à vos deux équipes, plus celle de Retasu et Ringo.**

Un froid de mort sembla balayer l'habitacle lorsque les filles comprirent finalement où Keiichiro et Ryou voulaient en venir.

– **Celui qui est éteint… c'est celui de Zakuro-oneesama et Ikisatachi** , souffla Minto.

– **Nous n'avons même pas réussi à les localiser après avoir perdu le contact avec eux** , poursuivit Ryou. **Je ne veux pas vous affoler, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Un très mauvais pressentiment, et je veux m'assurer que Zakuro et… et l'autre type soient en sécurité.**

Il leur lança un bref coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule avant de reporter son attention sur la route, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Ichigo est le temps d'apercevoir toute l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension dansant des les yeux bleus de Ryou.

Elle frissonna, peu rassurée.

– **Les filles, nous partons pour le centre-ville.**


	7. Commencement des recherches - 3ème part

Chapitre 05

 _Commencement des recherches – 3_ _ème_ _partie_

 **Silver : Eh bien, eh bien ! Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs !**

 **Taruto : *toussote* Lecteurs inexistants…**

 **Silver : Bienvenue à la troisième et dernière partie du cinquième chapitre de Tokyo Mew Mew Crystal ! Ouah, ça m'avait drôlement manqué de dire ça. Cette fois-ci, je suis de retour beaucoup plus vite que prévu ! Eh ouais, c'est dingue non ?**

 **Taruto : OUI, C'EST DINGUE, SURTOUT QUAND ON SE RAPPELLE QUE TU NOUS A MIS PENDANT QUATRE MOIS AU PLACARD !**

 **Silver : Ouais, mais je te signale que j'ai essayé de me rattraper ! Je pense que deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine c'est AMPLEMENT suffisant, surtout en sachant que je passe mon oral de bac dans trois jours… OUIIIIIIN VEUX PAS Y ALLER...**

 **Pudding : *lui tapote gentiment le dos* Là, là Silver-neechan, ça va aller.**

 **Silver : *se redresse soudain, pleine d'énergie* Pour me faire encore plus pardonner, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui nous accueilleront sur le plateau de TMMC de special guests, que nous retrouverons tout à l'heure en fin de chapitre !**

 **Taruto : Mouais...**

 **Pudding et Silver : Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 _Précédemment :_

 _Soudain, Keiichiro se tourna vers les filles assises sur la banquette arrière, et brandit sous leurs nez la chose que lui avait donné Ryou quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un petit boitier, orné de quatre boutons. Parmi eux, trois clignotaient doucement, tandis que le dernier restait résolument éteint. Les trois filles lancèrent un regard perplexe au pâtissier._

– _ **Ce dispositif que vous voyez ici est celui qui nous permet de communiquer avec vous lors de vos missions**_ _, expliqua calmement Keiichiro._ _ **Ces trois boutons-là correspondent à vos deux équipes, plus celle de Retasu et Ringo.**_

 _Un froid de mort sembla balayer l'habitacle lorsque les filles comprirent finalement où Keiichiro et Ryou voulaient en venir._

– _ **Celui qui est éteint… c'est celui de Zakuro-oneesama et Ikisatachi**_ _, souffla Minto._

– _ **Nous n'avons même pas réussi à les localiser après avoir perdu le contact avec eux**_ _, poursuivit Ryou._ _ **Je ne veux pas vous affoler, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Un très mauvais pressentiment, et je veux m'assurer que Zakuro et… et l'autre type soient en sécurité.**_

 _Il leur lança un bref coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule avant de reporter son attention sur la route, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Ichigo est le temps d'apercevoir toute l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension dansant dans les yeux bleus de Ryou._

 _Elle frissonna, peu rassurée._

– _ **Les filles, nous partons pour le centre-ville.**_

Zakuro avait un mauvais pressentiment.

La jeune femme se frayait un chemin parmi la foule amassée sur le carrefour de Shibuya, perdue dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait à présent des jours que le même manège se répétait. Elle est les autres Mew Mew parcouraient Tokyo de long en large, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui les mènerait jusqu'aux deux frères disparus. En vain.

Zakuro était têtue, et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider quelqu'un. Dès l'instant où Kisshu leur avait demandé de l'aide, elle avait su qu'il lui aurait été impossible d'abandonner Pai et Taruto. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une famille se déchirer. Pas alors qu'elle aurait pu les aider.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on perdait quelqu'un de sa famille.

Et elle ne souhaitait à personne de connaître ça.

À force de jouer des coudes, Zakuro parvint finalement à arriver de l'autre côté de la route. La jeune femme eut à peine posé les pieds sur le trottoir qu'elle fit volte-face, tous sens en alerte.

Zakuro avait peut-être perdu ses pouvoirs, mais de son époque Mew Mew demeurait encore son sixième sens, celui qui lui permettait de ressentir le danger.

Et là, son sixième sens lui disait qu'une présence indésirable rôdait dans les parages.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner, que le sentiment d'étrangeté s'estompa soudainement, d'une manière telle qu'elle eut presque la sensation qu'il eut disparut. Seule une vague impression persistait en son for intérieur, lui rappelant secrètement de rester sur ses gardes.

Zakuro redressa ses lunettes de soleil, puis lança un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Son regard se posa sur Kisshu, lequel peinait à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule pour la rejoindre.

Le Cyniclon avait une mine atroce. Il se faisait du mouron pour ses frères disparus, et son inquiétude allait jusqu'à se refléter dans son apparence : au cours des derniers jours, de profondes cernes noires s'étaient installées sous les yeux dorés du jeune homme qui. Associées à son teint originellement pâle, ces cernes lui donnait à présent carrément l'air d'un cadavre, comme l'avait si délicatement fait remarquer Pudding.

Toujours était-il que, malgré son manque flagrant de tact, elle n'avait pas tort.

Même sa démarche était bancale Kisshu semblait tituber à chacun de ses pas, tellement il était épuisé. Il était obsédé par l'idée de retrouver Pai et Taruto, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Même aux yeux de Zakuro, l'incarnation personnifiée et blasée de l'indifférence même, ce spectacle faisait peine à voir.

Lorsque le Cyniclon l'eut enfin rejoint, Zakuro saisit son poignet puis le traîna derrière elle sans la moindre délicatesse. Elle l'attira légèrement à l'écart de la foule, là où ils pourraient discuter à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, en sachant que l'un était une grande célébrité, et l'autre ressemblait à un macchabé ambulant.

Côté discrétion, on aura certainement déjà vu mieux.

Zakuro se posta devant le Cyniclon puis, d'un mouvement hautement impérieux, ôta ses lunettes de soleil et se mit à toiser le vert.

– **Nous devrions rentrer au Café** , déclara simplement la violette.

Kisshu cligna des yeux, surpris. On aurait dit que Zakuro venait de l'extirper d'une sorte de torpeur. L'extra-terrestre regarda lentement autour de lui, puis reporta son attention sur Zakuro. Puis, soudainement, une expression déterminée se peignit sur ses traits affaiblis.

– **On n'a pas encore assez cherché** , se braqua Kisshu. **On n'a pas dû couvrir toute la zone. Je refuse de passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait être important** , ajouta-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Zakuro poussa un bref soupir, puis lui emboîta le pas. En deux enjambés, elle fut devant le vert. Elle se planta devant lui afin de lui barrer le passage, puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le tout agrémenter d'un regard glacial. Kisshu y répondit par un regard noir, puis fit mine de la contourner. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller bien loin, car Zakuro l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta à nouveau face à elle, exaspérée.

– **Si, Kisshu, nous avons déjà couvert** _ **trois fois**_ **le périmètre donné aujourd'hui. Regarde-toi, tu tombes de fatigue** , fit-elle remarquer. **Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à tes frères si tu continues comme ça. Crois-moi tu n'arriveras à rien dans un état pareil.**

Kisshu baissa la tête, contrarié. Ses poings se crispèrent, et son corps se mit à trembler de colère.

Le Cyniclon voulait tellement venir au secours de ses frères, qu'il s'en rendait malade. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée que leurs recherches n'avancent pas, qu'il n'est toujours rien trouvé au bout de toutes ces journées.

Zakuro, fidèle à elle-même, resta parfaitement calme face à la petite crise de nerf du vert, se contentant de le toiser jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Au bout d'un moment, Kisshu sembla finalement se détendre. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes encore, puis il finit par relever la tête et croisa le regard de marbre de Zakuro :

– **Tu as sûrement raison** , admit-il avec raideur.

– **Evidemment** , répliqua Zakuro en arquant un sourcil. **Je vais te raccompagner au Café.**

Sur ces mots, la jeune célébrité tourna les talons et replongea à nouveau dans la foule, s'éloignant en direction du Café Mew Mew. Aussitôt, Kisshu se pressa de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils marchèrent tous deux dans en silence, malgré le vacarme qui avait lieu tout autour d'eux. Si Zakuro ne ressentait aucunement le besoin de parler, en fameuse louve solitaire qu'elle était, Kisshu lui n'avait jamais été un adepte des longs silences pesants, peu importait la gravité de la situation.

Le Cyniclon, n'y tenant plus, craqua deux secondes plus tard :

– **Et avec Ichigo ?** tenta-t-il en lâchant le première chose qui lui était passé par la tête.

Ouais, ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour en parler, tout comme Zakuro n'était sûrement pas la bonne personne avec qui aborder le sujet.

Mais, il fallait le comprendre, Kisshu avait toujours été dingue de cette fille, dès le moment où il avait posé pour la première fois les yeux sur elle. Leur lutte pour la Mew Aqua lui avait brisé le cœur (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais), et il avait cru mourir le jour où il avait dû retourner sur sa planète en pensant qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas une seule fois quitté ses pensées, envahissant ses rêves et apparaissant même parfois dans ses cauchemars.

Et voilà qu'à présent, alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de la revoir, elle lui avait à peine adressé deux mots. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était encore et toujours en train de courir derrière son imbécile de Masaya. Alors que ce type était censé être mort ! MORT, bordel !

Masaya par ci, Masaya par là… Kisshu ne pensait même pas que souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un qui était déjà décédé était possible. Et pourtant !

Ces derniers jours, les rares fois où il avait réussi à s'extirper Pai et Taruto de ses pensées, c'était Ichigo qui y avait pris le relais. Alors voir l'élue de son cœur n'avoir d'yeux que pour un mec qui se trouvait six pieds sous terre… c'était TRES frustrant.

Zakuro lui lança un regard de travers, mais garda le silence. Pendant un moment, Kisshu fut persuadée que la louve allait l'ignorer et poursuivre son chemin. Mais soudain, Zakuro poussa un profond soupir, puis détourna son regard du jeune homme.

– **Je pensais que Minto et Ringo avait pourtant été claires sur le sujet** , répondit la violette en fronçant les sourcils.

– **M'annoncer le décès de la seule personne qui m'empêchait de m'approprier Ichigo puis me hurler dessus n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une manière de me dissuader de quoi que se soit** , répliqua sèchement Kisshu.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi tout le monde s'opposait à son bonheur ?

Il y eut un nouveau soupir de la part de Zakuro.

– **Quoi que tu veilles faire, je ne t'aiderai pas.**

– **Pourquoi pas ?** s'écria Kisshu, révolté.

– **Parce qu'Ichigo est en deuil** , répondit calmement la jeune femme. **Elle a encore des sentiments pour Masaya, et c'est tout fait compréhensible : leur relation a duré longtemps, et s'est achevée de façon tragique. Précipiter les choses, la forcer à entrer dans une relation maintenant ne serait pas bon pour elle. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments d'une personne.**

– **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous est si difficile d'admettre que je pourrais le rendre heureuse ?!**

Zakuro secoua la tête.

– **Là, tu n'y es pas du tout. Ce que tu me demandes est égoïste, Kisshu. Ichigo n'est pas encore prête à accueillir quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais tu es trop aveuglé par tes sentiments pour le voir.**

Kisshu hurla une réponse en retour, mais Zakuro n'écoutait plus, et ce pour deux raisons. D'abord, parce que cette conversation ne les menait nulle part et que Kisshu était bien trop borné pour qu'elle puisse lui faire entendre raison.

Et ensuite, parce que son sixième sens, celui qui lui disait qu'un danger rôdait, était à nouveau en alerte. Et il était plus pressant que jamais.

Zakuro s'immobilisa brusquement. Kisshu faillit lui rentrer dedans, mais la violette le remarqua à peine. Tout son corps était tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir au moindre signe de danger. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille, lançant des coups d'œil furtif tout autour d'elle.

Soudain, son corps se crispa un peu plus. Elle avait saisi une légère odeur. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au départ à cause de toutes les personnes qui l'entourait, mais elle venait de remarquer que cette odeur flottait autour d'eux depuis un moment déjà. Et là, elle était beaucoup plus proche d'eux que tout à l'heure.

Quelqu'un les suivait.

Kisshu lança un regard étrange en direction de la louve, qui adoptait maintenant une posture carrément hostile.

– **Tu as senti quelque chose ?** demanda-t-il, soudain beaucoup plus calme.

– **Nous sommes observés** , siffla la jeune femme.

Les yeux dorés du Cyniclon s'élargirent de stupeur, tandis qu'une soudaine excitation s'insinuait en lui.

– **Quoi ?**

Zakuro ne prit pas la peine de répondre, toujours absorbée par sa contemplation des lieux. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête, elle eu soudain juste le temps de voir une silhouette disparaître dans l'ombre d'une ruelle latérale, à quelques mètres à peines de là où se trouvait les deux compagnons. Au même moment, la sensation de danger que ressentait Zakuro faiblit, et elle sut dès cet instant qu'elle venait de repérer la personne qui les observait.

– **Hé !** hurla Zakuro en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Ni une, ni deux, la violette s'élança sur les traces de cette mystérieuse personne, décidée à ne pas perdre sa trace. Elle traversa la route en quelques secondes, et atteignit instantanément la ruelle dans laquelle avait disparut le mystérieux inconnu. La jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'y enfoncer à son tour mais, bien vite, elle dû s'arrêter et regarda devant elle, perplexe. La ruelle aboutissait à un cul-de-sac, et il n'y avait aucune trace de l'inconnu. Pourtant, son sixième sens était toujours en éveil. Où diable cette personne était-elle passée ?

Elle entendit finalement Kisshu la rejoindre. Toute trace de fatigue semblait avoir quitté le corps du jeune homme, qui arborait à présent l'expression furieuse d'une personne qui allait commettre un meurtre. Le Cyniclon s'arrêta à côté de Zakuro puis, lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui, laissa échapper un juron.

– **Où est passée cette ordure ?** grogna-t-il d'un ton dangereusement bas.

Zakuro tourna la tête vers le ciel, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit une nouvelle fois un bout d'habit disparaître in extremis de son champ de vision.

– **Là-haut !** indiqua la violette en pointant le ciel du doigt. **Il est sur le toit de l'immeuble !**

À peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase qu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui empoigner le bras. Un battement de cil plus tard, elle et Kisshu se trouva sur le toit de l'immeuble en question.

Et face eux, il y avait quelqu'un qui les observait fixement, sans ciller.

La personne qui les surveillait depuis tout à l'heure.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, aucun doute n'était possible là-dessus. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Zakuro estima qu'il devait faire une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison moulante noire et un masque noir et argenté, d'une grande et élégante beauté, dissimulait son visage, rendant ainsi toute reconnaissance impossible. Même ses yeux semblaient cachés par le masque.

Il avait les cheveux bruns coupés dans une coupe élégante qui, Zakuro l'aurait juré s'il n'y avait pas eu ce masque, semblait mettre en valeur les traits de cet homme.

Cependant, pas de longues oreilles pointues dépassant de derrière le masque, ni aucune autre caractéristique qui aurait pu l'apparenter à un Cyniclon.

Et cette posture…

– **Qui êtes-vous ?** lança rudement Zakuro.

Avec un petit gloussement, l'homme s'inclina galamment face à Zakuro, avant de se relever et de fixer à nouveau la jeune femme derrière son masque. Un frisson parcourut la célébrité, alors qu'une voix chaude et profonde s'élevait.

– **Zakuro Fujiwara** , répondit élégamment l'inconnu. **Cela faisait bien longtemps. Vous me voyez heureux que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, très chère.**

Zakuro lui envoya un regard troublé. Elle qui pensait que cet homme lui évoquait vaguement quelqu'un, sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur cette identité, celui-ci venait de lui confirmer qu'ils… s'étaient déjà rencontrés ?

– **Connard !** hurla Kisshu à la place de Zakuro. **Elle t'a posé une question, alors réponds !**

L'homme laissa échapper un autre petit rire, ce qui acheva de mettre Kisshu complètement en rogne.

– **Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je préfèrerai rester discret sur mon identité** , répondit l'inconnu d'un ton hautement hautain.

Quelque se brisa dans le self-control de Kisshu, qui péta irrémédiablement un plomb en entendant ces paroles.

– **Je vais te faire bouffer ton identité et tes grands airs de snobs !**

– **Kisshu, arrête !** s'écria Zakuro en faisant un pas pour le rattraper.

Trop tard. D'un bond, le Cyniclon plongea sur l'inconnu tel un animal enragé, toutes dents et griffes dehors.

Cependant, l'homme était visiblement prêt, car il accueillit Kisshu avec un formidable uppercut dans l'estomac, qui fit plier le vert et chassa tout l'air de ses poumons. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol et, alors que l'homme ne faisait plus attention à lui, il en profita pour lui faucher les jambes à l'aide d'une magnifique balayette. Déséquilibré, l'homme tomba sur Kisshu, lequel en profita pour se redresser et lui coller son poing en plein visage. L'inconnu poussa un hurlement de douleur. Kisshu, que voir l'autre souffrir stimulait sa fureur, se plaça au-dessus de l'inconnu et se plaça de manière à lui interdire tout mouvement.

Puis, déchaîné, il commença à le ruer de coups, sous les yeux horrifiés de Zakuro qui lui hurlait d'arrêter en se précipitant vers les deux bagarreurs.

En vain.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à moins de deux mètres d'eux, l'homme inconnu arriva à saisir Kisshu par les cheveux. Il tira violemment dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le Cyniclon dans sa ruade de coup, déconcentré par la douleur. Puis, avant que qui ce soit ait le temps de réagir, l'inconnu balança Kisshu sur le côté, qui s'effondra au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Zakuro entendit le crâne du jeune homme rencontrer le sol avec un bruit mât. D'abord inquiète, la louve commença réellement à avoir peur lorsqu'elle vit que le Cyniclon ne se relevait pas.

De son côté, l'homme venait de se redresser lentement, époussetant sa tenue comme si de rien n'était. N'accordant plus la moindre attention envers Kisshu, il se tourna avec la même lenteur exagérée vers Zakuro, qui ne s'était pas décidée à bouger depuis que Kisshu s'était évanoui.

Et, alors que cet inconnu l'observait, Zakuro eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Elle voyait l'animosité émaner de derrière ce masque, dont le propriétaire n'évoquait à présent plus rien d'élégant.

La violette fit quelques pas en arrière, auxquels l'homme répondit en s'avançant à son tour. Dans un pur réflexe, la main de Zakuro s'enfonça immédiatement dans sa poche, où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'or froid et lisse de sa pierre de puissance.

– **Vas-y** , intervint l'inconnu d'une voix menaçante. **Tu sais très bien que cela ne te servira à rien.**

– **Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?**

– **Vous posez trop de question, sans même savoir comment vous y prendre** , s'agaça l'homme en balayant l'air de sa main.

Il marqua une pause, cessant soudain de marcher.

D'emblée, la prise de Zakuro sur sa pierre de puissance se fit plus forte.

– **C'est vraiment dommage** , continua-t-il. **Je ne comptais pas m'en prendre à vous, mais la situation semble avoir changé. Cet énergumène aux grandes oreilles m'a énervé.**

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait Zakuro. Aussitôt, la violette brandit sa pierre de puissance à hauteur de son visage en poussant un cri de guerre.

Au même moment, l'homme fonça sur elle à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Une boule d'énergie apparait aux creux de ses mains tandis qu'il courait vers Zakuro d'un air de sauvage.

Celle-ci fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Elle lança sa pierre de puissance, en plein dans la boule d'énergie.

À vrai dire, même elle ne pensait pas que cet acte aurait un quelconque effet, mais cela valait mieux que de rester sagement sur place en attendant que cet homme dément en finisse avec elle.

Et, alors que la pierre de puissance entra en contact avec la boule d'énergie, Zakuro se sentit soudain frapper par quelque chose d'une violence inouïe.

La jeune femme sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, alors qu'elle se retrouvait plongée dans une sorte de lumière dorée et aveuglante.

Cela dura quelques secondes, durant lesquels une sensation chaude et agréable prit possession du corps de la violette.

Puis la lumière dorée disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Zakuro atterrit brutalement sur ses pieds. Encore sonnée, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle se retrouva bientôt à genoux sur le toit de l'immeuble. Elle lança un regard autour d'elle, pour se rendre compte avec surprise que le mystérieux inconnu avait disparu.

Elle repéra sa pierre de puissance qui gisait sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle et, un peu plus loin, Kisshu qui était toujours dans les vapes.

La jeune femme rampa à quatre pattes pour récupérer sa pierre de puissance. Alors qu'elle la saisissait, elle vit soudain son image se refléter sur la surface lisse de l'artefact. La pierre de puissance lui échappa des mains alors que Zakuro se figeait, sous le choc.

Deux mètres plus loin, Kisshu semblait finalement émerger. Le jeune homme se redressa avec un gémissement de douleur, et porta sa main à son crâne meurtri. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, avant de finalement tourner la tête vers Zakuro. Ce qu'il vit fait chuter sa mâchoire.

– **Super, voilà que je délire !** maugréa le Cyniclon.

Donc, Zakuro n'avait pas rêvé.

La jeune femme porta lentement les mains à sa tête, et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de la fourrure douce sous ses doigts.

Des oreilles de loup venaient soudainement de lui pousser sur la tête, comme par magie.

– **Putain de merde !** s'exclama soudain Kisshu en s'approchant de Zakuro. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ?**

Une sonnerie de téléphone vint soudain interrompre Kisshu dans son flot d'insultes. Fébrile, Zakuro l'extirpa de sa poche et colla le petit objet à son oreille, sans même penser à vérifier de qui il s'agissait.

– **… Allo ?**

– **Zakuro ! Tu vas bien ?** hurla Ryou à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Kisshu ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

– **Oui. Enfin… je pense.**

– **On arrive sur Shibuya, où êtes-vous ?**

– **Sur le toit d'un immeuble…** (Zakuro poussa un bref soupir avant de continuer). **Je t'expliquerai plus tard.**

Il y eut un silence perplexe de l'autre côté de la ligne.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent sur le toit d'un immeuble ?** pépia Pudding en arrière-plan. **Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment d'admirer le paysage ?**

– **Très bien** , dit finalement Ryou. **On se retrouve en bas, alors. Vite !**

Il y eut un clic sonore, indiquant que Ryou venait de raccrocher.

Zakuro et Kisshu échangèrent un regard sombre. Pour que le propriétaire du Café adopte un ton aussi affolé, il devait forcément s'être passé quelque chose de leur côté aussi.

Cependant, Kisshu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ces étranges phénomènes avaient tout de même un côté positif. Et si tout ça était finalement l'indice qu'ils cherchaient depuis des jours ? Et s'ils étaient enfin tout près du but ?

Le Cyniclon attrapa la louve par le poignet, et se téléporta en bas de l'immeuble. Ils atterrirent dans la petite ruelle par laquelle ils étaient passés quelques minutes plus tôt, bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'impression que des heures étaient passées pendant qu'ils étaient en haut.

Au même moment, une voiture noire se gara dans un crissement effroyable à l'entrée de la ruelle. La voiture s'était à peine complètement arrêtée que Ryou en bondit, et courut dans leur direction. Le visage du jeune homme trahissait une préoccupation profonde, sur laquelle Zakuro préféra ne pas faire de remarque.

Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Ryou passa sa main dans le dos de Zakuro et la poussa doucement en avant.

– **Ne restons pas là, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.**

Zakuro et Kisshu hochèrent la tête, et tous les trois se pressèrent de retourner à la voiture. Alors qu'ils approchaient, Pudding sortit de la voiture en courant et sauta dans les bras de Zakuro, qui eut juste le temps de remarquer les petites oreilles et la queue de singe qui ornaient désormais le corps de l'adolescente.

Ah.

Keiichiro descendit à son tour de la voiture, et indiqua à Zakuro de prendre place sur le siège passager. À l'arrière Ichigo, Minto et Berry se penchèrent vers leur aînée, toutes les trois vêtues de leur attribut d'animaux. Un peu plus, et Zakuro se serait crut en plein zoo.

– **Tu vas bien ?**

– **Toi aussi, tu as retrouvé tes oreilles de loup !**

– **On s'est fait tellement de soucis, si tu savais !**

– **Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, toi ?**

– **Les filles, doucement. Laissez-la parler** , intervint Keiichiro d'un ton ferme.

– **Eh, moi aussi je suis là, à deux centimètres de vous !** s'exclama Kisshu, outré. **Et je vais bien, au cas où ça vous intéresserait !**

– **Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé, Zakuro** , dit doucement Ryou, ignorant délibérément Kisshu.

Zakuro se renfonça un peu plus dans le siège passager, alors que les images des minutes précédentes défilaient dans son esprit.

Elle hésita encore quelques instants, puis baissa les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à tout déballer.

– **Il y avait quelqu'un** , commença la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. **Un homme, qui nous observait depuis le début de notre mission, je pense. Il a tenté de s'enfuir lorsque je l'ai repéré, mais Kisshu et moi l'avons coincé sur le toit d'un immeuble, sur lequel il s'était réfugié. Allez savoir par quels moyens il a réussi à monter là-haut. Toujours est-il que sur le toit, il a tenté de nous attaquer. Il a d'abord assommé Kisshu. Puis au, moment où il a voulu s'en prendre à moi, une lumière dorée est apparue… quand elle a disparu, l'homme était parti… et mes oreilles de loup était apparue.**

– **Et ta queue, n'oublie pas ta queue** , lança Pudding avec un sourire effronté, se sentant obligée d'en rajouter trois couches.

– **Quand je vous dis qu'Ikisatachi est quelqu'un de faible, personne ne m'écoute** , se rengorgea Minto à l'arrière.

Kisshu lui répondit par un regard noir mais, étonnamment, il ne répondit pas à la provocation. Son regard se dirigea vers Zakuro, et il haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme détourna les yeux. Pour des raisons qu'elle-même ignorait, elle avait volontairement omis de préciser que c'est Kisshu qui avait perdu le contrôle en premier… mais aussi qu'elle avait cette étrange impression de déjà vu quant au mystérieux inconnu.

– **Vous avez réussi à voir à quoi il ressemblait ?** demanda Ryou en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Kisshu secoua la tête.

– **Impossible, ce type était masqué, et il portait du noir de la tête au pied. Mais si ça peut t'aider, il devait faisait une bonne tête de haut. Et… euh, il était brun.**

– **Information totalement inutile Sherlock, mais merci quand même** , répliqua Pudding en reniflant. **Tu viens de nous décrire quatre-vingts pourcents de la population masculine de Tokyo.**

– **Malheureusement, elle a raison** , ajouta Keiichiro avec un soupir. **Sans signe distinctif, on n'a malheureusement aucune chance de retrouver cet homme.**

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

– **Donc, si je comprends bien, on n'est pas plus avancé qu'au début de toute cette histoire. À part que maintenant, on se retrouve avec des accessoires d'animaux de cirque.**

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le petit groupe, qui ne put que se lancer des regards dépités. Des rayons lumineux, des oreilles d'animaux qui sortaient de nulle part, des inconnus qui s'amusaient à les surveiller. À quoi cela les avançait de savoir tout ça, surtout si les filles n'avaient toujours pas leurs pouvoirs ?

– **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demanda Berry d'une petite voix. **On rentre au Café ?**

– **Non** , répliqua Ryou d'un ton brusque.

Le blond avait sorti un ordinateur de poche, et était à présent entrain de taper frénétiquement sur le clavier d'un air concentré.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil perplexe.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'enquit-elle.

– **Tu t'es trompé, Ichigo** , expliqua Ryou avec rage sans détourner les yeux de son ordinateur. **On a peut-être aucune info sur ces étranges évènements et ce Monsieur Masque de mes deux, mais tout ça nous a au moins permis de découvrir quelque chose, et pas des moindres.**

Il marqua une pause, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Pudding.

– **Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ? Parle !** le pressa la blonde en roulant des yeux.

– **Lorsque vous vous êtes chacune fait frapper par ce rayon de lumière, j'ai réussi à capter quelque chose. Le Tokyo Dôme, le métro, le port, Shibuya : à chaque fois une quantité d'énergie considérable s'est propagée dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, dont les lieux de départs étaient ces quatre endroits, soient là où vous vous trouviez. J'ai réussi à croiser les coordonnées de ces emplacements sur mon ordinateur, et il se trouve que tous ces rayons d'énergie se rencontre en un seul et même endroit.**

Il posa soudain son ordinateur sur les genoux de Zakuro. Tout le monde se pencha vers l'appareil d'un air curieux, désireux de voir où Ryou voulait en venir.

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, un plan de Tokyo était représenté. Quatre points représentant les lieux de recherches des filles étaient représentés, entourés chacun d'un cercle plus grand représentant l'énergie libérée. Là où les quatre cercles se rencontraient, un point rouge clignotait doucement sur l'écran.

– **Et ça, c'est censé être quoi ?** demanda Berry.

– **D'après une vue satellite, le lieu correspond à un vieil hangar abandonné à l'écart des lieux d'habitation** , déclara Ryou. **Soit l'endroit parfait pour séquestrer quelqu'un sans éveiller les soupçons.**

En entendant ces paroles, Kisshu sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

– **Tu veux dire que…**

– **Oui Kisshu. Il se pourrait bien qu'on est finalement trouvé l'endroit où tes frères sont retenus prisonniers.**

* * *

Loin, très loin, dans un endroit où le temps et l'espace n'étaient pas définis par aucunes lois, une femme observait.

Le miroir par lequel elle avait une vue sur le monde lui montrait maintenant cinq filles assises dans une voiture noire, toutes dotées d'étranges attributs animaux. Face à elle et hors de la voiture, se tenait trois garçons l'un avait les cheveux blonds et une peau bronzée, le deuxième avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, et le dernier arborait des cheveux verts forêt, une peau pâle et de longues oreilles. Assurément pas humain.

La femme les identifia immédiatement comme cinq des sept fameuses Mew Mew, le créateur du projet du même nom, son associé et le Cyniclon.

Derrière, une forme remua.

– **Alors, se sont elles ?** demanda la voix douce de Nova.

La femme hocha la tête, un sourire bienveillant étirant ses traits lumineux.

– **Les filles ont bien grandit, surtout la petite dernière** , déclara-t-elle.

Elle pointa un doigt fin et gracieux vers le miroir, et pointa le Cyniclon du doigt.

– **Celui-ci est un des tiens, n'est-ce pas ?** s'enquit-elle.

Nova hocha lentement la tête.

– **Kisshu. Je craignais qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.**

La femme hocha à son tour la tête, pensive.

Puis elle leva la main et la passa doucement le long de la glace. La seconde suivante, l'image s'étaient effacée et le miroir était redevenu simple miroir.

L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs étourdit quelque peu la jeune femme, qui se mit soudain à tituber. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela lui demanderait autant d'énergie. D'autant plus que plus le temps passait, plus elle se faisait faible. Si cela continuait…

En la voyait ainsi, Nova se précipita vers la femme d'un air inquiet.

– **Majesté !** s'écria-t-elle.

La femme se stabilisa d'elle-même, et leva une main pour dissuader Nova d'approcher.

– **Je vais bien, Nova, je te remercie.**

– **Je suis à votre service, Majesté** , répondit Nova en s'inclinant.

La femme lui envoya un petit sourire ironique.

– **Ce n'est pas moi que l'on doit appeler « Majesté » ici, Nova.**

Nova se redressa, mais ne répondit pas. À la place, elle lança un petit coup d'œil à la boule d'énergie dorée aussi brillante que le Soleil, enfermée dans une cage de verre magique. Cette boule, autrefois d'une taille impressionnante, symbolisait les pouvoirs et l'énergie de la femme qui vivant en ces lieux. Or, depuis quelques années, elle ne cessait de rapetisser. Nova craignait qu'un jour, celle-ci ne s'éteigne.

– **Il faut vous ménager** , la morigéna Nova. **Envoyer à ces filles vos pouvoirs était-il vraiment nécessaire ?**

– **Evidemment** , répliqua la femme. **Ces jeunes filles ont laissé leurs pouvoirs s'amenuiser, elles qui étaient si puissantes il y a quelques années. Elles ne le savent pas encore, mais elles viennent de s'embarquer dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qu'elles. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que pendant que je m'affaiblis, le Mal se fait plus puissant. Il est donc de mon devoir de les aider à nous protéger.**

La femme se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, puis leva les yeux vers Nova.

Son regard était sombre.

– **Crois-moi Nova, les Mew Mew sont notre seul espoir.**

* * *

 **Silver : TADAAAAM ! Nous sommes donc en fin de chapitre et, comme promis, nous accueillons à présent nos invités spéciaux pour ce chapitre ! Mesdames et messieurs, faîtes à présent place à...**

 **Ichigo : *sort soudain de nulle part et se jette sur Silver* OHAYOOOOOOOOO !**

 **Minto : *rentre plus calmement sur le plateau et lève les yeux en ciel en voyant Ichigo courir dans tous les sens* Cette roturière est folle.**

 **Pudding : *s'agrippe à Taruto et le secoue dans tous les sens* REGARDE TARU-TARU, SE SONT ICHIGO-NEECHAN ET MINTO-NEECHAN !**

 **Taruto : Mais lâche-moi, sauvage !**

 **Silver : Hé, du calme tout le monde ! *sort un siffler et siffle bruyamment dedans* Au pied !**

 **Ichigo : Haha, gomen, je me suis encore emballée...**

 **Silver : Où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui, le chapitre cinq ! Chers lecteurs, j'ai enfin le plaisir de déclarer le chapitre cinq de TMMC terminé ! (Il en aura fallu du temps !) Alors, Ichigo, Minto, vos verdicts pour cette fin du chapitre ?**

 **Ichigo : C'est super ! C'est le meilleur chapitre que tu es écrit Silver, tu t'es surpassée !**

 **Pudding : Pudding adore, na no da !**

 **Silver : Ouais, je pense aussi que ce chapitre est pas mal...**

 **Taruto : Arrête de te jeter des fleurs ! .**

 **Minto : Il y a beaucoup de suspens… On a l'impression d'en apprendre plus, mais pas tellement en fait. Enfin… personnellement, j'aime bien.**

 **Silver : Vous me faîtes rougir haha...**

 **Taruto : Bon, STOP !**

 **Silver : Il est à présent temps de passer aux réponses des reviewers !**

 _ **À Lunafreya Nox Fleuret : "Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Effectivement la menace est bel et bien présente, comme on a pu le voir ici. Et ce n'est que le début !**_

 ** _Moi aussi, crois moi, j'arrive pas à saquer Masaya. Sérieusement, je peux pas le sentir ! C'est même pas un vrai mec d'abord, et c'est quoi ces goûts de chiotte Ichigo ? Quant à Ryou, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas trop s'en faire pour son ordinateur, visiblement il en a toujours un de rechange sur lui ! XD_**

 ** _J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'a plus ^^"_**

 **Ichigo : Hey ! Je suis là et je t'entends !**

 **Minto, Pudding et Taruto : En même temps elle a raison !**

 **Ichigo : Vous êtes tous jaloux parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver quelqu'un comme Masaya que vous aimez et qui vous aime !**

 **Silver : Heu… bon, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée et à la prochaine !**

 **Tout le monde : Bye bye !**

 **Silver : Et essayez de laisser une petite review sur votre passage, histoire de me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans mon histoire, pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Parce qu'honnêtement, écrire pour des lecteurs fantômes ne sert pas à grand chose je trouve...**

 **Taruto : BREEEEEF.**


	8. À toute épreuve

**Silver : Yaaaaay ! Bonjour et bienvenue à tous au sixième chapitre de Tokyo Mew Mew Crystal, ouais !**

 **Pudding : Après deux longues semaines, na no da ! Pudding avait hâte de connaître la suite !**

 **Silver : Je sais ! Ce chapitre a été plutôt long à écrire, et c'est parce qu'il _est_ long, je pense même que c'est le deuxième chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit depuis le début ! Je tiens juste à prévenir que le début sera peut-être sûrement ennuyant, mais… DON'T WORRY, parce que c'est dans ce chapitre que ÇA commence ! Mwouhahahaha, action et suspense au rendez-vous chers lecteurs !**

 **Pudding : Trop coooool na no da ! Par contre… où est Taru-taru ?**

 **Silver : Ce petit énergumène sans manière ? Je l'ai envoyé se reposer, en attendant son arrivée dans TMMC. Ré-apparaître dans une fanfic, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie !**

 **Pudding : Silver-oneechan est sûre de ne pas l'avoir enfermée dans le placard, na no da ? Pudding entend quelqu'un cogner depuis tout à l'heure…**

 **Silver : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! À vous, lecteurs, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre Six

 _À toute épreuve_

– **Alors… c'est ici ?**

Directement après avoir récupéré Zakuro et Kisshu, Ryou avait foncé avec les filles jusqu'à l'endroit où ils pensaient que Pai et Taruto étaient retenus prisonniers. Keiichiro les avait quittés en chemin, afin d'aller récupérer Retasu et Ringo, qui manquaient toujours à l'appel. Il leur avait fallu exactement trente minutes pour y parvenir, minutes pendant lesquelles chacun avait pu sentir la tension augmenter au sein du petit groupe. Et, maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, l'appréhension semblait à son apogée.

La voiture garée derrière eux, tout le monde s'était approché pour observer l'endroit dans lequel ils allaient risquer leur peau dans quelques minutes. Ryou n'avait pas mentit : un vieux hangar à bateau se dressait devant eux, projetant sur le petit groupe son ombre menaçante. Tout en métal, le moindre millimètre du bâtiment semblait couvert de rouille. Un bref coup d'œil aux alentours permettait de constater que le hangar n'était entouré que par des dunes de sable, envahies elle-même par les mauvaises herbes soit, pas la moindre habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde. Un vent glacial s'était levé, faisant voler les cheveux des filles. Une mèche de cheveux blonds atterrit devant les yeux de Pudding, qui s'empressa aussitôt de s'en débarrasser. Etrangement, la mer avait beau se trouver à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, il n'empêchait qu'une odeur salée flottait dans l'air.

– **On dirait carrément un film d'horreur** , déclara Pudding. _**Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir…**_ , ajouta-t-elle avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

À côté d'elle, Minto la fusilla du regard.

– **J'espère que tu t'amuses ?** cracha Minto d'un air furibond.

Pudding renifla, vexée.

– **Oh, ça va. J'essaye seulement de détendre l'atmosphère…**

Avant d'ajouter à voix basse :

– **… coincée du slip.**

– **Je t'ai entendu !**

Près d'elle, Kisshu s'impatientait, frappant frénétiquement le sol de son pied. Les dieux seuls pouvaient savoir dans quel état se trouvaient actuellement ses frères. Peut-être même se faisaient-ils torturer en ce moment, ou pire encore… cet état d'attente allait le rendre fou. Il savait qu'il n'était pas sage de se précipiter droit dans la gueule du loup sans être préparé. D'ailleurs, si Pai avait été là, il n'aurait pas hésiter à le lui reprocher puis à critiquer ses méthodes de stratégies, apparemment « médiocres au possible ». Mais Pai n'était pas là.

Et de toute façon, Kisshu n'avait pas le choix.

Et, surtout, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Le Cyniclon finit par craquer.

Dans une langue que lui seul pouvait comprendre, il cracha soudain un flot d'insulte, puis fit mine de se précipiter vers le hangar abandonné.

– **Kisshu, attends !** cria Ryou dans son dos.

– **Merde !** répliqua-t-il, trop borné pour l'écouter.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, il sentit soudain une main se glisser dans la sienne. Le Cyniclon se figea en une seconde, alors que le doux parfum sucré des fraises, ce parfum qui avait le don de lui procurer les pires fantasmes, l'enveloppa. Cela eut pour effet de le calmer quelque peu, en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de patienter encore un peu.

Il tourna la tête, et rencontra le regard chocolat d'Ichigo. Celle-ci, en croisant le regard du Cyniclon, se pressa de retirer sa main et la ramener vivement contre elle, un peu plus vite que nécessaire. Ce geste vexa légèrement Kisshu, mais il se réconforta bien vite en voyant la légère teinte rosée qu'avait pris les joues de la jeune fille.

Hmm, ça c'était intéressant…

– **C'était totalement idiot de vouloir se précipiter comme ça en plein territoire inconnu** , intervint soudain la voix de Ryou, ramenant Kisshu à la réalité.

Celui-ci foudroya le blond du regard.

– **Je m'en fous. Je fais ce que je veux. Libre à vous de vouloir prendre la poussière dans ce trou paumé, mais sans moi. Je ne suis pas un de tes animaux domestiques à qui il te suffit de siffler pour te faire obéir.**

– **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?** répliqua Minto d'un ton menaçant.

– **« Animal domestique », tu peux parler !** renchérit Pudding. **Vous vous êtes vus, toi et tes oreilles de troll ?**

Ryou se rembrunit.

– **Attends, Kisshu. Je t'ai dit que ce que tu avais fait était stupide. Mais pas que tu avais eu tort.**

Le blond se tourna vers les filles, puis pointa du doigt le hangar qui se profilait devant eux :

– **Pai et Taruto sont vraisemblablement dans ce hangar** , annonça Ryou d'une voix forte. **Seuls, perdus, affamés. Souffrants. Torturés. Peut-être même morts. Autrefois, nous nous sommes fait la guerre, allant jusqu'à vouloir nous détruire. Mais, après avoir eu le bon sens de se rallier à la bonne cause, ils nous ont aidé. Et, même si cela me coûte de l'admettre, c'est à présent à notre tour de leur rendre la pareille. Aujourd'hui, les Mew Mew reprennent du service. Vous allez sauver ces énergumènes aux grandes oreilles, les filles.**

– **C'est dingue, même en situation de crise, il arrive quand même à critiquer leurs oreilles** , fit remarquer Pudding en ricanant.

– **Et n'oubliez pas** , reprit Ryou en baissant les bras. **Avec ou sans pouvoirs, vous restez les Mew Mew. Vous êtes fortes.**

– **Ouais ! Excellent discours de motivation, patron !** s'exclama Berry en frappant dans ses mains.

– **C'est bien beau, mais j'espère que tu ne nous envoie pas là-dedans avec pour seule arme un joli et charmant discours sur les joies d'être une Mew Mew** , les coupa une Minto sceptique.

– **Pas exactement** , répliqua Ryou alors qu'un sourire en coin naissait sur ses lèvres. **Approchez.**

Les filles se lancèrent des regards suspicieux mais, la curiosité étant plus forte, elles se pressèrent de se rassembler autour de leur boss, qui se dirigeait vers le coffre de la voiture. Alors que personne ne faisait attention, Kisshu se pencha vers Ichigo, si proche que la rousse put sentir le souffle chaud du Cyniclon sur son visage :

– **Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi,** _ **koneko-chan**_ , argua-t-il d'une voix basse et lourde de sens.

Ichigo se crispa immédiatement, mais refusa de regarder le vert dans les yeux.

– **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois** , chuchota-t-elle.

– **Aaanw. Pas à moi, Ichigo, pas à moi.**

À bout de patience, la jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

– **Lâche moi, Kisshu. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de ça.**

Contrarié par la rudesse avec laquelle Ichigo lui avait adressé la parole, Kisshu fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de la rouge, qui la fusillait toujours du regard. Kisshu lui adressa un dernier regard agacé, puis se décida à s'éloigner de quelques pas. Par chance, les autres s'étaient révélés bien trop absorbée par la surprise que semblait leur réserver Ryou, et ainsi personne n'avait rien entendu de leur petite conversation.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond finit par se redresser, quelque chose entre les mains. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers les filles, Ichigo put découvrir une mallette noire que le jeune homme tenait fermement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle n'explose s'il venait à la lâcher. Ichigo haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'elle et les autres filles se penchaient plus près vers leur patron.

– **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** s'enquit Minto.

– **Keiichiro et moi avons longtemps travaillé dessus, en prévision d'une urgence comme celle-ci** , répondit Ryou avec un sourire satisfait. **J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à vous les confier mais, compte tenu des derniers évènements et des moyens dont nous disposons pour y faire face, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.**

Ryou plaça la mallette à l'horizontale, face aux filles. Son regard se posa tour à tour sur chacune des Mew Mew, attentif à leur réaction, sans doute pour faire augmenter le suspense ou une autre connerie du genre.

La tension était palpable. Tout à l'intérieur d'Ichigo hurlait au blond d'ouvrir cette fichue mallette.

Puis, sous les regards pressants de ses protégées, Ryou ouvrit la mallette.

En en voyant le contenu, Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer

– **Ce sont…** , commença l'adolescente.

– **De nouvelles pierres de puissance, oui** , se rengorgea Ryou.

– **De nouvelles** _ **mini**_ **pierres de puissance, tu veux dire** , corrigea Pudding, légèrement perplexe.

Dans la mallette, reposaient sagement cinq versions miniatures des pierres de puissances d'origines des Mew Mew. Chacune semblait baigner dans une douce lumière qui lui était propre, renforçant l'éclat doré de la pierre.

– **Elles fonctionnent ?** demanda Berry d'un ton admiratif.

– **Comment est-ce possible ?** ajouta Zakuro tandis que Berry et Pudding se saisissaient chacune d'une pierre de puissance, visiblement ravies.

– **Avec Keiichiro, nous avons découvert que, même après la perte de vos pouvoirs, vos pierres de puissance étaient toujours imprégnées de votre ancienne magie, même s'il n'y en avait qu'en quantité très infime. Nous avons réussi à prélever ces dernières reliques de vos pouvoirs, que nous avons ensuite enfermées dans des copies miniatures de vos anciennes pierres, aujourd'hui inutiles. Et oui Berry, ces nouvelles pierres de puissance fonctionnent.**

– **Super !** s'enthousiasma la blonde.

– **Cependant, vous devrez être prudente quant à l'utilisation de ces artefacts** , les avertit Ryou alors que Zakuro et Minto se servaient à leur tour, plus prudentes que leurs cadettes. **Comme je viens de vous le dire, la quantité de magie contenue dans ces pierres est extrêmement faible. Ce qui signifie, qu'elle n'est disponible qu'en quantité très limitée.**

– **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** s'enquit Minto, alertée.

– **Ça veut dire que, lorsque vos pierres de puissance cesseront de briller, cela voudra dire que vous aurez utilisé toute leurs capacités.**

Un lourd silence tomba sur le petit groupe, dépité. Chacune des filles avait le regard fixé sur sa pierre de puissance respective, angoissée à l'idée que leur survie ne dépendait probablement que de cette petite chose, dont la magie n'était même pas suffisante.

– **Bah, c'est mieux que rien** , intervint finalement Pudding d'une voix mal assurée.

– **Dîtes vous que ne sont pas vos pouvoirs qui font de vous des héroïnes** , répliqua Ryou, **mais ce que vous êtes. Ce sont vos choix, vos actions, votre force de caractère, votre confiance et votre esprit d'équipe. Voilà, ce qui fait de vous de vraies héroïnes.**

– **Super speech, merci Capitaine Blondie** , le coupa Kisshu, qui perdait sérieusement le peu de patience qu'il lui restait. **Maintenant, je vous propose d'entrer dans ce foutu hangar, que je puisse récupérer ce qui m'appartient.**

– **Hé, où sont Retasu et Ringo, en fait ?** hasarda Berry.

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans le dos du petit groupe. D'emblée, ils firent tous volte-face pour se retrouver face à une décapotable rouge, approchant à toute allure dans leur direction. De grands sourires étirèrent les lèvres des filles alors qu'elles remarquèrent Keiichiro au volant de la voiture. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le brun eut à peine complètement arrêté la décapotable que les portières s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant apparaître Retasu et Ringo qui s'empressèrent de courir vers leurs consœurs. En même temps, Ichigo ne manqua pas de remarquer les mêmes minuscules pierres de puissance qui scintillaient dans leur main.

– **Nous sommes là, pardon pour le retard !** s'excusa une Retasu dans tous ses états.

– **Keiichiro est passé nous prendre au port** , ajouta Ringo. **Il s'est vraiment passé un truc de dingue là-bas ! On était en train de mener nos recherches quand tout à coup, le ciel s'est chargé de nuage noir et des éclairs ont commencé à sortir de nulle part. Puis il y a eu cette étrange lumière dorée, mais Kei nous a dit qu'il vous était en quelque sorte arrivé la même chose. Et maintenant, vous avez trouvé…** _ **wow !**_

Ringo s'arrêta dans son flot ininterrompu de parole, la gorge soudain sèche. La jeune fille venait de remarquer les attributs animaux de ses amies et ne pouvait plus qu'observer bêtement, sa surprise l'ayant privé de l'usage de la parole. Derrière elle, Retasu avait également remarqué ce _petit_ détail, et ouvrait à présent de grands yeux.

– **Alors** _ **ça**_ **, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas** , admit Ringo en secouant la tête.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?** balbutia Retasu.

Rapidement, ce fut au tour des cinq autres d'être surprises, surtout lorsqu'elles constatèrent que leurs deux consœurs ne présentaient aucune caractéristique quelconque d'animal.

– **Ces choses sont apparues après que nous nous soyons fait frapper par le rayon de lumière** , expliqua Zakuro de son éternel calme olympien.

– **Mais, et vous ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien ?** demanda Berry, consternée.

– **Ben, moi à l'origine, je n'ai pas vraiment d'attribut, puisque mon animal est le pingouin** , répondit une Ringo encore sous le choc.

– **Et Retasu ?** intervint Pudding. **Si j'ai bonne mémoire, elle est sensée avoir des espèces d'antennes de crevette.**

– **Eh bien, il faut croire qu'elle n'en a plus !** répliqua Minto, exaspérée.

– **Pudding, mon animal est le marsouin aptère, pas la crevette…**

– **ASSEZ !** hurla soudain Kisshu, complètement excédé. **Cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part ! Des gens nous attendent à l'intérieur** , ajouta-t-il en pointant le hangar du doigt. **Ils prient pour que quelqu'un vienne les tirer de l'enfer qu'ils vivent et croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Alors maintenant que nous sommes au complet et que nous avons de quoi nous défendre, entrons dans ce hangar avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

– **Il a raison** , renchérit Ichigo.

La jeune fille qui, jusque-là, était restée étrangement silencieuse, venait subitement de prendre conscience d'un fait. Elle qui avait rêvé pendant deux ans de retrouver ses pouvoirs perdus, elle n'était à présent plus sûre de vouloir retrouver sa vie de magical girl. Être liée à des évènements qui dépassaient la plupart des êtres humains impliquait trop de tourments mentaux, comme elle le comprenait à présent avec le retour de Kisshu dans sa vie. Rester normale aurait été bien plus simple. Être _normale_ , n'impliquait pas de risquer sa vie à tout moment. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Pai et Taruto à leur sort. Et, même si elle l'avait voulu, elle se rendait à présent compte qu'on ne se débarrassait pas aussi facilement d'une vie d'héroïnes. Les Croisés de la Sainte-Rose le lui avaient prouvé, tout comme les récents évènements le lui prouvait à présent.

Aucun d'eux ne serait jamais tranquille, et c'est pourquoi elle comprenant maintenant que repousser l'inévitable ne leur servirait à rien. Bien sûr, elles craignaient toutes de replonger dans cet univers qui, sans leur pouvoir, leur semblait étranger.

Mais elles étaient et resteraient toujours les Mew Mew et, aujourd'hui, elles avaient un devoir.

– **Allons-y** , clama Ichigo en se redressant. **Montrons à ces personnes à quel point on se chauffe.**

Les filles hochèrent la tête vaillamment, gagnées par la détermination de leur leader.

De son côté, Kisshu esquissa un petit sourire amusé. _Ça_ , c'était digne de la koneko-chan qu'il aimait.

Alors que les autres commençaient à s'éloigner en direction du hangar abandonné, Ichigo se tourna quant à elle vers la mallette toujours ouverte de Ryou. À l'intérieur, reposait une dernière pierre de puissance celle d'Ichigo. La rouge observa longuement l'artefact, les sourcils froncés. Elle savait que, si elle prenait cette pierre de puissance, cela signifierait d'une certaine façon qu'elle acceptait de renouer avec son passé d'héroïne.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir, et envoya au diable tous ses doutes et tourments. Qu'étaient ses problèmes comparés à ce que devaient vivre Pai et Taruto ? D'un geste plus brusque que prévu, Ichigo attrapa la petite pierre de puissance, puis fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner.

La pierre émettait une douce chaleur au creux de sa paume, qu'Ichigo préféra ignorer. La rouge avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle sentit une main attraper son poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Ichigo tourna la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ryou, qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

– **Sois prudente** , souffla le blond sans la quitter des yeux. **Même si nous n'avons pas encore de preuve, j'ai l'intime conviction que l'enlèvement des frères Ikisatachi ainsi que l'homme au masque et le volatile qui s'en est pris à vous au centre commercial sont liés. Alors s'il-te-plait, fais attention à toi.**

Un instant troublé par l'intensité avec laquelle le fixait Ryou, Ichigo sentit soudain son cœur s'affoler. Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants, l'esprit complètement vide, puis elle entreprit de se dégager doucement de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur son poignet.

– **Ne t'en fais pas** , répondit-elle, tendue. **Quelque soit l'identité de ces personnes, elles vont bientôt comprendre que se frotter aux Mew Mew n'étaient vraiment pas une bonne idée.**

Ryou hocha lentement la tête, puis relâcha pression sur le poignet sur de la rouge. Celle-ci le fixa encore quelques instants, marquée par l'air soucieux qui hantait le visage du blond face à elle.

Alors, sans prévenir, elle enfonça sa main dans le visage d'Elliott.

– **Hé !** glapit le blond, surpris.

– **Allez, cesse de froncer les sourcils quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire.**

Pour toute réponse, Ryou lui renvoya un regard stupéfait. À vrai dire, Ichigo avait un peu lancé cette phrase sans réfléchir. Depuis la mort de Masaya, sa mère avait pris pour habitude de la lui lancer à chaque fois que sa fille était triste ou contrariée. Cette phrase avait l'étrange pouvoir de lui arracher le plus infime des sourires, même quand tout semblait aller de travers.

Ichigo retira prestement sa main du visage de son patron, puis tenta de lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait le plus convaincant possible.

– **Nous serons de retour dans une heure. Si d'ici là nous ne sommes toujours pas revenues,** _ **là**_ **tu pourras commencer à t'inquiéter.**

Sur ces mots et sans attendre de réponse, Ichigo tourna les talons et entreprit de rattraper Kisshu et les filles, qui l'attendaient quelques pas plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur, un simple hochement de tête suivi d'un « Allons-y » lui suffit pour que, d'un même mouvement, tous commencèrent à se diriger vers le vieil entrepôt, la peur leur serrant l'estomac au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Bientôt, la surface rouillée du hangar se dressa devant eux, encore plus menaçante de près. Pudding déglutit, tandis que la vue du bâtiment abandonné arracha un frisson à Retasu. Tous s'arrêtèrent, le regard rivé sur l'entrée, soudainement pétrifiés.

Les lourdes plaques de métal qui devaient autrefois faire office de double porte avaient été déplacées, semblant inviter les huit jeunes gens à pénétrer dans l'entrée grande ouverte. Celle-ci donnait d'ailleurs une vue impénétrable sur l'intérieur du hangar… qui était entièrement noir. Comme si cette entrée ouvrait sur des ténèbres impénétrables, dangereuse.

Kisshu fut le premier à y pénétrer. Des images de ses frères souffrants et torturés dansant dans son esprit, le Cyniclon passa sans hésiter une seconde de plus devant les autres Mew Mew, qui elles ne s'étaient toujours pas décidées à s'arracher à la contemplation du hangar.

Finalement, Ichigo se secoua et, prenant son courage à deux mains, inspira à fond et se précipita à la suite du jeune homme, avant de disparaître deux secondes plus tard à travers les ténèbres. La rouge fut ensuite suivie par Zakuro, elle-même très vite imitée par Minto qui soupira bruyamment en s'exécutant, ne manquant pas de manifester son agacement quant à cette mission-suicide. Puis ce fut au tour de Pudding et Ringo de s'avancer en même temps, les deux plus jeunes se tenant la main et marchant d'un air courageux. Enfin, vint une Retasu pâle comme un linge, accompagnée d'une Berry qui s'accrochait à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Au moment où les deux dernières passèrent l'entrée, Retasu ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, comme si un monstre était sur le point de lui tomber sur la tête. Aussitôt, une odeur infecte de rouille, d'essence et de poisson pas frais lui sauta au visage et lui retourna l'estomac, manquant de lui faire rendre son déjeuner. Par pur réflexe, Retasu rouvrit les yeux… pour se rendre compte avec étonnement qu'elle se trouvait dans le noir le plus complet. Surprise, la verte tourna la tête de gauche à droite, tentant en vain de discerner quelque chose. Cependant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : tout ce qui ne l'entourait n'était que ténèbres les plus profondes.

Retasu déglutit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Seule, serrée contre elle, la présence de Berry arrivait à la rassurer quelque peu.

Soudain, alors qu'elle continuait de marcher sans véritablement savoir où elle allait, Retasu rentra brutalement dans quelque chose, immobile devant elle. Instantanément, la « chose » bondit sur le côté et poussa un petit cri effrayé, faisant en même temps mourir de peur Retasu, qui recula précipitamment et manqua même de trébucher sur Berry, qui se mit elle aussi à hurler.

– **Eh ! Faites attention !** s'exclama la voix agacée de Minto.

– **P-pardon, je suis vraiment désolée !** s'affola Retasu en battant en retraite.

– **Tout le monde est là ?** les coupa la voix d'Ichigo, un peu plus loin devant.

Même si l'obscurité l'empêcher de distinguer quoi que se soit, Retasu pouvait sentir le regard furibond de Minto les transpercer, elle et Berry.

– **On dirait bien que oui** , ronchonna finalement la bleue.

– **On n'y voit rien. Il fait tout noir, ici !** fit remarquer Ringo d'un ton consterné.

– **Attends, j'ai quelque chose qui pourra nous aider !** répondit vivement Pudding.

Il y eut le bruit d'un objet qu'on laissait tomber à terre, suivit de celui de quelqu'un qui fouillait énergiquement dans quelque chose.

– **Ryou m'a donné ce sac avant de venir jusqu'ici, lorsqu'on était encore au centre-ville. Il a dit qu'il y avait tout ce dont on aurait besoin là-dedans… comme des lampes torches !**

– **Trop fort !** s'exclama Ringo en levant la main pour que Pudding tape dedans, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir.

– **En tout cas, fais vite !** la pressa Minto. **Cet endroit commence réellement à me donner la chair de poule…**

– **Ouais, bin essaye de trouver des lampes dans un vieux sac au milieu d'un black-out total, toi !**

– **Eh, attendez !** s'exclama soudain Ichigo. **Je n'ai pas entendu Kisshu depuis qu'on est entré.**

– **Et alors ?** répliqua Minto en levant les yeux au ciel.

– **Alors, c'est bizarre ! Il devrait être en train de trépigner, de bouillir intérieurement. Alors que là…**

– **Silence radio** , acheva Berry d'une petite voix.

– **Il ne lui est quand même pas arrivé quelque chose ?** demanda Retasu d'un ton inquiet.

– **KISSHU !** hurla Ichigo en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

En quelques secondes, le nom du Cyniclon se mit à résonner sur les murs du hangar, crié par sept filles qui se sentaient de plus en plus gagnées par le stress. Et, alors que les anciennes héroïnes criaient son nom toujours plus fort, les silences qui suivaient chacun des appels se faisaient chacun plus inquiétants que l'autre.

Le cœur de Retasu battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Si l'ennemi avait réussi à faire disparaître Kisshu en si peu de temps, qui était parmi eux le plus apte à se défendre, il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée des Mew Mew !

De son côté, Ichigo n'en menait pas large. La rouge porta une nouvelle fois ses mains devant sa bouche, de plus en plus inquiète pour le Cyniclon.

– **KISH…**

– **Pas la peine de crier si fort, je suis là.**

Ichigo sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase prononcée tout près d'elle. Elle fit volte-face vers l'endroit où elle pensait que Kisshu se trouvait, et adressa à l'obscurité le regard le plus furieux dont elle était capable :

– **Idiot ! Tu n'entends pas quand on t'appelle ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?**

Kisshu haussa les épaules.

– **Je suis parti jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, histoire de voir si je pouvais tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant.**

– **Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** s'enquit calmement Zakuro.

– **Rien du tout. Cet endroit n'est pas qu'abandonné c'est aussi une sorte de… de cimetière pour bateaux. Il y en a partout, tous définitivement H.S. Mais pas la moindre trace de magie, ou quoi que se soit qui pourrait révéler l'emplacement d'une planque.**

– **Attends !** l'interrompit soudain Ichigo alors qu'un détail faisait « tilt » dans son esprit. **Comment as-tu fait pour y voir quelque chose ? Il fait plus sombre que dans un four, ici !**

Dans le noir, Kisshu haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

– **Koneko-chan, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne voies pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez… littéralement, que cela veut dire que tu dois appliquer ton cas à tout le monde. Les Cyniclons possèdent une vision nyctalope, ce qui signifie que nous avons la capacité de voir dans l'obscurité.**

– **Donc, tu dis que tu n'as rien trouvé ?** reprit Minto en faisant la moue. **Suis-je la seule personne ici à penser que nous cherchons au mauvais endroit ?**

– **Ça, on en n'aura le cœur net qu'une fois après avoir réellement fouillé ce hangar** , martela Ichigo d'un ton ferme. **Pudding, elles viennent ces lampes ?**

– **Non !** s'énerva la blonde en fouillant de plus en plus activement dans son sac. **Je fais ce que je peux, alors arrêtez de me mettre la pression !**

Soudain, une sorte de grincement épouvantable retentit à travers tout le hangar, faisant vibrer les tympans des Mew Mew et faisant sauter leurs cœurs dans leurs poitrines. Retasu sentit son sang se glacer ainsi qu'une terreur sans nom l'envahir, tandis que le bruit se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

En même temps, chacun fit volte-face, alerté. Face à eux, à quelques mètres à peine, les lourdes portes de métal étaient entrain de coulisser l'une vers l'autre à une vitesse impressionnante, condamnant ainsi leur seul billet de sortie.

Au début, personne ne fit le moindre geste, trop impressionné pour réagir. Cependant, le flot de lumière passant à travers les portes diminuait toujours plus, ne se limitant bientôt plus qu'à un mince rayon lumineux.

Cette observation agit comme un électrochoc sur Berry, qui sentit soudain une brutale angoisse prendre le dessus. La blonde se défit de son contact avec Retasu, puis piqua un sprint vers l'ouverture qui ne cessait de diminuer, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas et hurlant à pleins poumons dans sa course effrénée.

– **Berry !** cria Retasu en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Mais la blonde ne l'entendit pas. Elle continua de courir, avec pour seule idée en tête de sortir de cet endroit qui lui fichait une frousse incommensurable. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit les portes se rapprocher dangereusement, à quelques centimètres à peine l'une de l'autre. Avec un cri de dément, Berry se jeta sur les portes. Ses poings s'abattirent sur le métal au moment où les portes se fermèrent dans un bruit sourd, signant en même temps l'arrêt de mort du petit groupe. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la panique de Berry, qui se mit à tambouriner et à ruer de coups les portes, qui elles ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre.

– **NON ! Laissez-moi sortir !** s'époumona la blonde en martelant toujours plus fort.

– **C'était quoi, ça ?** demanda Ichigo, qui commençait réellement à avoir peur elle aussi.

– **Je veux sortir d'ici !** hurlait toujours Berry, qui s'était à présent mis en tête de rouvrir les portes. **Aidez-moi, on doit s'en aller ! Allez !**

– **Arrête !** tonna soudain Kisshu en apparaissant près de la blonde, avant de l'éloigner des portes closes. **Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner sur ces portes nous sommes pris au piège.**

À peine le Cyniclon eut prononcé ses mots, qu'un nouveau hurlement résonna à travers le hangar.

– **Ringo ?** hasarda Ichigo. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

– **Quelqu'un vient de me toucher !** brailla la petite fille, hystérique.

– **Ringo…**

– **QUI M'A TOUCHÉ ?!**

– **Ha ha !** hurla soudain Pudding d'une ton victorieux.

Il y eut un cliquetis, puis soudain un intense rayon de lumière jaillit au milieu de l'obscurité, surprenant tout le monde. Aussitôt, Pudding braqua sa lampe sur Ringo. La jeune fille se trouvait légèrement à l'écart des autres, l'air angoissée et aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Et, plus important encore, personne ne se tenait près d'elle. Surprise, Pudding se mit à balader le halo de la lampe près de l'ancienne Mew rouge, seulement pour éclairer de vieux outils parfaitement inoffensifs.

– **Attendez, c'est une blague ou quoi ?** s'exclama la blonde, perplexe.

– **Il n'y a personne** , fit remarquer Zakuro en haussant un sourcil.

– **Je vous jure que j'ai senti une présence, et cette chose m'a touché en passant près de moi à toute vitesse**! se défendit Ringo en frottant ses bras, parcourus de frissons.

– **Je vais devenir folle, je vais devenir folle** …, gémit Berry.

– **Taisez-vous**! rugit Kisshu en levant les mains, intimant ainsi le silence.

Chacun se tut, surpris par la brusque intervention du Cyniclon. À présent éclairé par la lampe de Pudding, les filles pouvaient voir que le jeune homme avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, comme si tous ses sens étaient à l'affût.

Aussitôt, les filles tendirent toutes l'oreille afin de capter quelque chose, en vain. Rien ne venait troubler les ténèbres qui régnaient sur les lieux, imperturbables. Leurs yeux, qui s'étaient à présent habitués à la pénombre du hangar, en scrutaient chaque recoin sans rien y distinguer d'anormal.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, les instincts de loup de Zakuro prirent le dessus, et la jeune femme se mit à grogner. Alors que les autres filles lui lançaient des regards stupéfaits, la violette recula lentement vers le Cyniclon qui s'était lui-aussi figé.

Soudain, un bruit étrange parvint aux oreilles sensibles d'Ichigo, qui se crispa aussitôt. La rouge lança un regard troublé à ses amies.

– **Eh, vous entendez ça ?**

Un grondement sourd semblait provenir des tréfonds du hangar, un grondement qui se faisait de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus proche. Le bruit semblait venir de partout à la fois du sol, du plafond, des murs. Il entourait Kisshu et les Mew Mew, et semblait converger vers l'endroit où se trouvait le petit groupe. Terrifiés, ils se regroupèrent tous au centre du hangar, tandis que Pudding cherchait de sa lampe une échappatoire.

– **Je crois qu'on a un problème !** hurla la blonde alors que sa lampe se mettait à clignoter dangereusement.

Au même moment, un horrible craquement se fit entendre parmi le vacarme, un craquement qui fit se crisper chacune des personnes présentes.

Avec appréhension, Pudding baissa sa lampe défaillante vers le sol, et faillit hurler lorsqu'elle vit une large crevasse se répandre partout à travers le hangar, et qui progressait vers eux à toute vitesse.

– **Reculez !** ordonna Pudding en joignant elle-même le geste à la parole.

Des exclamations d'horreur se firent entendre derrière la blonde lorsque les autres aperçurent la crevasse, tentant de fuir vers le fond du hangar.

Pas assez rapidement, cependant.

Alors que tous se mettaient à courir afin de se mettre à l'abris, la crevasse les avait quant à elle déjà atteint. Affolée, Pudding baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le sol pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était en train de se craqueler sous ses baskets.

Puis, dans un ultime craquement épouvantable, le sol s'effondra.

Pudding poussa un hurlement alors qu'elle glissait, hurlement qui fut coupé net lorsque son visage rencontra la surface rugueuse du béton. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa chute qu'elle sentit une force impressionnante faire pression sur elle, comme si elle voulait la pousser en arrière. Pudding lança un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule… et crut halluciner lorsqu'elle vit qu'un trou béant avait pris place au milieu du hangar ! La cavité gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde, s'élargissant grâce aux brèches qui parcouraient déjà le sol.

Près de Pudding, un bloc de béton se détacha du sol puis se mit à tomber avant de disparaître dans la fosse, attiré par les forces incroyables s'échappant du trou.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Pudding fit mine de se relever. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire deux pas que le sol trembla brusquement, la faisant à nouveau chuter à terre. Au-même moment, le béton qui se trouvait sous ses pieds s'effondra à son tour. Pudding eut juste le temps de se rattraper à un bloc qui avait résisté à l'éboulement, ce qui réussit à lui sauver la mise de justice.

L'inconvénient, c'est qu'à présent elle était suspendue au-dessus du vide.

– **AU SECOURS !** s'époumona la blonde.

Ses articulations la brûlaient. Ses mains étaient écorchées, sa chair était à vif. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps, sans compter que sol pouvait également lâcher à n'importe quel moment.

– **À l'aide ! Les filles !**

* * *

De leur côté, les autres n'en menait pas large. Les murs avaient eux-aussi commencé à s'effondrer, tandis que le trou s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Et, sans la lampe de Pudding, il était presque impossible de poser un pied quelque part sans que celui-ci ne rencontre du vide.

Ichigo tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les éboulements, lorsque le sol tangua soudain sans prévenir. Déséquilibrée, la rouge se mit à dévaler une pente qui se trouvait presque à la verticale, hurlant sans retenue.

Elle était à deux doigts de finir sa course dans le fossé, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une main se refermer sur son poignet. Levant les yeux, Ichigo découvrit Minto qui tentait de la retenir à bout de bras, elle-même maintenue par une personne qui flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

 _Kisshu._

– **Ichigo, attrape !** lança Minto en lui tendant sa deuxième main.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier, et saisit la main que la bleue lui tenait et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. Elle eut soudain une étrange sensation de flottement et, la seconde d'après, elle se trouvait accroupi sur une partie stable du hangar aux côtés de Minto. Celle-ci s'empressa de se relever, et aida Ichigo à faire de même.

– **Viens, il ne faut pas qu'on reste-là.**

– **Où sont les autres ?** demanda Ichigo en hurlant afin de se faire entendre au-dessus du vacarme.

– **Kisshu est parti les chercher. Nous devons absolument éviter de nous séparer !**

– **Ichigo !** hurla soudain une voix. **Minto, Berry ! Où êtes-vous ?**

Minto et Ichigo firent volte-face. Là, dans l'obscurité, au milieu de la poussière et des chutes de béton, une silhouette tournait en rond, l'air visiblement perdue. Elle marchait étrangement, comme si…

Ichigo plissa les yeux, incapable d'en voir plus.

Minto, elle, fut plus perspicace.

– **Retasu ! C'est Retasu ! Bon sang, je crois qu'elle a perdu ses lunettes !**

Comme si c'était le moment !

Et, pire encore, la verte fonçait droit vers le fossé !

– **Retasu !**

Ichigo se lançait déjà à sa poursuite, lorsqu'un mur jaillit soudain devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. La rouge recula, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, encore ?

Ichigo fit volte-face, et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle et Minto était désormais entouré par quatre hauts murs. Des murs immenses, infranchissables. Des murs qui n'offraient aucun moyen de sortie. Elles étaient piégées, faites comme des rats !

Alors qu'Ichigo se rapprochait de Minto, ses pensées se tournèrent vers les autres. Elle était en train d'espérer qu'ils puissent avoir plus de chance qu'elle et Minto lorsque, dans un grondement sourd, l'un des murs se mit à trembler.

Puis, avant même qu'elles ne puissent ouvrir la bouche pour crier, il s'effondra sur elles.

* * *

Pudding était à bout de force.

À présent, seule une de ses mains lui permettait encore de s'accrocher aux bords du gouffre, tandis que l'autre venait tout juste de lâcher. Déjà, elle sentit les fourmillements s'emparer de son bras encore valide. La prise de ses doigts se desserrait lentement, glissant contre le béton et égratignant un peu plus sa peau déjà blessée.

Elle avait mal… mal…

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha prise.

Elle se sentait déjà chuter, lorsqu'une main surgit de nulle part lui attrapa la sienne fermement, la maintenant suspendue au-dessus du vide pour quelques instants de plus.

– **Tiens bon,** lui parvint une voix.

Pudding rouvrit les yeux (quand les avait-elle fermés ?) et leva la tête, cherchant la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie. De longs cheveux rendus noirs par l'obscurité tombaient en cascade sur les bords du fossé, et un visage familier se penchait au-dessus d'elle, la scrutant de ses yeux bleus.

– **Zakuro !** s'exclama Pudding avec un faible sourire.

– **Accroche-toi** , lui ordonne son aînée. **Je vais te sortir de là, OK ? Tu dois juste bien tenir ma main.**

Pudding tenta de resserrer sa poigne sur les doigts de Zakuro, en vain. Elle était de plus en plus faible, et ses dernières forces étaient en train de l'abandonner.

– **Je peux pas… Zakuro, je n'y arrive !**

– **PUDDING !**

Les doigts de la petite blonde glissèrent, s'échappant de l'emprise que la main de la violette avait sur eux. Une nouvelle fois, Pudding se sentit sombrer dans les ténèbres de la fosse sous elle. La sensation dura plus longtemps, cette fois. Puis, alors que l'adolescente était sur le point de définitivement s'évanouir, sa chute s'arrêta net.

Ouvrant les yeux pour quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte que Zakuro avait pris sa place et était donc à présent suspendue au bord du gouffre, une main les maintenant suspendue toutes les deux et l'autre enserrant la cheville de Pudding pour l'empêcher de tomber, ce qui impliquait que la jeune fille se retrouvait à présent la tête en bas. Celle-ci referma les yeux, refusant de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

– **Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps** , gémit Zakuro.

– **Je suis désolée** , souffla Pudding avant de se détacher de l'étreinte de la louve.

Puis, dans un dernier hurlement, elle tomba.

* * *

 **Silver : Bieeeen ! J'espère que vous avez savouré ce chapitre !**

 **Pudding : SILVER A TUE PUDDING ?!**

 **Silver : *ignore cruellement Pudding* Comme je suis crevée (il est actuellement 2h54 XD), on jette au diable les petites discussions sympa, et hop ! Voici les réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _À Lunafreya Nox Fleuret : " Eh non, Zakuro n'est pas morte ! Du moins… après ce qu'il vient de se passer dans ce chapitre, on peut quand même en douter x). Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il y avait un Croisé de la Saint Rose qui portait un masque. Quoi que… si, je pense voir vaguement de qui tu veux parler. Mais je pense que mes doutes répondent à tes questions ; ce mystérieux personnage masqué n'est pas un Croisé haha. Quant à son identité, eh bien… à suivre ;) !_**

 ** _Merci, je m'étais creusé la tête en plus pour savoir quoi faire avec les Mew Mew… leur redonner leur pouvoir tout de suite, on avouera bien que ça aurait été nettement moins amusant x)._**

 ** _PS : Sache que si essaye de poster ton projet sur Mew Mew Power, même si tu ne le finis pas, tu pourras compter sur moi parmi tes fidèles lecteurs !_**

 ** _On se dit à la prochaine, alors ? ^^"_**

 **Pudding : Sinon, Silver-oneechan et Pudding espèrent que vous avez apprécié la lecture, et vous donnent rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

 **Silver et Pudding : Ciao ciao !**

 **Silver : *baille* Et bonne nuit !**


	9. Labyrinthe - 1ère part

Chapitre 07

 _Labyrinthe – Partie 01_

Ichigo étouffait.

La poussière abondante lui brûlait les yeux, l'empêchant d'identifier avec certitude la masse conséquente qui lui entravait la poitrine et pesait sur ses poumons.

La respiration laborieuse, la rouge poussa une nouvelle fois sur le poids qui l'écrasait à l'aide de ses muscles meurtris par l'effort. Tous ses membres l'élançaient douloureusement, mais elle continuait de pousser, de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser écraser par un vulgaire rocher, pas alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pas alors qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle était.

Pas alors qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des autres.

Au-dessus d'elle, le rocher bougeait à peine. Ichigo avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'elle s'acharnait sur ce maudit caillou, en vain. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir s'en débarrasser, alors que ce truc pesait une tonne et qu'elle était si faible ?

Ichigo commençait sérieusement à désespérer, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain que le bloc remuer. Ce fut un mouvement presque imperceptible, si bien qu'au début, la rouge crut avoir halluciné. Puis, deux secondes plus tard, la pierre bougea à nouveau. Avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse crier de joie, le bloc s'éleva soudain dans les airs, et une avalanche de caillou et de poussière dégringola sur la tête de la rouge.

Ichigo poussa un glapissement de surprise, qu'elle regretta aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit le goût âcre de la terre sur sa langue.

– **Dépêche-toi, veux-tu ?** s'exaspéra une voix familière. **Je ne vais pas retenir cette chose très longtemps !**

La rouge ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et roula sur le côté.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'abris, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un gros bloc de pierre, lévitant à deux bons mètres au-dessus du sol. Prenant appui sur ses coudes tremblants, Ichigo fit mine de se redresser, cherchant une explication à ce phénomène.

Face à elle, Minto était assise en tailleur à même le sol, et demeurait droite, les yeux fermés. Un halo de lumière bleuté l'entourait, et Ichigo remarqua que la bleue serrait dans sa main sa mini pierre de puissance, qui brillait également.

Lorsqu'elle comprit ce que son amie était en train de faire, Ichigo sentit son sang se glacer.

– **Arrête !**

D'un coup de pied, la rouge balaya l'artefact de la main de son amie, qui s'envola dans les airs et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Surprise, Minto rouvrit les yeux, et Ichigo sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'iris et la pupille de Minto étaient entièrement devenues bleues. Heureusement, les yeux de la jeune fille reprirent rapidement un aspect normal, au même moment où le bloc de pierre s'écrasait au sol. Le halo autour de Minto disparut, ainsi que celui autour de la pierre de puissance.

Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Minto lui lança un regard étrange, puis entreprit de se relever. Ichigo voulu l'imiter, mais abandonna vite l'idée lorsque le monde se mit dangereusement à tourner autour d'elle.

– **Evite de trop bouger** , lui intima calmement Minto en époussetant ses jupes. **Tu as pris un sacré coup, quand le mur est tombé. J'ai réussi à me protéger grâce à la pierre de puissance. Toi, en revanche…**

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant ces paroles, qu'Ichigo remarqua que Minto n'arborait pas la moindre égratignure. Ses vêtements n'étaient même pas froissés ! Ichigo, quant à elle, n'avait pas eu la même chance. Son corps était couvert de contusions sanglantes. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit. La rouge porta la main à son front, et sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler entre ses doigts.

Malgré l'étendue de ses blessures, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'en sortir avec seul un léger coup à la tête tenait du miracle.

De son côté, Minto s'était dirigé vers l'endroit où sa pierre de puissance avait atterrit. La bleue se pencha pour la ramasser, puis tourna la tête vers Ichigo.

– **Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?** demanda-t-elle froidement.

– **Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser ta pierre** , répliqua Ichigo au bout de quelques secondes. **Ryou a dit que son pouvoir était limité, et on ne sait pas contre quoi on doit encore se mesurer.**

– **Je t'ai sauvé la vie** , grinça Minto, qui essayait visiblement de garder son calme. **Un simple merci aurait suffi.**

– **On aurait pu se débrouiller sans la pierre de puissance !**

– **Décidemment, tu es vraiment une idiote.**

– **Arrête de m'insulter !** s'écria Ichigo en se redressant brusquement.

Minto darda sur elle un regard furieux.

– **Cette fois, tu l'as amplement mérité ! IDIOTE !**

Ichigo lança à la bleue un regard courroucé, mais ne chercha cependant pas à répliquer tellement Minto avait l'air en colère. Elle l'avait compris, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de provocation, ou de l'insulter pour le simple plaisir de se disputer. La façon dont Minto appuyait chacun de ses mots, le regard qu'elle lui lançait, tout chez l'adolescente indiquait chez l'adolescente un état de fureur extrême.

– **Sais-tu au moins où nous sommes, Ichigo ?**

Pour la première fois, Ichigo détacha son regard de Minto et se mit à faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Sur les quatre hauts murs qui les entouraient avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, trois étaient encore debout. Ichigo avisait les débris de celui qui s'était effondré, puis posa le regard sur l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant. À la place, se trouvait un long couloir, qui bifurquait brusquement sur la droite au bout de quelques mètres. Ichigo commençait à comprendre, mais refusait encore l'idée.

C'était tout à fait improbable.

Elle se leva précipitamment, hypnotisée par le couloir qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle craignit un instant que ses jambes ne flanchent, mais elles supportèrent l'action et Ichigo pu se mettre à marcher. La rouge laissa sa main courir le long du mur alors qu'elle progressait, le contact glacial de la pierre lui envoyant des frissons d'angoisse dans ton son corps.

Minto la suivait de près, l'air toujours autant énervée.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout du couloir, Ichigo tourna… et se retrouva face à un autre couloir. Lequel aboutissait à trois nouveaux embranchements, parfaitement identiques.

Ichigo déglutit péniblement.

– **Un labyrinthe…**

Elles n'avaient décidemment plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Derrière elle, Minto eut un rire sinistre.

– **Tout à fait, un labyrinthe ! Et tu sais comment en sortir, toi ? Eh bien, moi non plus ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai jamais été enfermée dans un labyrinthe ! Ça, pour une première !**

Ichigo leva la tête. Les murs étaient d'une hauteur vertigineuse, si bien qu'on n'en distinguait même pas le haut et que ceux-ci semblaient se perdre dans le ciel… ou la chose qui servait de ciel à cet endroit étrange. Une sorte de brume ténébreuse flottait tout là-haut, comme si le ciel était chargé de nuages noirs. Les murs ne portaient pas de torches ni aucunes lumières, et pourtant, une lueur blafarde éclairait faiblement les lieux, permettant à peine d'y voir clair.

Ichigo devait bien admettre que cet endroit lui faisait un peu plus peur à chaque seconde de plus qu'elle passait ici. Cependant, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Minto était aussi furieuse.

– **Et tu sais quoi, Ichigo ? Si on en est là, c'est uniquement ta faute** , dit sèchement Minto.

Cette fois, Ichigo fit volte-face.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

– **Ça te surprend, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que ne t'en n'étais même pas rendu compte. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tu m'agaces avec tes belles idées, tes actes héroïques et cette manie de tout le temps vouloir sauver tout le monde !**

Lentement, Ichigo comprit où Minto voulait en venir. Est-ce que son amie était vraiment en train de vouloir l'accuser de la situation, parce que la rouge avait voulu venir en aide à deux prisonniers ?

– **Et toi, tu es tellement égoïste !** répliqua Ichigo avec une colère soudaine. **Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Je suis sûre que si on ne t'avait pas forcé la main, tu aurais préféré de cacher dans ta tour d'ivoire et laissé mourir Pai et Taruto, et ainsi ne pas mettre ta précieuse petite vie en danger ! Tu ne te mouilles jamais pour personne, jamais !**

– **Ma pauvre, mais tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! Jamais je ne me serai permis de laisser tomber des personnes en danger, surtout si je sais que je peux les aider ! Être méfiant ne veut pas dire être lâche. Et c'est exactement à cause de ce genre de situation que j'avais des raisons de l'être !**

– **Alors si tu admets qu'on était toutes d'accord pour leur porter secours, c'est quoi ton problème ?** s'énerva Ichigo, qui ne comprenait plus vraiment.

Minto leva les yeux au ciel et souffla fortement, exaspérée.

– **Tu vois, c'est là que tu te trompes. On était toute d'accord pour aider Kisshu dans ses recherches, et retrouver ses frères. Mais il n'a jamais été question se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup !**

 _Quoi ?_

Ichigo sentit soudain son sang se glacer, alors que l'ampleur de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire lui apparaissait enfin au grand jour. Et si Minto avait raison ? Et s'ils étaient tous bloqués dans ce labyrinthe par sa faute ?

Prenant le silence de la rouge pour un signe d'assentiment, Minto laissa un sourire cruel étirer ses lèvres.

– **Cette décision, tu la prises seule. Tu étais tellement obsédée par le seul fait que ton maudit Cyniclon te fasses les yeux doux, que tu n'as même pas pensé à nous concerter. On n'avait même pas de plan d'attaque ! Toi alors, à toujours vouloir montrer à tout le monde que tu es parfaite, à vouloir attirer tous les regards sur toi ! Je ne dis pas ça par pur égoïsme : il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi, ni de toi, mais de tout le monde. Tu ne t'es même pas dit que cette excursion pourrait nous être fatale à tous, même à ton Cyniclon à qui tu veux tant rendre service.**

– **Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis** , bredouilla Ichigo, qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– **Bien sûr que si** , cracha Minto. **Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'arrête pas de te faire la morale. Et, même si d'ordinaire ça m'aurait fait beaucoup plaisir, je commence à en avoir assez que tu agisses comme une enfant.**

Minto s'avança d'un pas, auquel Ichigo répondit en reculant. Tout un tas de pensée contradictoire se bousculait dans sa tête, et la rouge ne savait plus que faire. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé être le plus juste. Mais, de l'autre…

Les larmes lui brouillaient à présent la vision. Et si elle avait réellement causé la perte des Mew Mew ?

– **Je vais te dire une chose, Ichigo** , gronda Minto. **Être un héros, ne veut pas dire foncer tête baissée et réfléchir aux conséquences après. Être un héros, c'est étudier les options qui s'offre à nous, réfléchir à la meilleure issue et agir en se tenant à un plan, un plan qui marche de préférence.**

« Tout ce que tu ne fais pas, quoi ». Minto ne l'avait pas prononcé, mais c'était tout comme.

La bleue lui lança un dernier regard dégoûté puis, sans prévenir, commença à s'éloigner vers les trois embranchements qu'Ichigo avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, paniquée.

– **Où est-ce que tu vas ?** s'écria la rouge.

– **Je vais chercher les autres, et je vais sortir de cet enfer ! Il est hors de question que je sois encore la victime de tes mauvaises décisions.**

– **Attends ! Tu as toi-même dit tout à l'heure que l'on devait rester ensembles !**

Minto fit volte-face, et Ichigo se sentit transpercer par le regard glacial que la bleue lui lançait. Puis, l'adolescente revint sur ses pas, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de la rouge.

– **Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave si je meurs ici** , articula froidement Minto. **Au moins, je me réconforterai en me disant que je t'avais prévenu et que, pour une fois, c'est moi qui avais raison.**

Puis, sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité.

* * *

De son côté, Retasu n'en menait pas large.

À quatre pattes sur le sol, la verte tâtonnait ici et là dans le flou le plus complet, à la recherche de ses lunettes qui avaient chuté quelques minutes plus tôt.

En fait, Retasu n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des derniers instants. Après que la porte se soit refermée sur eux dans l'entrepôt, elle se souvenait que le sol avait commencé à trembler. Les murs avaient également commencé à s'effondrer autour d'eux, et ils avaient tous été séparés.

C'étaient à ce moment que Retasu avait perdu ses lunettes. Celles-ci avaient glissé alors que la verte fuyait et depuis, pas moyen de remettre la main dessus. Privée de la vue, il avait été impossible pour Retasu de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Tout ce qui suivait n'était qu'un trou noir.

– **C'est bien ma veine** , gémit la verte.

Elle cherchait toujours ses précieuses lunettes, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain un contact froid et familier se poser sur son nez. Surprise et de nouveau capable de voir correctement, Retasu cligna des yeux et leva un regard troublé sur la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

Accroupie devant la verte, Berry arborait un sourire radieux en dépit du décor et de l'atmosphère effrayante qui les entouraient. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et elle était couverte de poussière, mais sinon, elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

– **Je pensais bien que tu allais en avoir besoin pour sortir d'ici** , dit la blonde en désignant les lunettes de Retasu.

Celle-ci les remonta sur son nez, puis lui renvoya son sourire, empreint de gratitude.

– **Merci** , souffla la verte.

– **Pas de quoi** , répliqua Berry en balayant l'air de sa main. **Allez, debout, on a du chemin à faire.**

La blonde bondit sur ses pieds avec souplesse, puis se tourna vers son amie et lui tendit la main. Retasu s'empressa de la saisir, et fut debout moins d'une seconde plus tard. Elle en profita pour embrasser les alentours du regard, et constata avec surprise qu'elle se trouvait entouré d'immenses murs à l'air infranchissable. En ce moment-même, elle et Berry se trouvaient au milieu d'un long couloir où, juste à leur gauche, se trouvait un embranchement.

Retasu écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

– **Où sommes-nous ?**

– **Dans une sorte de labyrinthe, je crois. J'ai perdu connaissance, comme toi d'ailleurs. Quand je me suis réveillée, l'entrepôt avait disparu, et c'était déjà comme ça. Et il n'y avait aucune trace des autres.**

Retasu détourna le regard des murs, pour poser les yeux sur Berry. Celle-ci arborait une expression inquiète.

– **Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ?** demanda la verte.

– **Oh, je ne t'ai pas trouvé. En fait, quand l'entrepôt a commencé à s'effondrer, j'ai vu que tu t'éloignais des autres, donc je t'ai suivi. On a eu de la chance, on n'a pas fait une trop grosse chute. Par contre, j'ai vu les autres, et Pudding…**

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et Retasu sentit son cœur se briser à la simple idée qu'il est pu arriver quelque chose à la petite blonde. Ou à qui que soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que la situation déraperait autant.

Ils étaient sensés sauver Pai et Taruto, et non se faire prendre au piège à leur tour !

Sonnée, la verte attira Berry à elle et la serra dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Effectivement, la blonde tremblait de tout son corps. Intérieurement, Retasu se fit la promesse que, si elle n'avait pas réussi à rester avec les autres, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Berry.

Celle-ci enfouit son visage contre Retasu.

– **Comment allons-nous rentrer à la maison, maintenant ?** souffla la blonde.

Soudain, ce fut comme si la vérité frappe Retasu de plein fouet, telle un éclair de lumière.

Elle s'éloigna de Berry, et attrapa la blonde par les épaules afin de la fixer droit dans les yeux, l'air grave.

– **On ne rentre pas à la maison.**

Berry ouvrit de grands yeux, où Retasu put y lire panique et confusion. Avant que la blonde n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Retasu reprit la parole, évitant ainsi tout malentendu :

– **On ne rentre pas à la maison** , répéta la verte. **Du moins, pas maintenant.**

À présent, Berry avait l'air complètement perdue.

– **Comment ça ?**

– **Regarde autour de toi** , s'expliqua Retasu en désignant les lieux d'un vaste geste de la main. **Nous sommes tous pris au piège, à l'intérieur de ce labyrinthe. Mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas un hasard si nous avons atterrit ici. Je ne pense pas que Ryou se soit trompé dans ses coordonnées, tout à l'heure en fait, il avait raison. Et si nous n'avons rien trouvé dans le hangar, ce doit être parce que l'endroit où se trouvent Pai et Taruto… était en fait juste en dessous !**

Les yeux de Berry s'écarquillèrent un peu plus – du moins, autant qu'il était humainement possible – mais cette fois, ce ne fut plus la panique qui hantait son regard, mais la lucidité.

– **Tu penses que nous sommes…**

– **Oui** , affirma Retasu avec vigueur. **Je pense que nous devons nous trouver dans une sorte d'abris sous-terrain, un endroit qui doit servir de repère à ceux qui détiennent Pai et Taruto en captivité. À mon avis, ces personnes nous ont vu rôder autour de leur base secrète et, ayant deviner que nous sommes là pour libérer leurs prisonniers, ils nous ont pris au piège à notre tour. Mais, ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que les Mew Mew ne se déclarent pas vaincues aussi rapidement, sans même avoir essayer de se défendre.**

Alors qu'elle parlait, Retasu leva la main pour la placer sur sa poitrine. Là, sous ses doigts, elle sentait son cœur battre, un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée depuis qu'elle était arrivée en ces lieux… étranges. Au départ, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, mais à présent qu'elle avait compris…

– **Et puis… j'ai l'intime conviction que Pai et Taruto ne sont pas loin. Je peux… j'arrive à le sentir.**

La mâchoire de Berry chuta.

– **Vraiment ? Bon, dans ce cas j'imagine que tu veux te lancer à leur recherche à travers ce labyrinthe… à l'air… carrément glauque.**

– **On a fait une promesse, Berry** , lui rappela Retasu d'un ton incertain qui, en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, se rendait compte de la folie de sa décision. **Cependant… je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où commencer.**

Berry fit la moue, tandis que Retasu se plongeait dans ses réflexions. L'idéal aurait été d'accéder à un point de vue en hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du labyrinthe, se repérer et, peut-être, réussir à localiser Pai et Taruto. Cependant, un bref coup d'œil au mur lui avait permis d'observer que leur paroi lisse n'offrait aucune possibilité d'escalade et, de toute façon, ces murs étaient bien trop haut. Non, il faudrait…

Soudain, Berry claqua des doigts, tirant Retasu de ses pensées. La blonde affichait une mine victorieuse.

– **Mais oui ! J'ai lu quelque part que si on voulait sortir d'un labyrinthe, on devait garder la même main sur le même mur et le suivre, c'est infaillible !**

Berry appuya sa main sur le mur à sa droite, et décocha un clin d'œil en direction de Retasu.

– **Maintenant, voyons si ça marche aussi lorsqu'on veut retrouver quelqu'un !**

* * *

– **Merde !** hurla Kisshu en balançant son pied contre le mur.

Furieux, le Cyniclon se mit à ruer à le ruer de coup de poing, comme s'il lui suffisait de se défouler dessus pour que le mur disparaisse. Comme si cet excès de colère allait changer quoi que ce soit à cette situation catastrophique.

Il s'était fait kidnapper, et avait ensuite réussi à s'échapper en laissant ses frères derrière lui. Il avait réussi à trouver de l'aide. Il avait fait tout ça, pour finalement se faire piéger bêtement par ses ennemis : non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à sauver ses frères, mais en plus il s'était laissé suffisamment distraire pour se faire séparer des Mew Mew.

– **Quel con !** s'énerva-t-il en redoublant l'intensité de ses coups.

– **Ça suffit !** rugit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Kisshu fit volte-face vers Ringo, et lui décocha un regard noir. Etrangement, la petite fille soutint son regard, solidement campée sur ses jambes et serrant fermement dans s la paume de sa main la mini-pierre de puissance totalement inutile que ce Ryou tout aussi inutile lui avait donné.

Ringo prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage avant de parler :

– **Arrête, maintenant. Ce n'est pas en bombardant ce mur de coups de poing qu'on arrivera à s'en sortir.**

– **Tsss.**

Kisshu secoua la tête. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une gamine, mais elle avait raison. Il balança une dernière fois son poing dans le mur pour la forme, avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains : celles-ci étaient écorchées, et couvertes de sang. Comparée au sentiment de trahison envers ses frères qui ne cessait de le hanter, la douleur était supportable.

Le Cyniclon enfonça ses poings dans sa poche, puis lança un regard de travers en direction de Ringo.

– **Génial** , marmonna-t-il. **Non seulement j'ai été séparé des autres, mais au lieu de me retrouver avec mon koneko-chan, il fallait que le destin me colle à sa version miniature.**

En entendant ces mots, Ringo fronça les sourcils.

– **Je ne suis pas la version miniature d'Ichigo !**

– **Non seulement tu es sa version miniature, mais en plus tu m'es complètement inutile** , rétorqua Kisshu.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à avoir un semblant de dispute avec une gamine.

Face à lui, Ringo gonfla les joues, insultée, et se retint de lui tirer la langue : elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être mature et utile par la même occasion. En plus, il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer.

Alors que le hangar s'effondrait, Ringo avait manqué de se faire écraser par une lourde étagère. Heureusement, Kisshu, qui se trouvait juste à côté, lui avait sauvé la vie de justesse, mais n'avait pas pu échapper à la crevasse grandissante qui avalait tout sur son passage. Et, alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de fuir, Ringo l'avait sentie cette attraction provenant de la crevasse, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur essayait de les attirer à l'intérieur, de les absorber. Kisshu n'avait pas pu lutter bien longtemps ils avaient fini par tomber.

Et, alors qu'ils chutaient, Ringo avait serré sa mini-pierre de puissance au creux de sa paume de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Et là, quelque chose s'était produit : la pierre avait commencé à briller. Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un simple halo de lumière la pierre brillait vraiment, semblable à un mini-soleil. Elle projetait sa lumière blanche sur les murs tout autour d'eux dans un rayon assez important, les empêchant de se retrouver dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Soudain, alors que Ringo était occupée à observer les murs comme si une porte de sortie allait apparaître devant elle, un bruit la fit sursauter. D'un bond, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Kisshu se laisser tomber à genoux, les paumes pressées contre le sol froid du labyrinthe.

Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Ringo retint sa respiration. Lorsqu'il finit par se relever, la première chose que la jeune fille remarqua fut son expression sombre. Très sombre.

– **Q-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** bégaya-t-elle.

Comme Kisshu ne répondait pas, se contentant de la fixer sans rien dire, Ringo insista :

– **Si tu sais quelque chose, c'est peut-être le moment de le partager ! Même n'importe quoi ! Si on ne s'entraide pas, on n'arrivera jamais à sortir d'ici !**

Kisshu eut un rire lugubre.

– **Sortir d'ici ?** répété-t-il d'une voix étrange. **Pourquoi tu veux sortir d'ici ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose, chérie : nous sommes condamnés.**

– **N'importe quoi ! On n'a même pas essayé ! C'est facile de dire que tout est perdu, si on ne bouge même pas le petit doigt pour s'accrocher à la vie. Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux mourir, libre à toi de finir tes jours à pourrir dans ce labyrinthe comme un fruit desséché…**

Avant même qu'elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Ringo sentit deux mains l'agripper par le col de son T-shirt et la soulever de terre, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. La seconde d'après, son dos heurta le mur avec violence, la douleur se répercutant par onde dans tout son corps. Elle grimaça, tandis que le visage furieux de Kisshu s'approchait à quelques centimètres du sien :

– **Tu crois que c'est simple, hein ?** souffla le vert en la secouant comme un prunier. **Tu crois qu'il te suffit de brandir ta ridicule pierre, de prononcer une formule magique débordante de niaiseries et ça y est, tu es tirée d'affaire ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose, gamine tout ce que tu as affronté jusque-là, c'était du gâteau. On est coincé ici et ni toi, ni moi ne savons comment sortir. Et encore, si ce n'était que ça. Tu crois réellement que c'est ce labyrinthe de merde qui m'inquiète ? Ces personnes, qui s'amusent avec nous comme si nous n'étions que de vulgaires jouets eh bien figure-toi qu'elles nous ont envoyé des amis. Des monstres, comme celui qui me poursuivait lorsque je me suis échappé. J'ai senti leurs vibrations : ces créatures seront bientôt là.**

Kisshu s'était attendu à ce que la gamine tremble face à ses paroles terrifiantes. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle crie, ce qu'elle proteste, qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle lui ordonne de la lâcher. Au lieu de quoi, elle approcha simplement son visage de celui de Kisshu, le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura, d'un aplomb qui surprit le Cyniclon :

– **Si ce n'est que ça, je m'en débarrasserai, de tes monstres.**

– **Fais-moi plaisir, arrête de dire des bêtises** , répliqua Kisshu, légèrement surpris. **Le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner c'est, lorsque ces monstres arriveront, ne te retourne pas : fuis, et ne t'arrête surtout pas.**

– **Fuir, c'est pour les lâches** , contrattaqua Ringo en le repoussant. **Si tu as trop peur pour les affronter, vas-y. Personne ne t'en voudras, pas même tes frères.**

La phrase de Ringo eut l'effet escompté avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu faire trois pas, le Cyniclon frappa soudain le mur juste à côté d'elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, si fort que la pierre sous ses mains en trembla.

– **Ecoute, petite** , lâcha-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse, écumant de rage. **Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes conneries. Ose encore une fois m'insulter de lâche, et je jure sur la Couronne que je te tuerai de mes propres mains.**

Un petit sourire provocateur se dessina sur les lèvres de Ringo, faisant un peu plus se froncer les sourcils de Kisshu.

– **Tu ne me tueras pas.**

– **Tu veux parier ?**

– **Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Et surtout, tu ne voudrais pas t'attirer le rejet de ma cousine, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est bien, j'aime ce côté sauvage et agressif** , poursuivit la petite brune en lui tapotant l'épaule, satisfaite. **Garde ça pour l'arrivée des monstres, OK ?**

– **Tu n'es qu'une petite manipulatrice** , comprit Kisshu en reculant, à la fois admiratif et énervé de s'être fait manipuler si facilement.

Ringo se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire ravi ornant ses lèvres. Kisshu la jaugea du regard pendant quelques instants, puis poussa un soupir. Cette petite avait encore raison : rester là à attendre la mort sans même se battre était indigne de lui.

Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas honorer la promesse qu'il avait fait à ses frères.

– **OK** , soupira finalement Kisshu. S **i tu veux survivre, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir : nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans un labyrinthe.**

– **Hein ?**

– **C'est ce que veulent nous faire croire les personnes qui nous ont enfermées ici** , expliqua le Cyniclon avec impatience. **En réalité, nous nous trouvons dans un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace, une sorte de brèche spatio-temporelle. Mes frères et moi avions procédé de la même façon pour construire notre quartier général lorsque nous étions… enfin, bref. Cet endroit malléable il prend l'apparence que veulent nous faire percevoir nos ennemis.**

– **Heu… je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir, là.**

– **Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a eu lieu, ici, qui n'est pas malléable. Son apparence est immuable, car c'est là que se trouve le véritable QG de nos ennemis. Si nous le trouvons, nous trouvons Pai et Taruto. J'espère seulement que tes copines comprendront que c'est endroit n'est qu'une sorte d'immense piège.**

Ringo hocha la tête. Les filles étaient intelligentes : elle savait qu'elles comprendraient que le QG des ennemis se trouvaient non loin.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, une sorte de mugissement retentit, arrachant un sursaut à Ringo et un juron de la part de Kisshu. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent des regards graves la créature qui avait poussé ce cri, quelle qu'elle soit, ne se trouvait plus très loin d'eux.

– **Allons-y** , dit Kisshu en se mettant en marche. **Mieux vaut prendre de l'avance sur elles car crois-moi, ces choses finiront bien par nous rattraper, tôt ou tard.**

* * *

Pudding était morte.

Elle gisait sur le sol, les membres tordus dans des angles improbables. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, une bonne partie des os de son corps étaient brisés, et une marre de sang s'étalait sous elle.

Et pourtant, elle était encore consciente. Elle percevait la sensation du sol glacé sous elle. Elle sentait la chaleur des jambes de Zakuro sous sa tête, et la main de la jeune femme qui lui caressait lentement les cheveux. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ses larmes qui s'écrasaient sur elles à intervalles réguliers.

Elle l'entendait sangloter, berçant doucement le corps de la petite fille dans ses bras.

Ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pudding ne savait plus trop. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était tombée. De haut, très haut, et pendant longtemps. Puis, son corps avait fini par rencontrer le sol avec violence. Elle avait eu mal, très mal. Comme si tous ces membres, ses bras, ses jambes, essayaient de se détacher du reste de son corps. Puis, la douleur s'était arrêtée.

Est-ce que c'était comme ça devait se passer quand quelqu'un mourrait ? Elle avait drôlement envie de dormir, soudain.

Alors qu'elle sombrait de plus en plus vers les ténèbres, ses pensées se tournèrent une dernière fois vers les gens qu'elle aimait. Ses amies les Mew Mew, sans doute perdues dans cet étrange endroit, terrifiées, se demandant si elles reverraient un jour la lumière du soleil. Kisshu, qui allait probablement mourir sur une planète qui n'était pas la sienne, sans avoir pu sauver ses frères. Ryou et Keiichiro, qui devaient attendre leur retour, morts d'inquiétude. Ses frères et sœurs, Honcha, Lucha, Hanacha, Chincha et Heicha. Comment allaient-ils faire, sans elle ?

Enfin, une dernière personne apparue dans son esprit. L'image d'un jeune Cyniclon, aux beaux yeux oranges, aux cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes et à la mine constamment renfrognée.

Elle lui avait fait une promesse celle d'attendre son retour, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Comment allait-elle faire pour l'honorer, si elle était morte ?

Ce fut comme si une étincelle s'allumait au fond d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les méchants gagner, pas sans s'être battue de toutes ses forces.

Et, soudain, se fut comme si elle remonta à la surface après être longuement restée sous l'eau. Sa vue se précisa, révélant les contours des hauts murs qui l'entouraient, les jambes de Zakuro sous elle. Elle repéra également le halo de lumière entourant les deux Mew Mew, avant de comprendre qu'il provenait d' _elle_. Son corps brillait d'une intense lumière dorée, s'étendant dans un cercle parfait d'un rayon d'un ou deux mètres.

Et, juste à la limite de ce cercle de lumière, cachées dans l'ombre, des créatures ondulaient dans les ténèbres.

Elles étaient aussi sombres que l'obscurité dans laquelle elles se cachaient, si bien qu'il était difficile de déterminer avec précision de quoi ils s'agissaient. Aux vues de leurs postures et des halètements qu'elles poussaient, Pudding aurait parié sur de gros chiens. Mais de très, très gros chien, beaucoup plus gros que la moyenne. Elles se tenaient tout près du cercle, mais ne cherchait pas à y pénétrer. Pudding comprit qu'elles fuyaient la lumière, comme si elles en avaient peur. La lueur dorée les éclairait faiblement, projetant leurs ombres menaçants sur les murs derrière eux.

– **Laissez-nous tranquille** , gémit soudain la voix de Zakuro.

Au départ, Pudding crut qu'elle s'adressait aux chiens. Mais, lorsqu'un ricanement résonna sur les murs, faisant sursauter Zakuro et bondir le cœur de Pudding, la blonde avisa soudain la silhouette d'un homme se tenant juste devant les créatures, caché lui aussi dans l'ombre.

Il était grand de taille, et sa posture laissait suggérer qu'il semblait appartenir à la haute bourgeoisie. La seule chose que Pudding distinguait de lui, était un unique œil doré qui brillait dans les ténèbres, semblable à une boule d'énergie ardente.

– **Elle est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda une voix masculine, aux accents étonnés.

Un désagréable frisson parcourut la jeune blonde quand elle comprit que l'inconnu parlait d'elle.

– **C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Quel pouvoir merveilleux ! C'est tout bonnement exceptionnel, incroyable. Sais-tu pourquoi son corps brille autant, chère Zakuro ?**

Comme la jeune femme ne répondait pas, un gloussement amusé retentit de nouveau.

– **Elle lutte, très chère. Elle lutte contre la mort. Je n'ai jamais vu une si petite chose contenir autant de pouvoir, à vrai dire. Son pouvoir permet à son corps de se régénérer : du moins, il essaye ! Elle est trop faible, cette pauvre petite chose. Tu vois, cette lumière dorée qu'elle dégage ? Tu as dû remarquer qu'elle faiblit, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cet étrange bonhomme disait vrai : la lumière qui englobait Pudding et Zakuro pâlissait à vue d'œil, tandis que le rayon du cercle diminuait.

Et les monstres, eux, de l'autre côté, avançaient toujours plus.

– **Quant elle aura cessé de briller, ce sera trop tard pour elle. Je sais que tu aimerais l'aider, chérie mais il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire pour elle. Tu ne peux plus que prier pour que mes amis s'occupent vite de vous lorsqu'il n'y aura plus cette lumière pour vous protéger.**

Comme en écho aux paroles de l'homme, les bêtes derrière lui se mirent à grogner, prêtes à bondir.

– **Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, à la fin !** hurla Zakuro, terrifiée.

Elle ne savait pas où elle avait atterri. Elle venait de perdre une de ses amies la jeune se sentait plus faible, plus vulnérable que jamais.

À travers ses yeux mi-clos, Pudding vit l'homme s'agenouiller, comme s'il voulait prendre une posture rassurante pour mettre la violette en confiance.

– **C'est un test, Zakuro. Un simple test, que toi et tes amies devrez réussir si vous voulez sortir d'ici indemnes. Enfin… presque tous.**

Son regard se dirigea vers Pudding d'un air entendu, mais la blonde n'y fit même pas attention. Elle avait beau lutter, elle sentait ses forces la quitter. Et, autour d'elle, la lumière faiblissait de plus en plus, éclairant à présent à peine les murs du labyrinthe.

Soudain, il y eut comme un flash, et une abondante lumière dorée les engloba tous elle, Zakuro, les monstres. Seul l'homme était toujours entouré d'une aura de ténèbres, qui le protégeait telle une armure.

Pudding leva lentement les yeux vers la source de cette soudaine lumière. C'était comme si elle était la seule à pouvoir la voir ni Zakuro, ni les monstres, ni cet homme mystérieux n'avait réagit à cette nouvelle apparition. Comme si elle n'était, que pour Pudding.

Derrière la barrière de monstre, une silhouette féminine sans matière, entièrement constitué de lumière blanche, brillait de mille feux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de visage Pudding ne distinguait ni ses yeux, ni sa bouche ou son nez. Et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'on posait sur elle un regard bienveillant, presque maternel.

 _ **Qui êtes-vous ?**_ pensa Pudding, incapable de bouger.

La silhouette eut un sourire invisible.

– _ **La question n'est pas qui je suis, mais qui tu es toi**_ , résonna une voix qui semblait venir de nulle part et partout en même temps. _**Tout ne dépend plus que de toi, à présent, petite Pudding. Tu dois trouver la force de continuer. Tes amis comptent sur toi.**_

Déjà, la silhouette s'estompait, disparaissant dans les ténèbres et entraînant avec elle sa chaleureuse lumière.

– _ **N'oublie pas… tu ne dois pas abandonner…**_

La voix s'évanouit dans l'obscurité, et en même temps, la silhouette avec elle.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Pudding. Cette étrange apparition avait raison. On comptait sur elle. Elle devait se battre, pour tout ceux qui attendait son retour.

Alors, elle ressembla les dernières fois qu'il lui restait, hurlant intérieurement face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait en essayant de bouger.

Elle hurlait toujours, lorsqu'un son cœur fut secoué d'un battement.


End file.
